La Reina
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Antes de Bulma, hubo una mujer que Vegeta quiso más que a su vida. Era su abuela, la reina Sarin, quien fue la que le enseñó todo lo que lo haría un poderoso guerrero y orgulloso príncipe saiyajin. Pero su historia es la de un reinado lleno de traición, crimen, intriga y un futuro que ella hizo todo lo posible por evitar al tratar de sentarlo en el trono y salvar a su planeta. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Te he fallado**

 **Vegetasei**

Hay sonidos de pelea fuera de los lúgubres muros. El niño sabe que el cerco se estrecha, pero ella siempre ha tenido un plan. Está rodeado de sus fieles damas. De sus partidarios. Oye los muros retumbar. Edificios caerse.

-Abuela…

Ella lo mira de manera extraña. La derrota. Nunca la ha conocido en su cara. Pero son los mismos ojos violetas de siempre. Hay una puerta. Mira a su niñero, Nappa. Este mira a las dos guardaespaldas gemelas de la mujer, preocupado.

-Ustedes defiendan ,lo que queda. Quémenlo todo, no lo olviden- les dice a los condes Sakuken y Zerun, que asienten.

-No quedará nada. Él no tendrá nada.

Ella asiente, silenciosa. El niño sabe que es el fin. Es el fin de su plan. Es el fin de todo. Pero prefería morir con ella o huir. Ella había fallado.

-Ven- dijo ella acercándose a una compuerta negra, que jamás olvidará. Los demás se quedan atrás. Ella lo mira como si fuera a despedirse. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, ve en sus rasgados ojos violeta la desesperación. Sus labios tiemblan.

-Abuela.

Ella lo abraza y posa sus blancas manos en sus hombros.

-No puedo.- dice, mirándolo sin mirarlo, con los ojos vidriosos y temblando. - No puedo. No, no. No puedo- dice, mirando a las gemelas, que se conmueven por primera vez en su vida. Nappa, el niñero, mira todo con horror.

-Moriré por tí, abuela.

Ella niega con la cabeza, mirando al piso. Vuelve a abrazarlo y acaricia su cabeza. El niño, extrañado le corresponde.

-Abuela, dime qué pasa. Enfrentaré a mi padre, te protegeré.

Ella niega con la cabeza, dando a entender que ya es demasiado tarde.

-Vegeta.- dice tomando su cara y luego sus hombros. Esos ojos. Ojos violeta penetrantes. Esa mirada que era igual que la suya. Determinada. Una mirada que amaba.

-Abuela…

-Confío en tí. Véngame. Vénganos.

-A…

El niño siente un golpe en su nuca. Nunca volvió a verla jamás. No vio cuando sucumbió al veneno por su propia mano y su cuerpo fue calcinado. No quiso ir a su funeral. Pidió una misión difícil y lejana para no tener que llorarla. Y tampoco se enteró de la maldición que ella le dio a su propio padre y a su pueblo, que era más una profecía cumplida, que no pudo evitar.

Solo lo hizo veintidos años después, cuando era solo un servil esclavo, esperando por la venganza. Desplegando su crueldad. Descansaba en el planeta Sta, el nuevo centro cultural del imperio de Freezer. Estaba apartado mientras veía a Radditz y a Nappa beber y ufanarse de lo que habían destruido. Siente una presencia. Una criatura con capa.

-Apártate de aquí o te mataré.- le dijo fríamente.

-Sabía que dirías eso. El rey Vegeta era igual a tí, su hijo.

El saiyajin se interesó.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Serví a la reina Sarin de maneras que no imaginas. Y sí, he encontrado a su nieto.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Tengo algunas cosas suyas que podrían interesarte.

-¿También me vas a decir que está viva?

-Lo está. O lo estuvo, hasta donde yo sé, príncipe.

Vegeta se ofendió. Durante sus conquistas, en diversos planetas y galaxias, corría el fuerte rumor de que la madre del rey Vegeta jamás murió y que erraba por el Universo. A los que lo habían engañado los había eliminado sin piedad, hasta que se dio cuenta de que buscarla podía atraer la atención de Freezer. Pasó muchas horas solo, tratando de obtener información de ella, en vano. Esto se mezclaba con el profundo dolor de haberla perdido. Que le hablaran de ella así era mancillar su memoria. Un recuerdo que lo hería en lo vivo. Su propia historia.

-¿Quién eres, sabandija?

-Si quieres saber más- susurró la voz - Ve a este lugar- dijo, dejándole una lámina negra con un símbolo. Tsufuru. Eran los tsufuru que ella refugió hace años. No lo pensó dos veces, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la figura, esta había desaparecido.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Ya vuelvo. - les dijo a Nappa y a Raditz.

-Te acompañamos- le dijo Nappa.

-Voy solo- insistió, duramente.

Radiz sonrió torvamente.

-¿Encontraste a alguna ramera y quieres poseerla? Adelante. Por mí, no tengo problema-

se burló.

Vegeta pasó por alto la insolente familiaridad de Raditz, a quien veía como un soldado de clase baja (y así lo vería siempre). No respondió y giró sobre sus talones.

-Y no me sigan- advirtió. Raditz se echó a reír y la carcajada la escuchó Vegeta, que voló afuera de la ciudad. Sabía que era vigilado por los demás soldados de Freezer, pero esta vez no sintió ki alguno. De todos modos, era un lugar árido y apartado, que luego se transformó en un bosque negro y violeta. El olor a resina era penetrante. Embobaba los sentidos. Ahí estaba la sombra.

-Mira. Le sirvió haberte dejado vivo.- dijo esta. Una blanca mano se posó sobre la piedra. Ya estaba arrugada.

-¿Quién eres?

La sombra descubrió su rostro. Era una mujer tsufuru, ya muy anciana. Tenía los ojos morado oscuro y se veía que no le temía en lo absoluto.

-No te diré mi nombre, pero durante mucho tiempo ayudé a tu abuela en agradecimiento por lo que hizo por nosotros. Aunque eso nos haya costado caro, porque tu padre mató a casi toda la diáspora y Freezer también...soy tsufuru.

Vegeta se estremeció. Esto confirmaba que Freezer también (era obvio) sabía de los rumores. Y también lo turbaba el hecho de que su abuela fuese aliada de unas criaturas que les habían enseñado a odiar. Que todos odiaban menos ella.

-Dices que está viva. Pruébalo.

-Ella estuvo aquí hace cinco años. Me dejó esto antes de que el planeta Vegetasei explotara - dijo señalando el libro. - Y esto. - dijo, entregándole el medallón de la familia real. Vegeta lo apretó, mirándolo fijamente. Era el de ella. Era negro.

-¿Ella sabe que estoy vivo?

-No, no lo sabe. Ni yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que sentí una presencia muy parecida a la suya. Es decir, tu. Por eso fui a buscarte.

Vegeta no sabía si creerle. Miraba el medallón con turbación.

\- Es decir, según tu, que ella no murió.

-Wine y Dine nunca la envenenaron. La enviaron en una nave hacia un destino desconocido. Le dieron un poderoso soporífero. Ya habían matado a su doble y ese fue el .

cadáver que enterraron en Vegetasei. Ahora huye de los soldados de Freezer. Si es que no ha muerto todavía.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Vegeta recordó los rumores: muchos decían haberla visto como siempre, como la mujer de pelo negro y largo, como un fuego negro y ojos violeta, vestida de blanco. Escondida entre las sombras.

-Que es inmortal. Ella lo logró.

Eso era ridículo. Ni siquiera Freezer podía ser inmortal. Era su principal obsesión, como la había sido de ella durante años.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué idiotez! - bufó. -¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, tsufuru? ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? ¿Qué eras de ella?- le preguntó imperioso.

-Mi madre fue quien la ascendió en el trono, príncipe. Ella fue la que la salvó de ser masacrada por tu bisabuelo y le enseñó todo para sobrevivir y envenenar. Nos recompensó bien mientras reinó. Y yo la ayudé en muchas, muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué sabes?

-¿Qué quieres saber? - dijo ella sin temerle.

-Quiero saber si ella mató a mi madre y mató a mis tíos, así como mi abuelo. Me han contado muchas historias de ella desde que murió. Tu debes saber la verdad.

-Todo es cierto. Sabes lo que le hizo tu bisabuelo a su familia. Lo hizo para vengarse. Fue amante de este y de tu abuelo. Envenenó a su suegra, envenenó a su amante y también a tus tres tíos para que sus hijos propios pudieran reinar. Nunca olvidó lo que le hicieron. Pero ¿sabes por qué mató a tantas personas, por qué envenenó, arruinó y mató a todo el que se le interpuso en su camino? Para mantenerte vivo. Y eso también incluye a tu madre, como sabrás.

-¿Por qué la mató? - dijo Vegeta, sentándose, abatido por el montón de información y por la confirmación del horror que precedía su propia existencia.

Porque la odiaba. Y porque no podía criar a un príncipe débil, como ella. Tu para ella eras el proyecto perfecto. Eras el rey que siempre soñó. Solía decirme que apenas crecieras, ella se retiraría, porque no serías como ninguno de los fallidos soberanos que tuvo Vegetasei. Por eso no te mató aquel día en que trató de eliminar a tu padre. Porque ella confiaba en que tu serías el que llenaría de gloria no solo su proyecto sino todo lo que sacrificó por algo fundamental: la corona. Por eso tuvo que ver morir a tu tía Straw por su propia mano. Por eso mató a su esposo, al que también odiaba. Mató a su amante y también mató a tu madre. También quiso hacerlo con tu padre, porque veía que él arruinaría a la corona. Y bueno, sabes que así fue.

Vegeta veía confirmados los horrores de leyenda que lo atormentaban y le contaban criaturas que habían servido en palacio. Y que luego había tenido que matar, para no soportar la verdad. Algunos, claro, no podían morir. Eran soldados de Freezer. Nappa. El mismo Freezer también le contó de la reputación de envenenadora de su abuela y se burló del hecho de que ella hubiese tratado de matar a su padre. Lo que más le dolió fue cuando se rió de su suicidio. "Pobre mujer, pobre Sarin. !Era un insecto ante un planeta entero! !Pobre ilusa mujer!", solía burlarse Freezer.

Esa era otra ofensa que jamás le perdonaría.

-Quiero que me expliques algo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hecho de matar a mi padre hubiera tenido éxito?

-Ella planeaba enviarte a un planeta o a un universo lejos de Freezer para que te entrenaras y te hicieras fuerte. Envió a muchos saiyajines fuera para que en caso de destrucción del planeta… tu tuvieras a quiénes gobernar. Ella fingiría tu muerte y gobernaría sola. Fingiría que los saiyajines se sometieran a Freezer y lo haría cumplir con sangre, para no despertar sus sospechas. Ella lo compraría hasta que fueras lo suficientemente grande - y fuerte- para matarlo. Sabía que Freezer podría matarla y él ser el rey, pero para este, como sabemos bien, Sarin era una diversión. Ella también lo sabía y se aprovecharía de eso hasta que tuvieras la fuerza para derrotarlo.

-Le fallé. - dijo, odiándose a sí mismo. - Mira en lo que me he convertido.

-Oh, muchacho- dijo la anciana apenada de la temible criatura, pues le tenía más lástima que temor, a pesar de su presencia intimidante. - Mientras te mantengas vivo siempre podrás cumplir con lo que le prometiste. Ella siempre supo que tu eras distinto. Por eso no te quiso matar cuando fue derrotada por tu padre.

Vegeta era un mar de recuerdos dolorosos. Solo veía sus ojos penetrantes, fuertes. "Confío en tí. Véngame. Vénganos".

No supo por qué, pero le relató esos últimos a la anciana. Pero esto acrecentaba sus dudas.

-¿Cómo sabía ella que el planeta sería destruido? ¿Cómo sabía lo que le pasaría a mi padre?

-¿Recuerdas cuando la rescataste de aquel planeta en el que casi la emboscan por orden de tu padre?

-Sí. La perdí por dos meses. Era extraña. Y no volvió a tener paz.- recordó él. Los largos silencios. Los desvelos. Las discusiones. Las masacres. Volvió en sí apenas la tsufuru habló.

-Ahora, recuerda que Freezer quiso conquistar un planeta llamado Kadassa.

-¿El de las criaturas con poderes proféticos?

La anciana asintió. Vegeta la miró frunciendo el ceño. Estaba deduciendo.

-¿Mi abuela lo sabía por una de esas criaturas? - preguntó intrigado. La anciana volvió a asentir.

-Ella buscó siempre la manera de romper las reglas. Siempre consultó a fuentes externas sobre su destino, sabes que amaba lo oculto. Allí se encontró con una criatura que le dijo lo que le iba a pasar. Por eso fue y para tener el poder innombrable y oculto que la haría invencible. Pero solo enloqueció con las visiones del fin de lo que había creado.

-No puedo creerlo… ella lo sabía. Ella lo…

Vegeta sintió dos presencias. Cuatro. Soldados de Freezer. La anciana suspiró. Se paró al frente del saiyajin, con la misma determinación que le recordaba a su abuela en sus últimas horas.

-Mi familia ha muerto, príncipe. Ya no tengo nada. Y no quiero un final miserable y un interrogatorio.

Vegeta entendió. Ella le pedía matarla. No quería caer en manos de Freezer. Asintió silenciosamente.

-No dejes rastros. - le pidió.

Este puso su mano al frente de ella, para atacarla.

-Gracias.- le dijo mirándola inexpresivamente.

-A tí- le respondió ella, antes de ser devorada por un flash que la convirtió en polvo.

" _Nunca más volví a recibir información así de tí. Te busqué en secreto. Hasta que desistí. Pensé, en muchas noches, en la horrible posibilidad de haber destruido un planeta y a tí con él. Te dí por muerta. Era mejor a asumir el espantoso sufrimiento de la incertidumbre._

" _Te fallé, abuela. Te fallé. No pude vengarnos, no pude vengarte. Te fallé. Por eso entrené duro, siempre lo hago. No me he perdonado que te fallé."_ \- dijo él, encima del techo de un gran edificio en forma convexa. Cápsula Corp. Bajó a los jardines, a pensar. Sintió la presencia de la mujer a la que había hecho su compañera en ese lugar alejado del infinito inclusive. De la única persona, aparte de la anciana tsufuru, de la que le habló de ella.

\- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que murió?

-Treinta y cinco. - dijo él, respondiéndole. Ella se acercó levemente.

-No le fallaste, Vegeta. Ella estaría orgullosa de tí.

Un largo silencio.

-Perdí su medallón en alguna batalla. No me queda absolutamente nada. Su recuerdo, quizás. Y es como si todavía me dejara vivir para que yo pudiera vengarla y continuar el linaje.

-Oye. Lo hiciste. Eres el extraordinario guerrero que ella siempre soñó. Eres todo lo que ella te pidió ser. - insistió la mujer.

Él miró a las estrellas.

-Fue la primera persona por la que hubiera dado mi vida una y otra vez. Así como lo hago contigo, Bulma. Era para mí más que la vida.- le confesó sin mirarla. Ella tomó su mano y él no la rechazó, como a veces lo hacía.

-¿Crees que siga viva? - le preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Perdí las esperanzas hace mucho. Entremos. - le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. Ella lo abrazó y este se turbó, como solía pasarle ante las demostraciones de afecto. Pero también la abrazó y la besó.

-¿Crees que me hubiera aprobado?

-Sí. Ella siempre pensó en una mujer como tu para mí. De hecho- se burló- se parecen en muchas cosas.

Bulma sonrió y le tomó el rostro a su marido. Era el mejor cumplido que le podía hacer, sabiendo que Sarin fue la única criatura del universo por la que su marido sintió algo antes que ella.

Entonces, solo espero que esté bien donde sea que esté. Hace frío- le dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano.

"Donde quiera que estés", dijo él, rogando de todo corazón que lo que dijera Bulma fuese cierto.

A miles de galaxias de distancia

El alto dios y el ángel han quedado satisfechos. El banquete ha sido largo y pródigo.

-Oh, querida. Creímos por años que estabas muerta. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. - insistió la criatura alargada y azul.

-Siempre lo fueron. Pero ya no existe amenaza alguna.- respondió la interpelada. Vestido y capa blanca. Cabello desplegado, como cascada. Peinado hacia atrás, con trenzas. Mirada dura. Esa mirada que de inmediato notó el dios.

-Vaya. Él heredó tu mirada. Hasta ahora lo noto. La tuya es más fría, eso sí.

La mujer se sentó elegantemente en la mesa. Su anguloso rostro y sus ojos alargados tenían esa determinación de antaño.

-Te he dado lo que me pediste, Bills. Ahora dime dónde está mi nieto.


	2. El fin justifica los medios

**II**

 **El fin justifica los medios**

 **"He hecho cosas impías. Ningún gran gobernante deja de hacerlas."**

 **Livia Drusilla, "Yo, Claudio".**

Solo hice lo que tuve que hacer. Lo que debía hacerse. Lo que era justo. Lo que era necesario.

Lo que tenía que realizar para que ese planeta repleto de chusma ingrata y pueril sobreviviera. Para que mi familia sobreviviera. Para sobrevivir yo, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas. Mi ambición.

Para que mientras yo aún tuviera los pies en ese lugar de esperanzas y belleza árida tuviera un trono en el que sentarme o sobre el qué susurrar. Al final, qué importó. El trono ya no valía nada. Lo que he aprendido lo supera, infinitamente. ¿Qué es el poder, más que un compendio de precauciones infinitas, de caprichos nunca complacidos para seguir ostentándolo? Una carga inútil, que sí, sabes bien, me encantaría volver a tener, porque el poder solo revela quiénes somos en realidad. Y siempre supe que sería yo, hasta el fin de mis días o hasta el fin de mi ceguera, quien haría el trabajo que ningún rey en mil años admitió en hacer. Ni siquiera mi propio e insignificante hijo. Quizás mi nieto, de haber ascendido, lo habría hecho. Pero tal vez me habría dejado esa desagradable y paciente tarea una vez más, a mí.

Tuve paciencia, infinita paciencia. Gobernar requiere de paciencia, de tomar decisiones difíciles. Nunca dejas de recordarlas, siempre piensas en todos a los que afectas. Sí, ahora tu me lo recuerdas, con tu sonrisa sardónica. Nunca sé lo que estás pensando cuando sonríes así, pero eso es cosa mía y no tuya. En fin. Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. Incluso matar, eso toma años, hay que tener la excusa perfecta, el plan perfecto, el momento perfecto. Un aliado puede traicionarte, pero lo necesitas. Puedes condenar a muerte a alguien innecesario. Nunca lo aprendió mi raza en su crueldad estúpida y brutal, pero yo sí. Y durante años.

Así maté a los primeros hijos de mi marido. A su madre. Maté a mi marido. Maté a su madre. A sus amantes. Maté a la esposa de mi hijo. También a sus amantes. Y por eso tuve que ver a mi hijo favorito morir ante mis ojos y a mi hija morir al ver quién era realmente. Y por eso no sé aún si mi nieto se pudre o ha enterrado sus esperanzas. Si ese orgullo que le enseñé le ha ayudado para recordar a cada momento quién es. Si por fin pudo tomar la venganza que yo sé que no ha sido cumplida. Mi nieto... mi única esperanza real. Quizás el único miembro de mi familia, aparte de mis dos primeros hijos, al que le tuve afecto. Fue el ser que mi hijo Vegeta nunca pudo y desde temprana edad. Hubiese sido el Rey que siempre soñé. Lo habría conseguido todo solo, no como su padre. Era perfecto. Lo había modelado tal y como yo quería.

¡Oh, sí! Él habría sido la leyenda cumplida de nuestra raza. Él habría dominado todo y acabado con esas asquerosas cucarachas que dominaban la galaxia, que siempre me causaron tal repugnancia, a pesar de sus refinados modos. Lagartijas. La lagartija inmunda de Freezer. Y yo sabía que a nosotros también nos veían con desagrado, aunque a mí nunca me dijeron nada. Freezer en eso era como yo: sonreíamos. Nos traicionábamos. Pero siempre brindábamos. Y siempre hablábamos.

Yo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo el refinamiento de los tsufuru, a quien mi hijo jamás debió eliminar. Y aprendí de ellos a sonreír y a traicionar.

Porque yo detesto lo que es nuestra raza. No odio su poder, pero odio su naturaleza. Toscos, animales. Simios. Simios. Simios inmundos. Así nos llamaba Freezer. Nunca me lo dijo de frente, pero yo sabía por mis informantes que eso pensaba. Y yo lo veía en su mirada pérfida. Pero como él, me limitaba a sonreír y ser encantadora. Seguramente se burlaba de mis ademanes, de mis ímpetus por cambiar lo que éramos. Por mostrarle que no éramos unos simios asquerosos. Que podíamos ser más que él o mejor que él, incluso tener una civilización prodigiosa, como las que vi en mis innumerables viajes. Pero seguro veía a mi hijo y veía ese mismo fracaso que yo veía en nuestra raza. Y ahora que lo pienso, están mejor muertos.

Sabes que ya no puedo albergar más que desprecio hacia ellos. Asco por lo que eran, por su estupidez, ingratitud. Quizás siempre los ví así. Por lo menos mi nieto y mis hijos tenían cerebro. De resto, pura carne insignificante, como lo que consideraban a las mujeres apenas ya no podían pelear ni parir. Solo servíamos para eso. Para ser toscas guerreras, para oficios. Muy pocas para adquirir conocimiento. Y todas, tratadas como malditos animales de cría. Desde la reina hasta la más humilde carnicera. Las que salimos de ese insufrible empaque fuimos condenadas. Pero quizás no nos arrepentimos de nada. Yo solo lo lamento por Vegeta. Quizás la única criatura que alguna vez amé. A la que jamás pensé en matar. Él era mi esperanza.

El alto dios púrpura, entretenido y con una sonrisa serena y sardónica, le sirvió más vino a aquella que le había pedido un favor que él consideraba valioso.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esto, mi querida Sarin? Déjame recordártelo. Por un pacto que ni siquiera yo puedo romper. Preferiste salvarte tu... que incluso a tu queridísimo nieto. O tu planeta de "chusma". Sí, tienes razón. Es chusma- advirtió, oliendo la deliciosa bebida.

Ella lo miró altiva, pero sin expresar nada. En sus ojos alargados y violeta se veía desdén, pero también, como la mente del Dios, la suya trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-Tu sabes dónde está. Por eso te he ofrecido este banquete. No vine a rogarte que anularas nuestro acuerdo, por ningún motivo. Pero en mi corazón, siento que él está vivo.

Este solo bebió.

-¿Qué más tengo que darte, Bills? ¿Acaso mi vida, que no te servirá de nada? No evité que destruyeran el planeta. Te lo dí- insistió.

-Al final tu misma ni siquiera lo intentaste, porque preferiste preservar tu vida. Pero me has servido bien y has sido una gran alumna, a pesar de ser de la raza que eres. Preferiste el conocimiento antes que salvarlos. Nunca desprecié tu compañía, eras la única de toda esa masa amorfa, salvaje e infinitamente poderosa y brutal, que sabía cómo encantar en una conversación. Aparte de servir manjares exquisitos, claro...- dijo, tomando un bocadillo.

Ella bajó los ojos, y se deleitó con otro.

-Este tiene mantícora plateada de las galaxias del sur. Cuando fui reina me costaba mucho traerla. Pero lo valía.

-A reinas más extravagantes les cortaron la cabeza, pero quizás tu has sido la única que ha vivido para contarlo- respondió su interlocutor, saboreando lentamente el plato.

-Qué puedo decir. Mi pueblo fue chamuscado hasta los huesos en una explosión interestelar. No los extraño mucho.- dijo ella, bajando los ojos. El dios vio en ella la imagen de su nieto. Y al ver a esa otrora poderosa gobernante caída, le invadió una pizca de pesar. Tanto como el plomo verde de la mantícora.

-Hagamos una cosa, queridísima Sarin.- dijo, suspirando. - Cuéntame de tus crímenes. Cuéntamelo todo. Cuéntame qué trataste de hacer para que Vegeta fuera rey. Tanto tu hijo como tu nieto. Me entretiene la traición, me entretiene cómo las razas pelean por poder. Y tu hoy serás mi entretención.

Ella solo recostó el brazo en la silla, elegantemente.

-Ya todos los sabes, o podrías saberlos.

-Oh, no. Ví que tenías un alma retorcida. Pero quisiera saber cómo llegaste a gobernar esa raza a la que tanto despreciamos por igual.

-¿Entonces, me darás lo que te pido?

-Depende de tu historia - insistió él, para luego apoyarse. - ¡Cómo me deleitan las historias de vanidades y luchas sangrientas! Aunque sea solo para mi diversión.

-Bella forma encuentras aún de humillarme luego de tantísimos años. Pero bien. Como siempre... haré lo que tenga que hacer, Bills. Como siempre.


	3. Lecciones

**III**

 **Lecciones**

 **"El Príncipe siempre odia al Rey"**

 **La Reina Carlota al Príncipe de Gales, "La Locura del Rey Jorge".**

Un golpe certero. Impulsividad implacable. Dos grandes puños y el niño escupe sangre. Se la limpia.

-No le tumbes los dientes, Nappa. No quiero un príncipe con dientes de plástico. Se verían espantosos.

El niño despliega su poder de pelea y le lanza una bola de energía a la gran masa de músculos que apenas cae al suelo.

-¡Qué me importa si me tumba los dientes! ¡Pelea! - le grita furibundo.

Nappa apenas si puede contener los embates del príncipe, que comienza a enviarle más ataques con ferocidad. Entonces le da un puño que lo manda contra la pared. Este se levanta y sigue peleando.

-¡No se cansa! -grita el hombre. Quien los observa solo se ríe levemente, para continuar escribiendo en su pantalla. El gran mayordomo de Palacio, Dalg, solo le acerca varias tabletas, con su vista fija en la pelea.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿A un robot antiguo con baterías? Pero qué ridiculez- bufó despectiva la mujer, que tenía el cabello negro recogido y seguía escribiendo en su pantalla.

Nappa, furioso, golpeó al joven príncipe otra vez, pero este volvió a arremeter.

-Suficiente- dijo ella levantándose y cerrando con un ademán las pantallas. - Puedes retirarte, Nappa- le dijo al musculoso saiyajin. - Recupérate y luego ponte a las órdenes de tu Rey.

-Sí, majestad- dijo este, haciéndole una reverencia. Ella miró fríamente al príncipe y retiró suciedad de su rostro.

-No le digas que no me rompa los dientes. Creerá que soy débil- insistió el niño.

-Está bien, que te los rompa. Pero te advierto que te verás espantoso a la edad de tu padre.

-Pueden reponerse.

-Y serán una molestia mientras te los cambian. Y no está en tí perder el tiempo- dijo fríamente, mientras recorrían los oscuros pasillos del lúgubre y poderoso palacio de los Reyes.

-Sí, pero no le digas que no me rompa los dientes- respondió el pequeño.

-Está bien, no se lo diré. Pero no lo mates todavía, puede seguir entrenándote.

El pequeño príncipe sonrió con malignidad.

-Nunca he entendido por qué te empeñas a veces en conservar vidas insignificantes, abuela.

-Nappa es tu mascota y las mascotas siempre divierten. Sería una crueldad usarlas para tortura, a menos que fueras un príncipe degenerado, como tu tatarabuelo. Y ese terminó con un buen castigo: devorado por alimañas- dijo, caminando con él por los pasillos de palacio. El pequeño príncipe hizo un gesto de asco.

-Encontraron la mitad de su cuerpo. Fue una manera miserable de morir.

-Qué asco.- insistió el príncipe.

\- Así es- dijo ella, sin alterarse. - Ahora bien, ¿por qué valdría la pena experimentar con algo tan insignificante cuando es más placentero ver el dolor en algo que valga la pena? Es un inútil desperdicio de poder.- afirmó, con su elegante tono de desdén.

-¿Y si Nappa algún día no me sirve, así como un lobezno viejo o un tigre sin colmillos?

-Con Nappa no podrías hacer nada de piel. Es espantoso- le respondió ella y el niño se echó a reír.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.

-Y es asqueroso. Una vez tuvieron esa horrible costumbre aquí. Hasta que cuatro reyes antes se abolió.- le narró.

Él no dijo nada. Solo escuchaba las historias de su abuela. Era una gran estudiosa de su pasado. Además lo entretenía su mordacidad ante los grandes guerreros de su linaje, a quienes no les mostraba algún respeto.

\- Pero algún día tendré que matarlo.

-Solo si te da motivos. - afirmó ella, llevándolo a su habitación.

-Siempre me dices eso.

-Por que es verdad. - replicó ella, levantando las cejas. - Ahora cámbiate. Tu padre nos espera para homenajear a tu madre.

-Es el tercer año que hace eso.

-Hace tres años murió. Tu eras solo un bebé.

El niño se sintió confundido. Tenía una vaga idea de su madre. Su padre no hablaba de ella y su abuela siempre era dura en juzgarla. La había visto en un retrato. Era bella en verdad. De ojos negros, como los suyos. De pelo negro, liso.

-Y supongo que Tarble también.

-Había nacido recién. Fue un embarazo muy complicado para tu madre.

-¿Era necesario enviarlo a una estrella tan remota?

-Antes mataban a los príncipes débiles. ¿Habrías querido eso? Ahora, entra- le ordenó.

En la sala del trono, todos iban de negro. La reina madre se sentó al lado de su hijo. Este no la determinó. Sus dos servidoras y peligrosas guardaespaldas, las gemelas Wine y Dine, acomodaron su capa. El pequeño príncipe se sentó al otro lado de su padre, en medio de los nobles y soldados. El trono, imponente, majestuoso. Rechinante para el gusto de la reina madre, pero perfecto para su hijo, que lo había construido para mostrar el poder de la Corona. Las dos sillas eran discretas, sin embargo. El rey Vegeta se levantó para dar el discurso que daba en memoria de su difunta Reina.

-Tres años antes la amada reina Cab pasaba al mundo de los muertos en defensa de sus hijos y la mía propia. Será honrada al lado de esta sala con una estatua que han construido mis mejores escultores para ella. Será nuestra manera de recordarla.

Se dieron gritos militares en honor de la difunta reina. Sonaron trompetas y se oyeron lamentos. Un hermoso coro lúgubre, compuesto por plañideras esclavas, que sonaba solo en tonos bajos y graves. Luego los hombres solo coreaban canciones que habrían conmovido a una madre de clase baja e incluso al Rey, que miraba fijamente al infinito. Aún le dolía su reina muerta.

En medio del solemne y pesado homenaje, la soberana que vivía solo podía mirar todo con desdén, enmarcado en un rostro duro. Porque la reina Cab había muerto, sí, pero sin heroísmo. Un veneno sin rastros. Y sí, era verdad, había protegido al rey Vegeta y al príncipe en la conjura de los traidores del Norte. Pero ella misma tuvo que matarla. No había tenido opción.

"Qué mal gusto y mal juicio tuvo Vegeta al elegir a esa mujer", pensó, recordándola con desprecio. Era bella, fresca. No de clase baja, pero no era noble. Tenía un cabello larguísimo, sedoso. Tal y como el de las nobles que acostumbraban a domarlo a punta de tratamientos, desde pequeñas. Ella había impuesto esa moda. Pero desde que la vio entrar, como dama de compañía impuesta por su hijo, vio en ella una rival potencial. Pero no era el tipo de intrigante que ganaba todo manipulando. No, no era como ella. Sabía ganarse la voluntad con una cualidad nada saiyajin: carisma. Representaba la nobleza y magnanimidad que nunca tuvo ni uno solo de los miembros de la familia real, tal vez su hija, Straw. Pero su hija había muerto y los guerreros necesitaban otra virginal e inspiradora dama en quién pensar y luchar. Alguien que enmarcara los valores de la raza guerrera. Y había sido ella. Y por eso su hijo la había escogido. Claro, también era bella, tanto como ella.

"Y como en cuentos de viejas y esclavas, yo fui la reina malvada, celosa de tal cursi popularidad. La que salvaría al hijo de las garras de su bruja madre", recordó. Volvió años atrás, mientras salía ella, paseando en medio de la Capital y vitoreaban a la nueva Reina. Hasta le tiraban ofrendas y le daban presentes. "Pero tenía que morir. Era necesario. ", pensó, inmóvil. Miró a su hijo, que solo la recordaba atrás de su madre, con sus ojos siempre sinceros. Sus ojos, que siempre le decían la verdad. Sus ojos francos.

"Quizás por eso la escogí. Porque sabía pelear. Porque era mi apoyo. Porque era mi vida. Era mi reina. Solo fue que entrara a este Palacio y…"

Miró a su madre, sospechoso. Había oído cosas. Se decían cosas. Pero eso se había dicho de todas las trágicas muertes en la familia real, desde hace años.

"¿Por qué habría de matarla? ¿Sería tan desalmada para matar a la única mujer que pudo hacerme feliz? ¿Tanto así me odia?", se preguntó el Rey. Ella lo siguió mirando a los ojos. Y así los dos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro quería decir.

"Ah, ahora me mira. Cree que he sido yo, siempre lo ha creído. Pero si supiera por qué, me besaría los pies. Y es más, esa estatua sería de mi efigie. Pero eso sería de muy mal gusto", reflexionó ella.

Se acabaron los tédeums. El príncipe le dio una reverencia a la estatua de su madre. Poco a poco vinieron las ofrendas para la difunta reina, lo que a la actual le parecía ridículo. Tantas cosas para una mujer que ya solo era ceniza espacial. No admitía abiertamente que a pesar de que ni siquiera quedaban sus huesos, la seguía odiando como el mismo día en que su hijo comenzó a frecuentarla y luego le avisó que tendría precedencia sobre ella.

Suspiró irritada, pero seguía con su vista fija. Regalos de todos los planetas conquistados. Había dado órdenes antes, claro, de que se llevaran lo de más valor. Lo que le molestaba eran los homenajes, las palabras tontas. Porque todo eso terminaría en las arcas del Rey y ella seleccionaría lo más valioso. a menos de que tuviese el tonto sentimentalismo de dejarlas corroerse y oxidarse ante la estúpida estatua y le parecía lo más probable. Vino un escuadrón de soldados de clase baja. Dos mujeres. Dos hombres. Uno gordo. Y su líder. Se arrodillaron.

-Escuadrón de Bardock, su majestad. Hemos traído valiosas piedras del planeta Stran. - dijo el líder, que tenía la cicatriz. La menuda mujer pasó y tropezó. Cayeron todas las piedras del cofre, ante la exclamación indignada de todos los presentes. El que había hablado se aprestó a ayudarla, algo que empeoraba todo. La mujer había debido levantarse sola. Más cuchicheos. Hasta que los dos solo vieron los zapatos planos y brillantes de la Reina Madre. Ella tomó el rostro de la joven, que la miró asustada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gi… Gine, su majestad…

-Y supongo que tu compañero es él - dijo mirando al hombre de la cicatriz, que no bajó los ojos ni sentía temor. Eso la impresionó.

-Sí, su majestad…

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Uno, su majestad… está al otro lado de la galaxia Sur… está entrenando con los más jóvenes…- dijo, nerviosa.

-Ah, claro. En la misión que enviamos hace dos años. Pues bien, querida. Le has dado el regalo más valioso a mi difunta nuera. Levántate- dijo, dándole la mano. Bardock la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella solo le sonrió enigmáticamente, como siempre.

-Majestad, este escuadrón ha traído el presente más valioso. Debes omitir sus faltas ante tu presencia.

El Rey dio una señal para que se fueran. Ella se había guardado una de las piedras y dio otra para que se las llevaran. Volvió a sentarse.

-¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? Solo son basura- le susurró el Príncipe Vegeta. Ella solo solicitó su tabla para escribir y Dalg se la prestó.

"Debes hacer algunas veces actos de bondad con tu pueblo para hacer que hablen bien de tí. De esa manera no te considerarán un tirano estúpido ni jamás pensarán en unirse para destruirte. Esa insignificante mujer y su compañero ahora abrirán la boca bajo los efectos del vino. Y la historia se regará."

El niño leyó y le escribió en la tabla.

"¿Y si aún te odian?"

" Hay más testigos y pensarán lo que quieran, pero ya habremos sembrado una historia más".

Qué lista, pensó el niño.

-Y ahora prepárate, porque vendrán los "actos de maldad"- le dijo a su nieto, fastidiada.

-Se llama gobernar, madre. No hacer el teatro que te encanta ver en las galaxias del Sur. - insistió el Rey, también irritado.

-Porque no hay una función más entretenida que ejecutar a funcionarios incompetentes, ¿no es así, hijo mío?

-Por lo menos no mueren "misteriosamente " en "extrañas circunstancias"- respondió el Rey Vegeta, devolviendo el golpe. El príncipe, que estaba en medio, solo notaba cómo madre e hijo se herían con cada insinuación.

\- No los funcionarios incompetentes- respondió ella con una sonrisa sardónica. Él también sonrió, furioso por la respuesta.

-¿Entonces con nobles estorbosos?

\- ¿Acaso soy la responsable de los alimentos de este reino? Tenía entendido que tu lo eras- respondió agudamente.

-Pero tus experimentos no son desconocidos para nadie, madre. Dicen que tienes cuerpos en tu sótano. Yo apostaría también por que tienes cabezas- le dijo, amenazador. Eso significaba: "algún día iré a ver qué es lo que haces en verdad".

-Solo médicos. Pero no dejas que vengan a tu Palacio, prefieres a los incompetentes- respondió ella, en voz baja.

-Puedo eliminarlos ahora mismo, ya que estamos en audiencia.

-¿Y tener que entrenar novatos para que te lleves los míos? ¿Y así desperdiciar a toda una generación? ¡Qué listo! - se burló. Él apretó las manos, furioso. Hasta que llegó el primer comandante, que le dijo que no pudieron tomar el planeta Sta en dos días. Y lo eliminó en el acto, ante la irritación de su madre, que solo volteó los ojos.

-Los incompetentes mueren. Esa es la ley.

Ella lo miró bastante molesta. Pero él le sonrió con desprecio.

-Y como he dicho, te enviaré a tí, Fern- le dijo a un comandante alto y de barba, pero calvo. - Eras el preferido de mi hermano Skank.

-Majestad- dijo, arrodillándose ante los dos.

-Eliminas a uno que habría podido irse a un planeta más débil y envías al que había nombrado, pero solo lo hiciste para llevarme la contraria. ¿Hasta cuándo terminarás con esa espantosa costumbre de matar a súbditos en el Salón del Trono? - le susurró.

-Lo hacía mi padre y soy el Rey. - le dijo, sin mirarla siquiera.

-Ser Rey no significa que seas uno impulsivo- replicó ella. - ¿Sabes cuántos nombramientos he tenido que cambiar por tus devaneos?

-Pues de ahora en adelante, se encargará otro. Yo mismo, si te parece- le advirtió. Ella sonrió, despreciativa.

-Pagaría por verte intentándolo. Quince años peleando, diez de ellos contra los tsufuru y no tenías ni idea de cómo se llamaba tu primer mayordomo o cómo se distribuyen los recursos.

-Pues es buena forma de comenzar. - le dijo, mirándola furioso.

Ella lo miró incrédula y burlona. Había manejado el reino desde que él tenía diez años. Había hecho nombramientos sin favoritismos, visitado los asentamientos, las ciudades, les había dado todo. Había hecho caminos, comunicado regiones. Mientras él conquistaba planetas ella había organizado su casa. ¡Pero ahora él quería hacerse cargo!

El príncipe Vegeta, ya molesto e incómodo, trató de hacerle conversación a su abuela para que dejara de pelear con su padre.

-¿Es decir que cuando sea Rey ejecutaré a quien yo quiera?

-Si afecta a los intereses de nuestra corona, sí. En tu caso, serían los tuyos propios. Pero debes aprender a discernir si vale la pena matarlos. Y también debes aprender si vale la pena pelear. - respondió ella, mirando duramente a su hijo.

-Siempre es bueno pelear. Es la única manera de mostrar poder- intervino el verdadero Rey, con la vista fija, pues seguía insultando a su madre sin dirigirle la mirada- Así acabas con tus enemigos.

El niño miró a su abuela y solo vió en ella un profundo gesto de desdén, que disimuló bajo un rictus implacable. Solo mira a su hijo como si mirara a un soldado de clase baja.

-Pelear no es gobernar.- dice pausadamente.

-En tu caso no, porque pareces desperdiciar tu propio poder, madre. Eso siempre te lo dijo mi padre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella fingió sonreír, pero lo hizo levemente.

-Y ahora él está muerto y tu eres el Rey.

Lo dijo con tanta carga de recriminación, como si fuese una cuenta por pagar, que el pequeño príncipe pensó que de todo lo que se habían dicho eso era lo peor. Y sí, era así: este palideció y miró duramente a su madre.

-Recuerda que también estás aquí porque tu y solo tu sabes cómo es el trato con los odiosos emigrados que trajiste a nuestro planeta y también con los que comercian con nosotros. De otra forma no ocuparías este lugar, madre.

Porque sí, cuando se convitió en esposa del rey Vejito ella comenzó a traer los mejores talentos de los planetas conquistados y a usarlos a su favor. Como esclavos o ciudadanos de segunda categoría, que habían aportado en áreas como ciencia, tecnología, cultura y medicina. Ella misma iba a las misiones y los escogía. Ahora eran una población de razas más grande, pero siempre subordinadas por los saiyajin y protegidos por ella.

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

-Pues al ritmo en que se aprenden mis lecciones, conservaré esta silla para siempre.

-Qué más quisieras, ¿no es verdad?

Ella no respondió. Se mantuvo como una estatua, ante el gran malestar de su nieto, que odiaba verla pelear con su padre. Apenas anunciaron que entraba la comisión diplomática del planeta Oh, planeta de siete mil millones de millas de distancia, ella se paró lentamente y recogió con un gesto odioso su capa, para caminar erguida y hacerles una reverencia. El pequeño príncipe notó que aquella gracil mujer ni siquiera miró a su padre una sola vez, mientras conversaba con esos seres que parecían todos ancianos, aunque eran jóvenes. Se extendía profusamente en su idioma y no se sentaba una sola vez. Vegeta vio el rostro de su padre ensombrecerse. Le pidió a su traductor hablar, pero de inmediato notó cómo cambiaban el dialecto. Apenas entendía "recibimiento" y "cena" y "tratado".

-No puedo creer que tu incompetencia sea de ese nivel- gruñó el Rey, que le lanzó una mirada asesina a su subordinado, que sintió que su vida llegaba a su fin.

Ella seguía hablando, para luego voltear sonriendo levemente, a su hijo. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Los de ella eran de condescendencia y reflejaban victoria. Vegeta conocía esa mirada. Su abuela la daba cuando había conseguido algo. Y una vez más, había humillado a su propio hijo de maneras sutiles. Y vio a su madre complacida, para luego hacerle una reverencia.

-¡Oh, queridísimo hijo mío! ¡Dicen que estarán encantados de que hables con ellos después de un viaje tan largo en mi propio palacio, en una cena que les brindaré a ellos y a tus mejores generales! Creo que ya no necesitaré usar una silla tan incómoda, no por hoy.

El rostro del rey se tornó torvo y así saludó a los recién llegados.

-Quizás no la vuelvas a necesitar, madre.- le insinuó. Ella lo miró a los ojos, para luego traducir al instante. Ellos le respondieron, interesados.

-¿Qué han dicho, madre?

-Que están de acuerdo. Conocen ya el palacio, mi... palacio y creen que estarán en un ambiente más... -dijo, mirando con un leve desdén el palacio principal. - Amigable que esto.

-¿Un palacio hecho con reliquias robadas?- se burló el rey Vegeta. Se oyeron unas risas, de sus súbditos y consejeros.

-Intercambiadas, tal y como lo haremos ahora con los delectos diplomáticos del planeta Oh. - respondió ella, sin alterarse.

De inmediato, tomó su rostro. Se acercó, como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

-Pelear no es gobernar. Además, tienes que practicar para Bills.

Vio al pobre traductor inclinado, temblando.

-¿No lo matarás a él también, o sí? No sabe de dialectos y lo hice a propósito. Costará mucho que entrenen a otro. Y el robot todavía no tiene ese programa.

-Lárgate- le dijo el rey al traductor, que se retiró, temblando.

Su madre, en cambio, lo miró con la misma sonrisa y les habló a los diplomáticos.

-Por cierto. Él viene conmigo- dijo, extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia abajo hacia el príncipe Vegeta. Este se levantó.

-Abuela.

-Tiene que ir a una misión de suma importancia- se opuso el Rey. - No quiero que pierda el tiempo en estupideces.

Sí, cada palabra entre madre e hijo era un cuchillo que los dos afectados fingía ignorar. Pero era evidente que si bien el hijo le había aprendido mucho a la madre, esta nunca dejaba de sacar más recursos y en eso se iba su propia y sádica diversión.

-Es un juego de niños, destruir planetas. Y supongo que los niños tontos son los que juegan, ¿no es verdad?- le preguntó ella, en un tono manipulador. El pequeño príncipe, apocado por su abuela, asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

-Lo que yo tengo que enseñarle es mucho más importante. Como... pelear y gobernar- dijo, en un toque de sutil ironía que terminó de apuñalar a su hijo en el fondo. Solo los que habían sobrevivido los tres últimos reinados y que no habían sido un estorbo para la reina madre sabían lo que encerraba tal juego de palabras medio dichas que encerraban una lucha de poder que explotaría tarde o temprano.

Así, las naves se fueron al sur del desértico planeta Vegeta. Su abuela le contaba que en otro tiempo los tsufuru habían poblado todo el lugar, pero ahora solo quedaban ruinas, gracias a la guerra de su padre. La inutil guerra de su padre.

-Pudimos aprenderles tanto. Pero el Rey se opuso infantilmente a mis consejos. Ya sabes cómo es.

-¿Por qué no te quiere, abuela?- preguntó el niño, viéndola ver todo, parada desde su nave.

-Porque soy mujer y soy más inteligente que él, mi niño. - le respondió suavemente. - Goberné muchos años antes de que él subiera al trono. Y le cuesta aceptar los consejos de alguien con experiencia.

El pequeño intuyó que había algo más que eso en una respuesta tan diplomática. Con su abuela siempre había sido así. Siempre decía más de lo que en realidad hablaba. Era hábil. Se decía que se negó a volver a pelear en batalla alguna y que despreciaba el máximo de su transformación, Ozaru. Era una traidora a su raza, decían otros. Pero ahí iba, comandando una nave que había mandado a construir. Así como todas las demás, pero la mejor era para su uso personal.

-Dicen que en algunas razas, las madres y los hijos se tienen cierto aprecio. Como el que siento yo por ti- afirmó él, viendo las ruinas y el desierto. -¿Alguna vez llegaste a manifestar eso por el Rey?

Ella tardó en responder.

-¿Tú que crees?- le respondió y él no dijo nada. Era obvio que jamás le hablaría a su padre como hablaba con él. A él le dedicaba su tiempo. Lo quería en verdad. En cambio con su padre era una frialdad extrema y un pasado que no quería ahondar.

El palacio de ella era mucho más pequeño y estaba ubicado estratégicamente sobre una colina desértica, donde veía para todos los puntos cardinales. Estaba dotado de la más alta tecnología. Ese le gustaba más a Vegeta, porque comparado con el de los Reyes, lo dejaba como una caverna. Un ser robótico le quitó a su abuela la armadura negra y la dejó con una túnica negra que mostraba sus blancos brazos. Tenía brazaletes de plata. La mesa negra, amplia, pesada. Como todo en el palacio, lleno de monumentos de otras razas. Pero limpio y amplio. Una de sus servidoras le susurró algo.

-¿Y Wine y Dine? - preguntó.

-En Occidente, majestad- le dijo la joven.

Ella bajó los ojos y abrió una pequeña pantalla en la mesa.

-Puedes irte. Dales todo lo que necesitan, mis huéspedes. - dijo, sin mirarla. Ella se puso su visor, mientras escribía en otro idioma. Vegeta la miraba.

-¿Por qué escribes en otro idioma?

-Porque son documentos que solo yo puedo leer- afirmó, sonriéndole. - Y por eso tomas lecciones de idiomas. Necesito que seas un rey instruido. No solo un guerrero. Y sobre todo... que no explotes cada vez que alguien dicta lo contrario a tu voluntad.

-Entonces, te enteraste- afirmó el niño, descubierto en falta.

-Sé todo lo que pasa en este planeta y en todas las galaxias a la redonda. ¿Cómo crees que no sabré lo que pasa con mi propia familia?- le preguntó, levantando las cejas, para cerrar la pantalla. -No hay otros preceptores de nuestra raza que sean tan inteligentes como los seres que he traído a nuestro planeta. Y tu los matas por deporte. ¡Qué actos tan inteligentes, jovencito! -exclamó irritada.

-¿Y Nappa?

Ella soltó un bufido risueño. Echó una carcajada despectiva.

-Esa horrenda bola de músculos solo es tu mascota, ya te lo había dicho. Los preceptores que has matado eran seres infinitamente superiores que evidenciaron tus falencias. Y hacían bien. Solo así aprenderás a superarlas. ¡Pero no tenías que asesinarlos!- insistió ella, indignada.

-¡Me dijeron tonto! ¡Uno me castigó!- respondió el niño, furioso. - ¿Por qué permitirías algo así?

-Porque es la única manera en que no salgas como el idiota de tu abuelo y como el desastre que es tu padre- insistió ella.

-Pero es la única manera en que me respetarán- objetó el príncipe Vegeta.

-Oh, por favor. Tu padre solo te enseña estupideces- dijo ella, cerrando la pantalla. Ven conmigo.

Los dos se fueron por los amplios pasillos iluminados hasta el sótano. Ahí Vegeta pudo ver lo que hacía su abuela o lo que más bien ponía a hacer a los científicos. Habían varios cuerpos de todas las razas vencidas en formol. Incluso de niños, como él. Los miraba en su fuero interno un poco espantado, porque habían cabezas diseccionadas y órganos expuestos. Pero no se atrevía a mostrarle ninguna reacción. Hasta que llegaron a una sección que lo horrorizaba. Ahí tenía a varias criaturas encerradas, de todo tipo. Las peores eran los reptiles. Una enorme serpiente negra abrió sus ojos, en el agua, apenas los vio pasar.

-Es inofensiva. Me gusta alimentarla a veces- dijo ella, como si nada. Hasta que vio varias urnas.

Gusanos. El niño ahora moría de terror, pero lo disimulaba.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto era un castigo, no habría venido- dijo él, desdeñoso.

-No seas tonto- respondió ella, que lo condujo a otra sala. Insectos gigantes, que habían construido enormes guaridas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Mata.

-¿Todas?

-No. Solo a diez. Pero... en cada punto de la guarida. ¿Cincuenta? ¿Ochenta? Mata a las que consideres.

-Pero no a todas- insistió.

Él lo hizo, cuidadosamente.

Eso hizo que los demás insectos comenzaran a enloquecerse y a revolotear.

-Hay que sembrar terror, antes que destruir. Algunas razas son lo suficientemente miedosas para no intentar nada. Mientras tanto...- dijo ella, metiendo las manos, para sacar una preciosa pepa plateada – Puedes expoliar sus recursos, hasta que no sean una amenaza para tí.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Con lo que se hace la infusión del "veneno plateado" o arsénico radioactivo, como le llaman en algunos lados. Más potente que el natural, con una pizca matas a diez criaturas de una raza débil. En nuestro caso, mataría a un bebé de clase baja y a alguien como tu padre lo molestaría por unos días, pero no para llegar a envenenarlo. De acá mismo se sacan varios antídotos.

Su nieto solo se preguntó si ya había hecho eso con un bebé de clase baja. Ella había sacado varias pepas.

-Ahora bien...no quiero que vuelvas a matar a tus preceptores. Sé que para ti es más importante una asignación de combate, pero ellos te pueden enseñar otras habilidades. ¿Qué habría sido de tu pobre abuelo sin nada de lo que traje para él? Y eso no lo conseguí peleando. Viviríamos aún en cavernas espantosas- insistió. Vegeta solo miraba con asco los gusanos.

-¿Vas a volver a castigarme como la última vez?

-¿Te refieres a atarte para que comieras un plato de gusanos? No. Esta vez debo darte algunas lecciones.- dijo, mientras iba a una máquina que trituraba la sustancia.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella no le respondió. Presionó varios botones y de la máquina salió una pequeña bolita.

-Es parte de tu lección.

En la cena, que ella comandaba majestuosamente, sentada al lado de su hijo, estaba vestida otra vez con su armadura. Al lado de este se encontraba el general Prank, principal consejero de su hijo y amigo de su difunto marido. Pero uno de sus más terribles detractores.

-Majestad, me han dicho que ha ampliado su comercio con los seres del planeta Pantis. Me han dicho que vende su solución plateada a precios elevados. -insinuó. Ella fingió ignorar que le preguntaba por sus propias actividades privadas.

-Porque la necesitan. Sabes que con eso construiremos otra base cercana a este palacio y el Rey designará a un gobernador para esta zona.

-Creía que era usted misma- insinuó, hábilmente. Ella no respondió y le sonrió levemente, mirándolo con sus ojos violeta.

-Parece ser que mi madre ahora prefiere dedicarse a actividades mucho más lucrativas y beneficiosas que el poder, lo que me parece loable, ¿no es verdad?- dijo su hijo, mirándola con una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Solo quiero ser una buena abuela para mi nieto- dijo, mientras Wine y Dine, las dos guardaespaldas de trenza, crueles y bellas, que siempre la acompañaban, traducían para los dirigentes.

Ella vio al pequeño Vegeta tomar una copa, pero se la retiró.

-Estás muy niño aún- dijo, retirándosela. Vio en sus ojos algo más, que entendió casi como... ¿una advertencia? Pero ella le sonrió levemente, levantando el índice, para darle lo que pedía.

-Oh, madre, déjalo. Ha destruído planetas enteros, ¿por qué no puede beber?

-Porque prefiero que beba de este nuevo elíxir que me trajeron de la galaxia Oriente. Dicen que es extremadamente poderoso.

-Pues quiero probarlo- afirmó impetuosamente el chico. Ella lo calmó y lo sirvió.

-¿General? -dijo, sirviéndole vino. Este lo bebió de un trago.

-Es magnífico.

-¿Verdad? - dijo ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su hijo iba a tomar la misma jarra, pero ella la tomó primero.

-Tienes demasiado en tus palacios, querido. - dijo. - Prueba este. Me llegó desde lejos.

El rey la miró sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada cuando ella se sirvió de la jarra y bebió. Aún luego de tres meses, no podía dormir, pensando en la cena, donde ella siempre usaba el mismo truco: exagerar sus logros, como una manera de mostrar cuán orgullosa estaba de él, cuando en realidad lo despreciaba. Y luego en su risa. En su crueldad. En la suya propia.

Apareció una silueta femenina, en la penumbra.

-Creí que dormía, majestad. Igual quería acompañarlo.

Él se levantó, turbado.

-No he podido dormir, Aris.

Ella se sentó al lado de su lecho. Era de cabello negro y ojos violetas, tal y como su madre. Pero ella lo tenía envuelto en una trenza.

-Puedo hacer que lo haga, majestad- le dijo colocando su mano en su pierna.

Luego, mientras dormían juntos, oyeron un grito femenino. Él se levantó, turbado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los soldados vinieron aterrados, ante él.

-¡El General Prank, majestad! ¡El General!

Él se vistió y bajó hacia sus aposentos, con Aris. Ella se arrodilló, espantada. Estaba con la mitad del cuerpo podrida por dentro. Como si se hubiese quemado. La armadura también estaba quemada. Lo vieron descomponerse y consumirse ahí mismo. Había una joven de clase baja, llorando y dos mujeres la cubrieron.

-Recojan lo que quede y sepúltenlo con honor- dijo el rey, atormentado. Seguía pensando en su madre y en cómo le había prohibido a su hijo tomar el vino.

-Fue ella. Estoy seguro, esta vez, que fue ella...- dijo, paseando intranquilo por el salón.

-¿Cómo puedes probarlo? ¡Del general no queda nada!

-Enviaré por análisis. Haré lo que sea. Fue ella. Fue ella- repetía constantemente. - Prank era un estorbo, era el único que la cuestionaba.

Aris solo analizaba con horror la menuda figura de la reina madre, tan elegantemente silenciosa.

-Así mató a mis hermanastros, para que mi hermano Skank fuera rey. Bueno, a los dos varones. Pero mi hermano murió, mi hermana también. Dicen que ella también los mató, aunque debió matarme a mí. - insistió él, mirando el vino, para ver si tenía una sustancia sospechosa.

-¿Has podido alguna vez comprobar sus crímenes?

Él pegó un puño contra la pared.

-No. Pero también dicen que mató a mi padre cuando yo solo era un niño. Él murió en misión.

-No creo que tenga agentes tan efectivos.

-¿Y yo que sé? Por eso la mantengo a mi lado, porque es la única manera de asegurarme que no hace más cosas a mis espaldas. Porque ella sabe cómo dirigir el sistema que ella misma inventó. Nunca ha querido dejar el trono. Jamás. Odia que yo esté ahí y no Skank- dijo, cansado.

-Maldición... si ella no estuviera podría ser el único que gobernara. Pero ella es la única que sabe gobernar.

-Todo aquel que cometa un crimen debe responder ante tu justicia, majestad- dijo ella espantada. - Eso debe ser así. Incluso si es tu madre. - insistió Aris con su voz serena y grave.

-Es una serpiente. Sabrá salirse con la suya, como siempre. No creas que no lo he intentado antes- afirmó, ahondando en terribles recuerdos.

-Puedo investigar para tí, sin que se entere- lo tranquilizó ella, una de sus generales más valiosas y su amante reciente.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo, mirándola a los ojos, para luego besarla.

En el sur, la reina madre veía a su nieto pelear con sus subordinados, incluido Nappa.

-Algún día debería pelear contigo, abuela.- dijo él, satisfecho, mientras Wine le entregaba una nota y le susurraba. Ella no mostró ningún gesto.

-Deberías intentarlo, querido. Te impresionarías- le dijo, mientras veía la nota y a él mismo. La destruyó quemándola con sus manos. El príncipe notó eso.

-Wine, ¿no querrías pelear con nosotros?- la invitó Nappa. La joven lo miró desdeñosa y fastidiada. Miró a su ama.

-Ve- le dijo.

-Pero solo lo haré con el príncipe. Él es el único rival que vale la pena por aquí, a excepción de mi señora- respondió con altanería . Nappa la miró confiado y comenzaron a pelear entre los tres. La joven era traicionera y no escatimaba en trucos sucios. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Vegeta.

Apenas terminó el combate, la reina seguía escribiendo.

-Ví que recibiste noticias, abuela.

-Oh, sí. Lamentables. El general Prank está muerto.

El príncipe se turbó.

-¡Hace tres meses cenó con nosotros!

-Tenía muchos enemigos- dijo ella, firmando más misivas virtuales. El niño entendió que algo no ajustaba.

-Abuela... ¿qué pasó con las esferas que sacamos del sótano?

Ella lo miró con un silencio significativo. El niño la miraba desconcertado. Y ella levantó sus cejas, dejando su pluma.

-Ya no están- le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. No los bajó en ningún momento. El príncipe entendió todo al instante.

-Así que esa era la lección.

Ella siguió escribiendo.

-¿Y si te descubre mi padre?

-Esa es la segunda parte de la lección. -afirmó.

-¿Algún día tendré que hacer esto cuando sea Rey? - preguntó él desconcertado, porque era la primera vez que veía a algo morir sin necesidad de la pelea.

-Si lo ves necesario. Pero recuerda: si quieres ser el mejor, debes hacer cosas que son desagradables.

Él se sentó, confundido.

-¿Y esto, por qué era necesario?

-Porque él se oponía a integrar más razas en el planeta como fuerza de trabajo. Estaba a punto de convencer a tu padre que expulsara a nuestros científicos y sirvientes. Ya tenía todo un plan. De paso, pensaba expoliar todo lo que ves aquí y destruirlo. Era una amenaza para mí y para lo que he construido en más de treinta años. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-¿Es tan fuerte ese veneno? - preguntó Vegeta.

-No, ya lo estaba matando desde antes. Llevo tres años viendo su lenta consunción. Lo que bebió lo empujó a la tumba. Y como le gustaba beber...

El niño se horrorizó. Esperaba no hacer eso nunca cuando fuera Rey. Prefería eliminar a su enemigo de frente... como lo hacía su padre. Frunció el ceño. Pero ella puso una mano encima de la suya.

-Alguien siempre debe hacer el trabajo sucio, Vegeta. Y ese es el que tiene el verdadero poder. Podemos ser vulgares ladrones. Incluso mercachifles. ¿Y qué importa que nos llamen así? Ninguna raza tiene un pasado o un presente noble, porque todo lo esplendoroso que veas en el Universo, está construido con una capa de sangre y fango.

-Entiendo, abuela.

-Tu padre es tan pródigo matando incompetentes, pero no sabe lo que cuestan al reino. Es mejor usarlos a tu favor como te dije, con miedo.

El niño se veía más confuso. Pero ella le sonrió. Comprendió que era demasiado para él.

-Eres aún muy chico para entenderlo. O quizás no lo entiendas nunca. Pero yo estaré aquí para hacértelo entender...- dijo, acercándose sinuosamente – Si quieres. Y este será nuestro secreto.

Su primer secreto. El primer sucio secreto de su vida. ¿Qué era eso comparado con lo que haría después? Pero era su secreto y el de su abuela. Le gustaba, aunque lo asqueaba.

-Claro que sí, abuela- dijo, y ella tomó su rostro, sonriendo levemente, como siempre.

-Buen muchacho.

El niño se fue a una misión en la que tardaría tres días. Ella, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a traer exóticos manjares. Incluso salió del planeta ella misma y llegó a una galaxia naranja que la absorbió. Llegó a un planeta morado. La ciudad era esplendorosa. Llegó a las afueras de un bosque violeta, donde había una casa grandiosamente equipada.

-Ábreme Afni. Soy yo.

Se abrió la puerta y ella pasó por varios pasadizos hacia abajo, donde habían las mismas cosas monstruosas que en su sótano. Y encontró a la mujer de ojos morados. De túnica tsufuru. Era una.

-Fue difícil, pero pagué por él una fortuna.

-¿Cuánto costará?

-Lo de siempre, pero el triple.

Ella suspiró, irritada. Hizo un gesto vago.

-Qué remedio- dijo, entrando a la casa, llena de pasadizos metálicos y botones.

-La ampliaste.

-Bastante. Lo que me das sirve para vivir bien.

Ella bufó. Por supuesto que había progresado sin ella. Como todos los tsufuru que había sacado del ahora planeta Vegeta.

-¿Cómo va tu familia?

-Prosperan. Viven al norte del planeta. Se han mezclado con la raza de aquí, que no es distinta a la nuestra- afirmó la mujer, mientras la Reina le daba tres pequeñas esferas, llenas de información. Eran experimentos. Quería perfeccionarlos. Y era tecnología.

-Inteligentes. - afirmó, reclinándose elegantemente en la silla.

-Como su madre- replicó orgullosa la mujer. La otra sonrió. Se notaba que se conocían bien.

-Y como la tuya. Sin ella jamás habría sido reina. Jamás. Y sin su familia es probable que Bills ya hubiese destruido el planeta. - afirmó, levantando horrorizada las cejas. Pero ese era el precio de ser una raza que progresaba: siempre llegaría alguien más fuerte y querría algo. Y a veces no se podía pelear.

-Lo que más quisiéramos los tsufuru que aún vivimos, majestad. Pero no es posible. Aunque primero la salvaríamos a usted. Sacó a tantos del planeta Plant, que aún no terminamos de agradecerle.- le dijo la mujer, conmovida.

Ella la miró sonriéndole otra vez. Era indudable que los tsufuru eran una raza noble. Tan noble que habían recogido a los saiyajin y los habían adoptado. Pero en la mente saiyajin estaba la ingratitud. Eso lo sabía, que miraran a sus hijos. Y así había muerto una especie esplendorosa.

-Mi querida Afni. Ustedes eran lo que valía la pena de ese planeta. Sin duda la historia está escrita por hombres- afirmó, amargamente. - Durante diez años tuve trato excelente con ustedes. Y mi estúpido hijo lo borra todo de un codazo. Fui la mejor comerciando conocimiento, sin ustedes andaríamos en cavernas. Nos llevamos tan bien. Pero lo hizo para rebelarse contra mí, no hay duda. Una guerra para mostrarle a "mami" quién era el Rey. Jah. Ahora tiene la edad de su padre cuando murió, pero sigue siendo un mocoso. - afirmó con desprecio.

-Eso siempre lo opinamos todos, majestad. Incluso los exiliados nobles.

-Habríamos podido hacer un frente común, terminar de consolidarlo.- dijo, llegando a otra sala llena de máquinas. Afni abrió la caja. Brillaba. La reina tomó los dos palillos. Los examinó.

-Bien lo vale- dijo, sacando otra pequeña caja, como pago final. La mujer sonrió levemente y le dio una reverencia.

-Mucha suerte con Bills, señora.

-Dile a los nobles que no los olvido.- dijo, y Afni besó sus manos y ella las suyas. Era solo la prolongación de una larga amistad que había comenzado por un baño de sangre.


	4. El mal menor

**IV El mal menor**

 **"** **Todo aquel que aspira al poder ya ha vendido su alma al diablo"**

 **Goethe**

"Ella murió con los ojos abiertos. Solo me pedía perdón. Me rogaba por su perdón, pero yo no tenía nada qué perdonarle. Parecía que una criatura tan dulce solo iba a los infiernos y yo solamente maldecía a nuestros dioses. Veía atrocidades. Los médicos jamás pudieron explicármelo. No pudieron. No tuve más remedio que torturar a los que trataron de matarme. A todos esos malditos traidores, que me dijeron que la habían herido. Cab. Cab. Pero Cab murió de una forma espantosa. Nunca pude sacarles nada más. Solo me rogaba por perdón mientras se deshacía en el lecho. Se deshizo de una manera tan cruel, tan brutal. Jamás he matado a nadie así. Jamás… solo pudo haber sido ella. Ella. Ella tuvo que haberla matado, así como a mi padre, mis hermanos e incluso a Prank."

El Rey divagaba, acabando de conquistar y destruir la capital del planeta Sunk, en Occidente. Pero esta vez llevaba prisioneros para su madre, ya que le había dicho que sus medicinas podrían serle valiosas. Los clientes de este planeta eran prácticamente los dirigentes de Oh, que habían negociado el precio en la afirmó que quería a las mentes más brillantes para su uso personal y que los reyes de Oh podrían hacer lo que quisieran con el planeta. Así lo acordaron. Y se revolvió de furia. Algún día, oh, sí, la encerraría, como hacían tantos reyes con sus madres entrometidas, o la exiliaría. ¿Detestaba el planeta? Muy bien, podría vivir grandiosamente en la galaxia sur, donde vivían las sofisticadas civilizaciones que adoraba imitar. Pero tocaba comenzar a acorralarla en su propio terreno. Claro, para eso ya había pedido encargarse personalmente de los asuntos del reino. Pedido informes por aparte. Y usaba el sello de su padre. Aunque era evidente que su madre seguía deshaciéndose fácilmente de sus rivales y que la administración prácticamente estaba en sus manos.

"Le sería tan fácil envenenarme y poner a Vegeta en el trono. Me pregunto por qué ha tardado tanto. Ya teniendo herederos, no me necesita, como no necesitó a mi padre. Puede gobernar a través de un nuevo rey, otra vez."

-Majestad- le dijo Aris.

Había ante él un anciano verde que recordaba bien. Había trabajado para él hasta que tuvo 10 años. No lo había vuelto a ver.

-Dice que lo conoce. Por esto fue que conservamos su vida - dijo, mostrándole el collar. Era el mismo del Rey, que lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres? Te recuerdo bien. Eras uno de los servidores de mi madre.

El hombrecito hizo una reverencia.

-Sarig, majestad. Yo lo saqué cuando arrestaron a su hermanastra, la bella princesa On.

El Rey Vegeta recordó. Recordó su asqueo, sus entrañas revueltas. A su hermanastra mayor, la altiva y bella princesa On, de ojos azules y cabello larguísimo, golpeada. Lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Lo miró con un gesto que lo desconcertó. Era de odio. De que admitía su destino.

-Es verdad. Creí que habías muerto.

-Oh no - respondió el hombrecito. -Yo estaba ahí. Era una linda joven. Lástima que mató a su hermano Skank, con quien la casaron contra su voluntad. Obra de su madre. Yo era uno de los pajes de palacio, pues su madre decidió llevarme de mi planeta para enseñarle varias cosas. Oh, sí, ella gritaba.

-Déjenme a solas con él- insistió. Aris lo miró y dio órdenes.

-Sí. Eres tu. Ahora recuerdo que me sacaste de allí para seguir evitándome aquella penosa escena.

Recordó a su hermanastra On. La más bella de las princesas saiyajin y la más ambiciosa. Hija del primer matrimonio de su padre. Nunca amó a su cruel y poderoso hermano mayor Skank. Y este no la amó nunca a ella. Él era pequeño aún. Lo trataba con desprecio. Y este a ella. Pero ese día la vio escoltada. Su pelo largo y negro iba sobre sus hombros. Iba descalza. Le habían cortado la cola. Sollozaba de furia.

" _-¡Tienes una madre que no dudará en matarte si no le sirves! ¡Cuídate de ella!_

 _"-¡Camina!- le gritó el guardia. En ello, apareció su madre, con su túnica negra, como siempre, altiva._

 _"-¡Por los dioses, On! Muestra un poco de dignidad así sea al enfrentar tu propia muerte. Ya has enlodado suficiente el nombre de esta familia._

 _"-¡Bruja! ¡Cómo deseo que tengas un final miserable! ¡Uno donde mueras gritando, cerda!_

 _"Su madre la abofeteó. El niño trató de impedirlo, pero ella lo frenó con su mirada, como siempre._

 _"-Un saiyajin no es compasivo, menos con la traición. Ella mató a tu hermano y pensaba matarte a ti, sin dudarlo, con tal de llegar al trono y vengar, por cargos imaginarios, a tu padre y sus hermanos._

 _"-¡No lo niegues! ¡Tu los mataste! ¡Los mataste a los tres! Mi padre murió con tu veneno, mis hermanos murieron por tu veneno… - le dijo, con sus ojos azules llenos de odio. Pero su madre no se alteró._

 _"-Y ahora desvarías, tu, la adúltera asesina de mi hijo. Pues bien. Resolveremos esto de una vez- dijo, sacando una bola de energía de su dedo._

 _"-Sosténganla._

 _"-Madre..._

 _"-Así me mates, este palacio recordará siempre tus crímenes... tus crímenes, maldita zorra adoradora de tsufurus. Maldita traidora, hija de traidores. Maldita seas tú y toda tu descendencia…- le dijo, mientras la jalaban duramente. - Te pudrirás y morirás gritando. Lo perderás todo. Y si tengo que dar mi vida para que esto se cumpla, sea..._

 _"Ella quitó la bola de energía. La miró con una sonrisa sardónica._

 _"-Dijiste que lo aprendiste todo de mí, ¿no es verdad?_

 _"-Exacto. Si soy una asesina es porque tu lo eres. Aprendí de la basura- le dijo, con desprecio._

 _"La reina madre sonrió. Ni aún así lograba alterarla. Eso le impresionaba a su pequeño hijo adolescente. Jamás se alteraba ante nada. Se reía. La peor humillación._

 _"-He aquí la diferencia entre tu y yo, mi querida On- dijo, sacando su propia daga. - Pueden decir lo que quieran de mí pero hice de esta lóbrega caverna y de este árido desierto un lugar que impone respeto. Digno de nuestra raza. Cumplí con mi deber y lo hago con mi pueblo. ¿Los ves quejándose? No. En cambio tu, que ni siquiera mostraste ser buena regente ni en tiempo de guerra ni de paz, solo quedarás como una adúltera asesina con mucha, pero mucha ambición. Y jamás te perdonaré que hayas asesinado a mi hijo, tu marido, tu hermanastro. Tu Rey._

 _"-¿A ese maldito psicópata asqueroso al que criaste como un degenerado? - la interrumpió ella. -¡ Con gusto volvería a matarlo! ¡Con gusto!_

 _"La Reina no se alteró._

 _"- Pero soy la reina, la regente, quien nos gobierna. Y seré más que tu muerte. Yo existiré por siempre. Tu nombre será borrado y enlodado en la infamia._

 _"-¡No te atrevas!- le gritó ella y el príncipe cerró los ojos cuando vio saliendo sangre de su rostro. La había cortado. Había mancillado su belleza. Ahí el hombre verde lo sacó del pasillo._

 _"-Majestad, venga- le dijo. Y él asintió, asqueado, para luego vomitar. Luego oyó el impacto. Vio la luz. Oyó la voz de su madre, imperturbable._

 _"-Quemen el cuerpo. Diremos que se suicidó por el dolor de su traición. Sus cenizas, al espacio. No es digna de permanecer más en este planeta. - le oyó decir fríamente a su madre._

 _"-De pensar que... ella tenía una habitación. De pensar en sus espléndidos vestidos, sus joyas, su... que era mi hermana..._

 _"Y no pudo decir más, porque de inmediato vinieron las damas de su madre._

 _"-Ella desea hablar con usted, joven..."_

-Creí que habías muerto. Creí que ella te había matado.

-Oh, no. Compró mi silencio y luego me sugirió "amablemente" otro planeta menos duro para vivir. Eso significaba en su lenguaje que si permanecía un minuto más con usted, moriría. Y no soy tonto. Nunca lo fui, por eso creo que sobreviví los tres reinados. El más largo ha sido el de su madre, claro. Y pobre princesa On, pobre. Su madre supo dónde atacar. Le tasajeó la cara como a un cerdo, para luego matarla con un flash en el abdomen. Tanto odio le tenía por la muerte de su hermano.

-¿Por qué te necesitaba?

-Porque yo le hablé de los Johar, quienes tienen la inmortalidad. Los que tenían tecnología mágica para preservar una vida eterna y hacer crecer cosas en lugares áridos. Porque le di la tecnología de ellos, al ser una subespecie de la raza. Por eso no me mató, cuando su difunto padre invadió Kalen, donde vivían un millón de razas juntas. Ella misma eligió a quiénes quería llevarse. Fue el regalo que le dio su padre por ayudarlo en su caída.

-Y aún así lo mató. - respondió el Rey, pensando en por qué su madre se seguía conservando tan bien a pesar de sus años. Y no hallaba otra explicación.

-¿Ah? ¿Así que usted también lo cree?

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes algo?

-Pues ví rastros del arsénico en las armas aquél día en que trajeron a su padre . Las armas estaban envenenadas. Y luego hallé rastros de la sustancia ese día, de por casualidad, en una de las uñas de su madre, porque el rastro antes de entrar al cuerpo es plateado. Quizás ella pudo haberlo rematado.

-¿Crees que lo mismo les pasó a mis hermanastros?

-¿Qué si fueron envenenados? Sí, eso creo. No tengo la menor duda. Todos sabían que eran un estorbo para que su hermano estuviera en el trono. Se interponían en el camino de su madre.

-Ven conmigo. Te necesitaré- afirmó el rey, quien estaba perturbado, viajando en su nave.

"Una familia corrupta. Corrupta por ella. Un palacio lleno de malignidad. Como jamás se había visto en nuestra raza. Ella es el monstruo. No nosotros", pensó.

En el planeta Vegeta, la reina acababa de recibir un mensaje. Lo leyó. Puso su mano en su barbilla.

"Si mato a ese estúpido hombre verde apenas llegue será muy evidente que lo he hecho yo y con el general ya he despertado muchas sospechas sobre mí misma. Sabía que debía matarlo aquél día, pero qué tonta fui. Y de todos los planetas, tenía que esconderse en ese" afirmó para sí misma, molesta, mirando un puñal con diamantes. Un regalo.

"Y es una lástima, porque lo apreciaba, pero qué remedio" dijo, y escribió una orden cifrada. El hombre verde jamás llegaría a pisar el planeta Vegeta. Esperaba asegurarse de eso. Siempre tenía que hacerlo, no conocía otra cosa. Miró los palillos de un material fosforecente y brillante. Ese sería su regalo para el único ser al que le rendiría tributo. Al segundo al que le tenía verdadero pavor, pero devoción. Porque había sido real. Porque la atormentaba a ella y a su raza con pedidos imposibles. Pero ella jamás había fallado. Y menos mal, gracias a los dioses, los tsufuru que tenía en la galaxia sur le seguían siendo leales. Sabían recorrer el Universo. Sabían pagar su lealtad. Vegeta se enfrascó 10 años con ellos en una sangrienta guerra, pero ella había sacado antes a los nobles que siempre le demostraron su lealtad como soberana. Bien pensado. Ahora no lo lamentaba.

Claro está, ¡Si el rey Vegeta se enterara! Gritaría "traición". "Traición". No dudaría en hacerlo como su padre. Pero su padre no pudo gritar más. Lo tuvo que matar por un año antes de matarlo definitivamente. Ya no lo necesitaba más. No, no le tuvo nunca, jamás, una pizca de cariño a aquel que escogió ella como compañero. No a pesar de haberla colmado en el lecho, porque jamás se cansaba. A pesar de hacerle tres hijos. A pesar de que este no fue un mal cónyuge. Nunca lo quiso. Siempre tuvo claro que era un vehículo para sentarse en su trono. Era tal y como su hijo, idolatraba a su reina. Creía que mandaba, pero ella mandaba. Siempre lo hizo.

-El poder es tan solitario. Es un monstruo que nunca descansa- suspiró.

Era un monstruo, _su_ monstruo, el que tenía en su interior. Era ella misma ,estaba más allá de ella misma. Era el que la impulsaba a nunca descansar. A estar siempre alerta. No, no habría podido tener jamás una vida de buena reina. Jamás habría podido serlo, menos en la raza en la que había nacido. Nunca estaba satisfecha, nunca estaba conforme, quería verlo todo, abarcarlo todo, poseerlo todo. No se diferenciaba de muchos saiyajines del pasado. Ni de muchos reyes. Así que no tenía por qué lamentarlo, aunque a veces le pesara, más que su propia soledad.

Bajó a su sótano y comenzó a probar toda clase de venenos. Eran sus favoritos. Podía crear con ellos poderosas medicinas. Hacer morir multitudes si se esparcían con el aire. Luego comenzó a construir varios prototipos de naves y de implementos. Le gustaban mucho los adecuados al cuerpo humano. Cómo hacerlos más resistentes, poderosos. Cómo darles bienestar. Estuvo con los científicos, estudiándolo todo. Le parecía buena idea implantar píldoras de resistencia y sustancias que estimularan a las tropas. Que incrementaran su poder de pelea. Y las naves y pasadizos pensados para la capital. Habrían más trabajos. De esta manera crecería el poder adquisitivo de la población. Y la sociedad guerrera tendría más bases para desarrollarse.

En las nuevas ciudades, escuchaba a los delegados e impartía justicia. Y así lo hacía desde el gran Palacio. Volaba personalmente en un día por todo el planeta. Jamás descansaba. Era implacable. En la mañana, paseó por la galería del Palacio. Los viejos reyes. Los que vivían como ella, como monstruos. Lobos. Carroña. Y la famosa estatua de la madre del príncipe Vegeta, a la que vio sin sentimiento.

"No te la mereces" - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. - "Yo misma fui la que te maté".

Pensándolo bien, se había deshecho de todas sus rivales femeninas, una tras otra. La primera fue la esposa de su difunto marido. Envenenada. Su suegra. Envenenada en su prisión. Las amantes de su marido, estranguladas, asesinadas o envenenadas. Su hijastra, ejecutada por ella misma. Nada del otro mundo. Pero ella era la que más le había pesado en su pequeño atisbo de conciencia. Porque su hijo, el Rey, la amaba. Y eso era algo que jamás pudo experimentar. No esa clase de amor. Y eran tantos sus celos, que la mató. La mató porque ella fue amada por su hijo. Amada por todos. Amada. Y porque cometió el error que la mató por simplemente amar.

Y cuando se ama con locura se hacen estupideces y eso fue lo que hizo la tonta, pobrecita Cab: suponer que lo que ella pensaba era por el bien del rey. Y eso incluía, a la larga, traicionarlo. Su hijo jamás lo sabría, pero en uno de los tantos complots para matarlo, ella había participado. Creyó que los nobles apartarían a su madre del poder y lo rodearían, pero para asesinarlo. Eso no lo sabía ella, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Y ella consiguió las pruebas con sus agentes, vigilando, siempre incansable. Siempre hastiada, pero era su deber. Hacía tiempo quería deshacerse de su odiada nuera, y ella le dió la oportunidad perfecta. No creyó que fuera tan fácil, en verdad.

Ella lo iba a convocar a una reunión con los nobles, que ya torturados, confesaron que la matarían. Y eso hicieron, pero ella, que fue con el niño, pudo evitar a tiempo la conjura. Todos arrestados por los hombres de su madre, todos destrozados. Pero Cab estaba implicada. Se había reunido antes con otros nobles.

Ahora estaba herida y no le importó visitarla así para decirle que tenía pruebas de su traición involuntaria. No le importaba en lo absoluto que lo hubiera hecho para deshacerse de ella, pero su hijo también iba a morir. Y ella también, como pudo haberse dado cuenta (y lo dijo en tono tan irónico, que solo veía el rostro horrorizado de la joven reina). Y quién sabe, hasta los niños. Vegeta y Tarble. Ahí comenzó a llorar, pero ni aún así se conmovió.

La obligó a elegir: o se suicidaba o el rey lo sabría todo y le haría un daño enorme y moriría deshonrosamente. No quiso suicidarse y prefirió contarle la verdad al Rey. Hasta que halló la manera de envenenarla e implicó a los traidores. Y la vio agonizar, languidecer día tras día, sin que tuviera la oportunidad de contarle nada a su marido.

Porque sabía que él la mataría. La amaba tanto que lo lastimaría. Lo lastimaría en verdad. Y él ya no sería el mismo. Sería un sujeto dañado. No podía quitarle esa imagen de su mujer. ¡Le estaba ofreciendo la redención y aún así ella se negaba!

 _-"¿Por qué lo haces? Voy a pedir que te vayas. Quiero que venga él. Quiero que venga él y lo sepa todo. Jamás nos guardamos secretos entre nosotros._

 _"-Tu guardaste uno muy terrible: la traición. Si Vegeta se entera, te estrangulará._

 _"-Me perdonará, lo sé..._

 _"Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _"-Te ama tanto que le habrás clavado un puñal y te matará ahí mismo. Por lo menos deja que se lleve una buena imagen de ti. - le rogó._

 _"-Quiero recuperarme, quiero contárselo todo._

 _"Ella le dio agua, pero esta la rechazó._

 _"-Tiene veneno. Todo lo que sirves tiene veneno._

 _"Ella se tomó el agua. No le pasó nada._

 _"La reina comenzó a voltearse, para luego vomitar._

 _"-No quiero morirme- dijo, llorando. -Quiero ver a mis hijos. A Vegeta y a Tarble. Quiero llevármelos, quiero..._

 _"Se dobló sobre sí misma. Definitivamente esa mujer jamás quiso ser reina y solo amaba a su hijo. No estaba preparada para vivir en un mundo de carroñeros._

 _"-¿Por qué es tan odioso todo esto? ¿Por qué solo hallo traiciones, juegos, perfidia? Yo solo quería protegerlo. Yo solo lo amaba. Yo solo...- dijo, tratando de llorar, pero estaba tan débil que las lágrimas no le salían._

 _"-Debes ir a la cámara de recuperación, para hidratarte._

 _"-Ya lo hice. No quiero morirme. No, no quiero. Y cuando me recupere le diré que me obligaste a suicidarme. Porque eres tu, serpiente, quien has corrompido a esta familia. Dicen que el padre del rey murió por tu culpa. Y sus primeros hijos. ¡Eres tu! Confiésalo ahora. Siempre me viste como una amenaza. Como poca cosa. Te di lo que querías, descendencia y ahora no te sirvo más._

 _"Ella pensó que técnicamente era así, pero no le respondió._

 _"-Traicionaste al rey. En eso no tuve nada que ver._

 _"Mentía. Ella misma le expresaba "lo preocupada" que estaba por la suerte de su hijo y nietos. Le decía "protégelo". "Protégelo". La volvía loca con su paranoia. Y así se lo expresó la agonizante._

 _"-No creí que fueses tan tonta como para llegar a traicionarlo._

 _"-¡Lo protegía de ti! ¡De tí! ¡Sé que algún día llegarás a matarlo y a querer su ruina para querer gobernar a través de mi hijo! ¡Lo protegía de ti! ¡Él entenderá!_

 _"-Entenderá que te aliaste con sus enemigos para matarlo._

 _"-Que fui solo un peón. ¡Oh! ¡Jamás debí meterme en esto! - lamentó, sollozando. La reina madre no sentía un ápice de compasión por su par. La consideraba solo una traidora._

 _"-Está bien. Díselo. A diferencia de ti, jamás he temido por mi suerte. Oh, mira qué deliciosos higos.- dijo, probándolos. Te restablecerán._

 _"Ella no los probó. Pero la Reina Madre se los comió enteros._

 _"Esta se fue y sacó un frasco que abrió de inmediato. El antídoto suficiente como para no morirse y solo pasar unas semanas de agonía infernal, pero necesarias para cerrar la farsa . Cuando sintió los primeros retorcijones y ya languidecía en su propio lecho, le llevaron la noticia de que ella sí moriría consumiéndose, sin nada que la salvara. Y cuando abrieran su cuerpo, no encontrarían nada, porque el veneno lo había desarrollado de tal forma que no dejara marcas. Su obra maestra, perfeccionada a través de tantas víctimas, incluidos su marido y sus suegros."_

 _Pero había elegido el mal menor. Era mejor que ella muriese como una santa y que Vegeta pensara que su amantísima esposa había sido la única mujer pura de su vida. La reina honorable, no la tonta que se dejó confundir en un juego palaciego. Era mejor que muriera pensando en eso y no en la confundida y estúpida plebeya que jamás debió ser reina. No, le rompería el corazón a Vegeta pero no permitiría que cruzara el umbral que ella cruzó siendo muy joven. No permitiría que su alma se corrompiera más. No haría eso porque no odiaba a su hijo. Y porque aún sentía afecto por él, en ese entonces. Jamás consentiría que se enterase del terrible error que lo hubiera matado en verdad. Hasta que convaleciente, caminó al lado de su nieto, acompañada de dos damas. Pidió estar a solas con él, pensando en que jamás se libraría del asesinato. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _"Se quedó al lado de su nieto mayor , aún un bebé. Durmió a su lado, hasta que oyó un grito. Ella había muerto._

 _"Y la reina solo miró a su nieto Vegeta, dormido._

 _"-Tenías una madre muy estúpida, aunque muy noble. Pero esas dos combinaciones podrían llegar a matarte, tal y como le pasó a ella. Perdóname por lo que te he hecho- le dijo, lúgubre- En serio lo siento. Pero era necesario. Yo me encargaré de que jamás seas así- dijo, besándole la frente._

 _"Ella entró de nuevo para ver lo que había hecho. La reina titular había muerto con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiese visto algo horrible. Seguramente le habrían tocado alucinaciones, a algunos siempre les pasaba lo mismo antes del fin. Su marido le cerró los ojos y la besó por última vez. Miró a su madre con un odio infinito._

 _"-¿A qué hora murió?_

 _"-No lo sé. Solo repetía mi nombre. Castiga personalmente a los traidores. Quiero que tu misma dirijas las torturas. Quiero sus cabezas. ¡Sus cabezas! - le dijo, enloquecido de dolor. Ella le respondió serenamente._

 _"-Lo que me pidas para ayudarte en este momento será lo que haga, hijo._

 _"-No te veo celebrando. ¿No harás una de tus impresionantes fiestas en tu palacio? ¿Por qué no te veo corriendo de alegría? ¡Dímelo!_

 _"-Es la madre de mis nietos, ¿cómo haría semejante cosa?- le preguntó, fingiendo indignación. -Además, a mí también me envenenaron._

 _"-Harías eso y más. La veo a ella y pienso en mi padre.- le dijo, con los ojos húmedos y llenos de odio. Definitivamente su hijo estaba quebrado. Pero por lo menos no la había matado él mismo._

 _"-Te recuerdo que tu padre murió por un mortífero ataque de los Morgs. ¿Acaso soy un morg?_

 _"-Tienes el alma podrida- le espetó su hijo y ella le dio una bofetada._

 _"-No te atrevas o te pesará- le advirtió él, tomándose la mejilla. - Lo haces otra vez y verás mi justicia. Ante esto, su madre, delirante por el veneno en su cuerpo, solo se echó a reír malignamente. Su hijo la odió aún más por eso._

 _"-¿Moriré por "traición"? Te meterías en serios problemas, Vegeta. Arruinarías el reino. Te lo estoy advirtiendo. ¿No fui yo la que descubrí el complot? ¿No he sido yo? Hubiese sido otro, sería alabado. Pero fui yo. He evitado que te mataran, así como desde el día en que naciste._

 _"-Quién sabe si tú misma lo inventaste. - le respondió su hijo._

 _"Ella le iba a dar otra bofetada, pero él paró el ataque. Ella entonces lo golpeó en el vientre y lo empujó. Él se abalanzó contra ella, pero esta se situó al lado del cadáver ya frío de su nuera. Abrio los brazos, sonriendo con ojos de loca._

 _"-Vamos. Hazlo. Mátame y te ahorrarás los costos del funeral. Dos reinas en una- le dijo, pálida y sudorosa. -Estoy medio muerta. ¡Hazlo! -le dijo enloquecida. Él solo no pudo con su propio horror y puso un puño encima de la mesa._

 _"-Vete de mi presencia, madre. Haz lo que te pedí._

 _"Ella se levantó, limpiándose las ropas. Y a pesar de todo, su hijo no fue el mismo nunca más"._

Suspiró. No hubiera podido hacer otra cosa. Si ella estuviera viva, no habría soportado la presión. Quizás él la hubiese perdonado y hubiesen sido felices. Pero su madre terminaría en una torre o exiliada. Había aprovechado la oportunidad. Y la había tomado. Además, el perdón nunca estuvo en la naturaleza de Vegeta. Jamás. Era tan recto como su padre, pero no toleraba flaquezas. Ni siquiera de los que amaba. Y eso habría sido un golpe peor que la muerte de su amada.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirse nada. Él no había querido decirle que estuvo a punto de atraparla y ella que su soplón ahora estaba en alguna alcantarilla de la galaxia Sur, partido en pedazos por algunos tsufurus. Wine le había traído su cabeza y ella la había incinerado, con pesar. Pero ahora se dirigían a donde alguien ante quien todas esas terribles componendas no significaban nada. Solo los placeres.

-Espero que estés segura de lo que haces.- le dijo su hijo, probando su comida con un catador. Ella solo se burló de él en su fuero interno. No pensaba matarlo ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca… a menos de que él le diera motivos. Estaba muy cansada de gobernar, aunque no lo admitiera. Algún día debía dejar todo el poder, pero para cuando Vegeta, su nieto, ya estuviese más grande. Mientras tanto, su padre seguiría haciendo lo mejor que sabría hacer y era pelear. Además, si quisiera matarlo, no sería tan obvia.

Así despertó de sus cavilaciones, cuando entraron al planeta de Bills, al lado del príncipe Vegeta. Entraron con varios soldados cargando varias cajas, en naves.

-No hables- le ordenó su abuela, tomándole del rostro. Él asintió.

El rey Vegeta y su madre se acercaron. Ella iba como siempre, de negro. Llegaron a su rocoso palacio. Ella iba con todos los presentes, atrás. Y con sus soldados. Se sentaron al frente de una mesa vacía. Era el tributo que debían pagar. O la criatura destruiría su planeta. Así era desde siempre. Y ella jamás se atrevió a fallar. Reapareció con dos reyes antes que ella y mató a uno. Tuvo piedad del planeta por su astuta esposa, su tía abuela. Y desde ahí aprendieron la lección, todos los saiyajin.

-Tal y como lo ordené. Ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar o yo misma los mataré antes de que Bills lo haga.- indicó. El Rey, sabedor también de esa historia, solo veía el penoso ritual con desagrado.

-No entiendo por qué debemos cumplir sus caprichos. Esto es humillante.- le dijo el rey a su madre.

-Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que nosotros. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Pelear no sirve de nada, no en este caso. - le respondió, ordenándolo todo.

-Cómo desearía que muriera. - musitó él, porque lo quería con toda su alma. No quería más humillación. Un saiyajin jamás se humillaba. Eso le habían enseñado. Eso le había enseñado ella.

-Eso jamás va a pasar. Es un dios. Es algo para lo que nunca te prepararon- dijo, mirándolo trémula, mientras revisaba cada detalle. Entonces, los dos sintieron un ki amenazador. Vegeta se inclinó, pero lo frenó su madre.

-No.- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

El alto dios se acercó y la reina hizo una profunda reverencia. Le entregó su caja. Él la examinó. Se sentó. Probó dos bocadillos.

-Perfecto. Esto era lo que buscaba. Pocos logran complacerme- masculló. - Todo, nuevo, fresco... innovador. ¿Cuánto te tomó hacer esta tarea, Sarin?

-Dos años, excelencia- dijo, sin mirarlo.

-¿Y qué habría pasado si no lo hubieras hecho tan maravillosamente?

-El final, excelencia- dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos violeta.

-Qué lista. Por eso eres la Reina de tu raza, que no es pródiga con estos gestos- dijo, probando las frutas azules. - Exquisitas, Wiss. - le dijo a su asistente azul, que solo probó el bocadillo y sonrió.

-La reina Sarin nunca falla, Bills. Tiene tan buen gusto- dijo, sonriendo.

-Estoy tan complacido que solo a ti te invitaré a sentarte. Tu hijo puede acompañarnos... de lejos.- dijo, mirando al rey Vegeta, que lo miró adusto. Ella se sentó, cuando Wiss le ofreció la mesa. Lo hizo con precaución. Y sintió su mirada. Se sintió paralizada, descubierta, desnuda en un solo segundo. Sus crímenes, sus partos, sus órdenes. Todo. Solo exhaló. Su hijo se dio cuenta, pero ella de inmediato se esforzó por no asustarte.

-Ahora explícame todo lo que has hecho. Han llegado a mis oídos rumores de que sabes manejar otro tipo de... sustancias…- le dijo y todo, de inmediato vino a su mente otra vez. Así era de poderoso. Pero ella solo exhaló, tratando de controlarse.

\- Así que espero que estas delicias no tengan un "toque mágico", porque te advierto de antemano que no funcionarán. Aunque están tan deliciosas que no importaría- dijo, lanzando un montón de granos azules, para engullirlos.

Ella bebió y todo le supo a sangre. Pero se limpió, temborosa.

-Son del planeta Oh. Los trajeron para mí. Los congelaron por cincuenta años. Y las conservé en un lugar que tengo especialmente para eso. - explicó.

-Y los palillos más delicados del mundo. Son perfectos – dijo, examinándolos, para tomar con ellos mucha comida y luego partirlos. Se regeneraron solos. Ergonómicos. Debiste pagar mucho por ellos.

-Lo suficiente, excelencia. Son tan maravillosos que se limpian solos. -afirmó.

El dios parecía un gato. La miraba fijamente y ella se esforzaba por no bajar la vista.

"Sé lo que has hecho. Todos tus pensamientos. Tu pasado, presente y futuro. Sé quien eres, lo que serás, lo que no volverás a ser"

Ella respiró agitadamente otra vez. No se dejaría amedrentar. Hasta que este sonrió torvamente.

-Jah. Eso veo- gruñó, mientras Wiss los veía maravillado.

"Siete mujeres de la familia real y cinco hombres. Qué buen récord"- se burló, para luego tomar otro bocadillo.

-No has comido nada, Sarin.

-No deseo probar lo que es expresamente suyo, su excelencia- le dijo sonriendo, pálida.

-Si no lo haces te saldrán arrugas. Aunque son inexistentes- le respondió Bills.

-Se conserva tan bien para su edad - insistió, sonriéndole Wiss. - Con perdón.

Ella sonrió levemente. La presencia de Wiss era lo único que la tranquilizaba en lo que parecía ser el espantoso juicio al que era sometida.

-Pero esa horrible cola- cuestionó Bills , viéndola alrededor de su cintura. - ¿No te parece espantosa?

-Abominable, sin duda, pero así es la raza saiyajin. Incluso su hijo la tiene- dijo, mirando al rey Vegeta, que seguía impasible.

"Todo criminal merece un castigo" sintió que le dijo. Ella apretó sus manos ante la silla.

"Solo hice lo que debía hacer" le respondió. Pero Bills sonrió.

-Pienso que deberíamos cortarla.

-Oh, Bills...

-Le haríamos un favor a tal belleza. Tan buen gusto no merece algo tan supino- dijo, acercándose a la reina. Su hijo palideció, pero ella seguía impasible.

"Castigo".

-Sí, no quiero esa cola frente a mi vista.

"Castigo".

-No...- insistió el rey.

-No hables- dijo la reina, sin mirarlo. Bills sonrió y tomó su cola.

-Esto te quitaría toda tu esencia saiyajin, ¿no es verdad?

"Castigo. Disfrútalo".

-Un poco, excelencia- le dijo, mirándolo fríamente.

"Castigo".

-Y qué gran actriz eres. Te mueres de miedo ahora mismo.

"Castigo".

-Madre- insistió el Rey.

"Castigo"

-Pero de veras, sabes que es mi manera de mostrarte mi aprecio. Una belleza así merece algo mejor.

"Castigo".

-Gracias, excelencia.

-Dime Bills, querida.

De repente, sus palabras pararon de atormentarla. Ella se había rendido a su destino. Sería humillada si eso le representaba que se callara. Que le quitaran lo único que la hacía saiyajin, qué importaba. Todo menos lo que en realidad amaba.

-Bills- dijo, mirándolo para bajar los ojos.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó el rey, más alterado. - ¡Te juro que te daré lo que quieras!

Bills volteó la mirada. Se veía atemorizante. Así se acercó al rey Vegeta, que lo miró también atemorizado.

-¿Y quién eres tu para impedirlo? ¿Cómo osas interrumpirme? ¡Qué mal trabajo has hecho, Sarin !

-Perdóneme, excelencia. Si me permite... - dijo, levantándose y aproximándose a su hijo.

-Cállate- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Este se horrorizó aún más.

-Madre. No. - le gritó.

Ella lo siguió mirando reprensivamente.

-Y tu no te atrevas a acercarte- le dijo al príncipe Vegeta, que asintió, horrorizado también. Ella se quitó su armadura y sus joyas, una por una.

-Adelante.- le dijo, arrodillándose sobre su falda con abertura. Sintió el dolor y sintió que se retorcía. Pero no quiso expresar nada.

Bills quemó la cola, para solo dejar cenizas. Ella solo cerró los ojos, y así se quedó, mientras el rey Vegeta la miraba espantado. Ya no era una digna saiyajin. Vio cómo el dios le extendió la mano. Apenas la levantó, la besó con una reverencia.

"Castigo" volvió a decir, ahora burlón.

-Eres buena para entender por qué lo he hecho y así se lo explicarás a tu impetuoso hijo y a tu pueblo. Esta es mi muestra de agradecimiento, Sarin . Ahora puedes irte. Wiss, encárgate.

-Le encantarán algunos regalos que he conseguido expresamente para usted, majestad.

Ella asintió, embotada. Entre Wine y Dine tuvieron que cargarla a la nave principal.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?- le gritó su hijo, mientras ella se sentaba, debilitada. El príncipe Vegeta la observaba asustado. -¿Qué dirán los soldados, el pueblo? ¡Ya no eres una saiyajin! ¡Él lo sabía, por eso te cortó lo único que te igualaba a nosotros! ¡Tu y tu vanidad!

"Castigo" pensaba ahora ella y lo que veía. Lo que vio. Un planeta explotando. El cadáver de su marido. De su nuera. De sus hijos. Sus manos ensangrentadas.

-Vanidad.- espetó, pidiendo vino de inmediato, indignada por el nivel de idiotez de su hijo. - Ojalá se tratara de eso. Solo nos mostró lo que puede hacernos, Vegeta. Esta vez fue amable y estaba de buen humor- dijo, bebiendo una medicina que le habían traído sus dos escoltas. Tosió. Su nieto solo la miraba horrorizado. Su hijo también.

-Así que esa es su manera de humillarnos...- entendió.

-Siempre lo hará. Para él, como para Freezer, solo somos simios. Y mejor si se hace de esta forma y no de otras más terribles. - dijo y cerró los ojos. No se iba la palabra, hasta que la calló, respirando fuertemente. No dejó a Vegeta, su nieto, acercarse.

-¡Pero esto lo es! ¡Le han quitado su cola a mi propia madre! ¡Han humillado a la familia real! - le gritó su hijo. Ella lo miró con desprecio. ¿Qué sabía él? ¿Qué diablos sabía él? Él, tan pusilánime, que jamás había tenido que matar a nadie para conservar un trono. ¡Él, que creía que lo de Bills había sido solo una niñería! ¡Él, que no tenía las manos manchadas de sangre!

-¡Basta!- le gritó, con los ojos desorbitados. Se levantó, temblando, furiosa. - Te diré que es terrible: ver a tu madre y a tus hermanas calcinadas por la guardia real, en una ejecución pública. Ver a tu padre decapitado ante un montón de idiotas con cola solo por capricho, ¡por una decisión estúpida!- le dijo alterada. - ¡Eso sí es terrible! ¡No morir como guerrero, morir por cobardía! Morir de una manera miserable y eso no te lo deseo ni a tí - le gritó. Su hijo la miró a los ojos y siempre aprovechaba los momentos menos oportunos para sacarle en cara sus supuestos crímenes, reales o imaginarios.

-¿Entonces me matarías como al General? Confiésalo, madre. Dímelo y así me ahorraré montones de estupideces. - le dijo, tomándola de los hombros.

-Basta ya- dijo el príncipe Vegeta, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó. Su abuela arremetió, quitando sus manos de sus hombros.

-Acabo de salvar tu pobre pellejo ante el dios más poderoso del Universo. Consideraré tu respeto como una forma de agradecimiento... o de ahora en adelante dejaré que pisotee tu cabeza o algo mucho peor- dijo, mirando al príncipe, que volvió a decir "Basta".

-No consentirías eso- repitió su hijo.

-No. Preferiría que te matara mil veces a tí- le dijo. El rey se rió, irónico.

-Siempre lo has querido, desde que nací. Admítelo. ¡Admítelo! -le gritó. Hasta que los dos oyeron otro grito y quedaron en el suelo. Era el príncipe, alterado.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! -les dijo a los dos, amenazador. -¡Basta!

Madre e hijo se miraron. El rey Vegeta miró a su hijo asustado. Algún día lo superaría y eso estaba cerca. Involuntariamente ayudó a su madre a levantarse. Si el niño desplegaba aún más su poder, podía hacer explotar la nave. Ningún servidor podía acercarse. Y la nave se movía terriblemente. Ella entendió con una mirada de su hijo que la autorizaba a calmarlo.

-Vegeta… pequeño… soy yo… tu abuela… tu padre y yo no volveremos a pelear… estaremos bien. Estoy bien… - le dijo acercándose y trastabillando. Le ofreció su mano. El niño volvió a la normalidad.

-Acompaña a tu abuela- le dijo su padre, que lo miró asustado. Este la ayudó a apoyarse. La dejó en su lecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste en verdad, abuela?

-Porque era eso o darle mi dignidad. Y prefería eso a verte lastimado por él o con mi orgullo destrozado. Prefiero cualquier cosa.- le dijo, tomando su mano, mientras se acostaba.

-Él no me lastimaría. - respondió Vegeta.

-Ha destruido planetas enteros, claro que te lastimaría. Y debes acordarte de una cosa muy importante: harás lo que tenga que hacerse. Pero tu dignidad nunca la pueden pisotear. Siempre habrá una forma de salvarla. Eso es lo que nunca se debe perder. Eres un príncipe y debes comportarte como tal. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, abuela.

El niño la dejó descansando. Ella solo dejó caer unas lágrimas, para luego encogerse sobre sí misma. Lo que había visto había sido lo que temía, pero no lo peor. No lo lamentaba, de todos modos. No lo lamentaría nunca. Bills no la doblegaría. No lo haría porque era peor lo que la llevó a cometer sus crímenes que una maldita cola. Era el mal menor, la maldita cola.

"Por los dioses que ha sido peor lo que me llevó al trono. ¿Qué puede ser una cola? Mi familia entera, ejecutada, vilmente. Quizás... quizás..." dijo, tratando de levantarse y viendo las estrellas. Pero lo hizo desde su lecho. "Quizás si no hubiesen matado a mi familia no hubiese tenido que ascender al trono. Hubiese terminado en otro planeta, colonizando reliquias. Matando. En una existencia como la de cualquier mujer saiyajin, profundamente anodina", pensaba.

"Siempre fuimos la cantera oficial de reinas del planeta Plant, en ese entonces llamado Plant.

"Destacábamos por nuestra belleza y fertilidad. A diferencia de las otras mujeres saiyajin nacimos con los ojos violeta y el pelo increíblemente sedoso. Algún ancestro tsufuru. O alguna esclava sexual, sin lugar a dudas. O seguramente una humanoide que debieron considerar una diosa en tiempos. Mi tía abuela fue la última reina de nuestra familia, para cuando yo era una niña. Y mi hermana mayor, Dionne, se preparaba para ser la siguiente.

"A diferencia de todas las demás mujeres saiyajin a nosotras no solo nos enseñaron a pelear. También nos educaron con tsufurus y viajamos para saber mucho más. Podríamos ser mejor que la raza bárbara que parecíamos ser. Y eso lo sabía mi padre, consejero del rey Vejito, quien trató de acercarse a los tsufuru del otro hemisferio. Y lo hizo, con éxito. Incluso trajo preceptores debidamente protegidos y comenzó a importar tecnología. Él sabía que no podíamos hacernos a tantos enemigos y por eso debíamos cooperar. El rey lo veía débil, pero hábil con su inteligencia. Y eso fue su condena a muerte, porque comenzó a tener poder y relaciones directas con el clan de Freezer.

"Y con los tsufuru, de igual manera. Y luego mi hermana desarrolló un gran poder, que sobrepasó al del príncipe Vejito. Una mujer inteligente y poderosa era una amenaza. Por todo eso, al rey se le metió en la cabeza eliminarnos y condenarnos por hechiceras, si es que existía tal cosa. Y en una emboscada el mismo rey mató a mi padre. Y a nosotras y a nuestra madre nos encerraron, para vejarnos. Seis mujeres y una niña, yo. Dos bárbaros vinieron y nos golpearon como a cualquier raza débil. Menos en la cara, pues el rey "no quería arruinar nuestra belleza" para cuando nos ejecutara. A todas, incluida a mi madre, nos violaron de todas las formas posibles. De nada sirvió nuestro poder, la guardia cercana al rey estaba mejor entrenada. Mataron a nuestros servidores tsufuru, a los que les pagábamos. Destruyeron todo lo que adquirimos, para mostrar que el poderío saiyajin no podía ser traicionado.

"Hasta que llegó esa noche y solo recuerdo que no quería despertar. Cuando lo hice, ví a muchos retorciéndose. Eran soldados. Una mujer. Mi criada. Pune. La más sabia preceptora que había contratado mi padre. Ahí ví por primera vez el veneno. Ella me llevó de la mano y jamás volví a ver a mi madre ni a mis hermanas. Solo hasta que las ejecutaron al día siguiente, todo se veía en las pantallas. Destruidas con bolas de energía, amarradas de los brazos, ante la asquerosa turba. Calcinadas. Oí sus gritos, aún los oigo . Nunca más se volvió a saber de mí. Y así huí al otro hemisferio. Aprendí diez años con los tsufuru. Ella me acogió. Me hizo su propia hija. Y me cortó la cola".

 _"Juro que mataré a ese rey- le dije a Pune. - Morirá por mi propia mano y también su descendencia._

 _"-¿Lo juras?- preguntó mi maestra, mirándome con frialdad. - Si lo juras, no puedes retractarte._

 _"-Jamás olvidaré de quién soy hija. Ni por un momento._

 _"-Pues sea- dijo, y sacó una gran bola de energía que selló nuestro pacto con mi corazón incluido. La bola no me mató. Se quedó adentro de mí"._

 _"Y jamás he podido retractarme. Incluso a pesar de mis lágrimas y terrores. Porque dos hijos míos que amé también han muerto por ese juramento que he pagado tan caro. ¿Qué puede significar una cola?"_


	5. Tronos que corrompen

**5\. Tronos que corrompen**

" **Todo poder es una conspiración permanente". - Honoré de Balzac.**

Llegaste a gobernar un planeta gigantesco mas 10 planetas satélite. Integraste más de 500 pueblos al sistema poblacional saiyajin, mas 50 colonias en toda la galaxia. Eso lo hiciste en qué... déjame ver... ¿50 años? Y aún así ayudaste tanto a saiyajines como a tsufuru a sobrevivir, sobre todo los segundos. Para que tu hijo lo destruyera todo... o bueno, le destruyeran todo en un año. Sobrevivió solo un año a tí, así como todo lo que construiste. Y no te veo mínimamente afligida por ello. Es raro para alguien que cebó todos sus esfuerzos en hacer de una raza odiosa algo mejor de lo que es.

-No me merecían, Bills. Nunca lo hicieron. Los desprecié desde el día en que ejecutaron a mi madre y a mis hermanas como si se tratase de un espectáculo público. Los desprecié con todo mi ser. Solo pocos demostraron que podían ser algo más que esos horribles bárbaros que se creían todo lo que yo les decía. Muchas veces, cuando fuí a otras galaxias y sobre todo a Scafar o a Urdisec, planetas neurálgicos de todas las galaxias y con las civilizaciones más avanzadas, maldecía haber nacido saiyajin. Allí vestía de sedas, de ropaje increíble, hecho por los mejores artistas del universo. Joyas de lava, de galaxias incluidas en mis bordados. Las mujeres eran lo más bello que hubieses visto. Pieles azules o violetas, irisdiscentes. Doradas o blanquísimas. Sus cabellos. Por ellas fue que domé el mío. Gasté mucho dinero en mis diversiones, para olvidar a veces que la labor de un soberano era ingrata. Llegué a gastar más en tí, claro. Pero no existiendo más nada, quería mi propia gloria personal. Mis propias riquezas.

-¿Cómo aumentaste tus arcas y las del tesoro de la corona? Wiss y yo siempre tuvimos mucha curiosidad sobre eso.

La reina se sonrió. Suspiró, mirando sus uñas.

-Tengo miles, pero miles de tesoros escondidos en muchos planetas de la galaxia. A nadie le dejé el secreto. Y sé que te interesarían, pero ninguno es más valioso que los que te dí en mis buenas épocas. Pero siempre fui precavida. Las joyas eran para lucirse, otras para venderlas. Así como armas y todo tipo de artefactos mágicos. Comercié, intercambié con ellos, otros los guardé. También produje venenos, esos fueron muy cotizados y distribuidos por los tsufuru que salvé y se mezclaron con otras razas. Solo le dí el secreto a una sola persona. También ayudé a desarrollarse a los planetas satélite y era justa con los tributos. Sacamos muchos metales preciosos y muchos los manipulé con la Corona. Guardé cosas para mí. Sé que es corrupción, pero ¿con mi hijo como Rey? ¿Con Freezer a punto de aplastarnos? Tenía que protegerme. Todo lo que hice por mí y por mi propia satisfacción no iba a ser totalmente destruído. El palacio que llegaste a ver fue destruido por Vegeta, pero eso no es ni la mínima parte que hice enviar a otros rincones de la galaxia.

-¿Hubieses querido alguna vez que los saiyajin se hubiesen convertido en lo que tú? Habría sido muy gracioso.

-E inusual- apuntó Wiss.

-Jamás lo hubieran logrado. Quizás si mi nieto hubiese reinado, más adelante, lo habríamos logrado con algunos hasta lograr un justo equilibrio en poder y sabiduría. Vegeta hubiera sido el primer rey en continuar una labor civilizadora y conquistar más planetas para unificarlos bajo una sola cultura como yo lo traté de hacer.

-Pero sabes que Tarble está vivo, ¿o no? - dijo él, con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Sí, sé que Tarble está vivo. Yo pedí que se respetara su vida.- respondió la antigua reina, bajando sus ojos violeta.

-Uhm...- esto es más interesante- dijo él acercándose. - ¿Cómo que salvaste su vida?

Ella miró hacia otro lado, resignada. Suspiró.

-Entre las muchas costumbres que abolí solo hasta que volví a ser reina de facto, o bueno, casi, fue esa. ¿De qué nos servía matar saiyajines débiles cuando podíamos usarlos para el plan que yo tenía desde el principio? Los envié a lugares pacíficos para que con ese motivo gobernaran y se adaptaran. Así traerían conocimiento y lo adaptaríamos con el nuestro. De esta manera podríamos ver si el planeta podría integrarse al nuestro con el saiyajin como gobernador. En caso de que la raza fuese fiera, usaríamos la fuerza, pero acabaríamos por integrarlos. Nuestro saiyajin sería el mediador. En el caso de Tarble lo planeé así. Cab estaba muy asustada, porque mi hijo sí hubiese querido matar a un saiyajin débil. Pero si él iba a tener el mismo destino- se burló ella.

-¿Así era de débil? Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¡Oh sí! Skank y Straw lo hubieran podido matar con solo una mano. Mi marido casi se muere de vergüenza y yo también, ni qué decir. Casi me mata cuando nació. Pero al fin y al cabo era mi hijo. No podía matarlo. No quise. Así que le dije a Vejita que él sería mi sucesor en cuanto a las labores de la Corona. Que bien su hermano pudiese conquistar los planetas que quisiera, pero él sería instruido en organización. Estuvo de acuerdo, aunque eso no lo eximió, claro, de los entrenamientos.

-¿Se han encontrado alguna vez?

-¿Para qué? No lo conocí nunca. El que me importa es Vegeta. - dijo ella, bebiendo del cubilete plateado. - Supe, me llegaron informes, por mis tsufurus, que se casó con alguien que no tiene pelo ni nariz. Ni pelo, ni nariz.- se burló- Tanto conservar su vida para que en vez de casarse con una esplendorosa mujer de un planeta civilizado se terminara casando con eso- dijo muerta de risa. - Pero seguramente Freezer lo hubiera terminado descubriendo. Aunque Freezer también se hubiese reído. Nos parecíamos tanto. Oh, sí...- dijo ella, con un rictus de amargura. - Nos parecíamos mucho.

 **Scafar- Ciudad Capital**

Cinco seres rosados cantan con voces etéreas encapsuladas. Vuelan y se disuelven. Un palco. Una copa de vino.

-Si no me hubieses explicado la historia de Bills, querida Sarin, creería que tarde o temprano te hubieses cortado tu horrible cola por vanidad. Y como te conozco bien, lo hubieses hecho.

-Claro que sí, siempre que estoy aquí debía cubrirla con vestidos amorfos. ¿A quién le parece elegante una cola cuando tienes un vestido de piedras de opalinas escafandrianas? Es como combinar a un saiyajin con un scafariano y ponerlos a dormir en el mismo lecho.

-Y tendríamos cenizas de scafariano.

Una risa elegante y malévola. Luego otra la secunda.

-No pensarás alguna vez conquistar este planeta, ¿o sí?

-Espero que bromees. Es la capital de mi Imperio aparte del planeta Freezer. Estoy implementando muchas cosas de aquí para llegar a su nivel. Como tú sueles hacerlo. ¿Y cómo te va tratando de hacer comer con cubiertos a los saiyajin?

Dos risas malévolas masculinas.

-Como si eso fuera posible. Solo les doy ese privilegio a quienes se lo merecen.

-Hablas de tí, por supuesto.

Mas risas.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sarin, tomando un higo plateado y mirando a los ojos a Freezer, que sonrió otra vez y tomó su copa de vino.

-Vivirías muy a gusto aquí y estarías protegida por mí todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no retirarse? ¿Por qué no dejar a tu hijo a cargo de toda esa chusma amorfa y vivir en el lugar que siempre has querido?

-Espero que bromees- dijo ella, sirviéndole más vino. - ¿Para qué tener una corona si no es para aprovecharla? Y esto me aburriría, tarde o temprano. Si hubiera querido, hace tiempo me habría ido. Y tú también. Cooler o tu padre lo habrían tenido muy fácil.

-Aunque amo el vino... sabes que el fragor de un cuerpo muerto me entusiasma más. Sobre todo cuando son miles y pisas por primera vez el polvo de un planeta conquistado. - reflexionó Freezer. -Oe como cuando ves a un cuerpo retorcerse por el veneno...

Sarin sonrió y siguió tomando vino, reclinada. Miró a Wine y a Dine. Les hizo una señal. Ellas dos trajeron varias cajas. Tenían cuatro esferas. Freezer las miró con complaciente avaricia. Así traslucía su emoción.

-¡Las esferas de Pacasadanc! ¡Cómo conseguiste eso!

Sarin sonrió y abrió otra caja. Una esfera blanca.

-¡Con esto podremos comprar 200 planetas en el Sur! Sarin... querida...

Dodoria le mostró cuatro vestidos multicolores. Sarbon le mostró un collar con otra piedra rosada que se iluminaba sola. Ella miró todos sus regalos con altivez e indiferencia.

-Por supuesto, falta la negra. Supongo que la tienes en algún lugar. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Diez por ciento en las ganancias. Mis recursos, nos repartimos el botín. Como siempre lo hemos hecho. Y por supuesto, ninguna interferencia en nuestro comercio.

Freezer sonrió malignamente.

-Lo que quieras.

-Sea- dijo. Firmaron con un apretón de manos que exudó una luz morada. Así eran los pactos en la galaxia.

-Oh, ¡pero qué espléndido! - aplaudió ella de repente, al ver a varias criaturas dividiéndose en un aura de luz para luego danzar lentamente. Freezer se despidió y Wine y Dine le hicieorn una reverencia.

-Oh, Freezer. Otra condición, aunque creo que te parecerá muy graciosa.

-Dime, querida Sarin.

-Me encantaría que Sarbon no se riera en mi presencia. Encuentro muy chocante que una criatura a no ser de excepcional belleza como las scafarianas o mis amadas Wine y Dine se ría como él, cosa que considero más de mujeres que de caballeros. Como ves, sigo siendo muy "saiyajin" en estos aspectos. ¿O era Dodoria? No lo sé. - dijo, cerrando su abanico, que levitó solo. - Quizás soy muy exigente con la belleza ajena y suelo confundir la que es inferior en mi presencia.- dijo mirando malignamente a Sarbon, que recibió indemne la ofensa. Freezer se echó a reír.

-Concedido, queridísima- dijo, besándole la mano, para volverse a reír. - Soldados, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos.

-Sí, señor Freezer- dijo Sarbon lanzándole una mirada de odio a la Reina. Los dos se hicieron una reverencia. Ella se sentó, junto con Wine y Dine, que la tomaban de las manos.

-Le dio todo el poder para la Galaxia Sur, majestad.

-Sí, majestad- dijo Wine. - Ahora él comprará los 200 planetas que hay allí.

-Compré 100. Los vendí más caros, inflados. A través de diversos agentes. El dinero irá a nuestras arcas. En cuanto a los otros, hice negocio de porcentajes variados por otros intermediarios. Él los matará a todos, pero ya el trato está sellado. Por supuesto, se dará cuenta, pero es uno de los mayores tesoros de la galaxia. No le molestará, ya que oficialmente serán suyos. - dijo ella, mirando el espectáculo con languidez.

-Oh, majestad, es usted tan inteligente. Por eso la amamos- dijo Wine.

-Sí, majestad. Es usted la protectora de nuestra raza.

Ella sonrió y acarició el rostro de las gemelas.

-Partiremos en tres días. Escojan los vestidos que más les gusten. Detesto que anden con esas horribles armaduras aquí. Opacan su belleza.

-¿En serio, majestad? - dijo Wine, entusiasmada.

-Los escogió él mismo. Conozco sus gustos.- dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla, pensando. -Por eso no me ha matado. Le estorbo, pero no me ha matado.

-Majestad, moriremos con usted- afirmó Wine, mirándola a los ojos y arrodillándose. Su hermana hizo lo mismo.

-Y por usted- afirmó ella determinada. Ella puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza.

-Lo sé, mis niñas. Ahora quiero que sigan a Aris, la amante de mi hijo. Sé que sigue nuestros pasos. Pero si ha de morir, como las cuatro anteriores, sea. Ya son expertas en eso, ¿no es así?

Ellas se rieron malévolamente.

-Estranguladas, majestad- dijo Wine complacida.

-Envenenadas, majestad.- complementó su hermana.

-Ya determinaré su fin. Pero esa mujer ya está muerta. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo al seguir viendo el espectáculo y abrazando a sus gemelas.

 **Planeta Freezer.**

Risas. Más risas.

-¿Por qué no lo encuentras gracioso, soldado Sarbon? Yo lo encuentro muy gracioso.

Definitivamente sería una lástima que esa mujer muriera. Hace hasta lo impensable para salvar a su raza de monos. ¡Incluso tratar de engañarme! Pero bueno. Me divierte lo que hace. En serio. Es sorprendente. Jamás me había topado con un rey saiyajin tan imaginativo. Cuando me toque lidiar con el tonto de su hijo será infinitamente aburridor. Ni siquiera sabrá lo que es un vestido de opalina scafariana.

-Majestad, he sido insultado.

-Te lo mereces- dijo Freezer con indiferencia, viendo partir las naves desde su planeta. - ¡Qué lástima que ella sea una sucia saiyajin! Y la encuentro tan interesante, de verdad. No he tenido que hacer nada por acabar con su familia, ¡ella la ha matado toda! ¡toda! La conozco desde que era una chiquilla. Incluso antes de ser reina. Y cada año que yo hacía tratos con su marido, suegro o lo que fuera, había alguien que estaba muerto. ¡Ah, raza de asesinos! Si no fueran los mejores hace rato habrían volado.- dijo complacido.

-¿En serio ella ha matado a toda su familia?

-¿Y cómo crees que llegó a sentarse en ese trono? Fue enseñada por tsufurus. Siempre ha estado a su favor. Ellos le enseñaron a ser casi... como nosotros.- dijo él, vagamente. - Sí, los mató a todos. Todo el mundo en este Universo lo sabe, menos su hijo. Eso la hace infinitamente divertida- se burló. - Es como cuando matas a un insecto y se retuerce, lucha, antes de dar su último aliento.- Sarin es eso. Pero no hay que negar que por lo menos tiene estilo. Incluso para insultarte.

Sarbon volvió a palidecer. Esta vez fue Dodoria el que se echó a reír.

 **Planeta Vegeta.**

Wine iba caminando, altiva, sin mirar a los soldados de clase baja, en medio de los cuarteles y las tabernas hechas para ellos Iba por los patios del ala oeste del gran palacio. Le parecían solo carne de combate, reemplazables e insignificantes. Hasta que se topó con una mujer de pelo negro y corto.

-¡Quítate!- le dijo reacia.

-Quisiera saber si puedo darle personalmente gracias a la Reina. -dijo esta, sin intimidarse. - Lo que hizo por mí...

-¿Y qué importa lo que hizo por tí? -respondió Wine, burlona. - Apártate de mi camino.

-Claro que debe importar. Le trajimos los mejores homenajes a la reina Cab- insistió su compañero. Tenía una banda roja. Wine volteó los ojos.

-No me importa si el tipo con el que te revuelcas te defiende. ¿Para qué habría de importunarla con ustedes dos?

-Porque estuvimos en el escuadrón de la princesa Straw- dijo él, mostrándole la cadena del símbolo real. - Creo que eso le gustaría verlo.

Wine la miró y levantó una ceja. Habían escogido bien el día. La segunda década de aniversario de la muerte de la Princesa.

-Síganme. - dijo. - Y no toquen nada- añadió, con una mirada de odio de clase en sus ojos.

Los dos se maravillaron de los aposentos de la Reina. ¿Por qué el resto del palacio no era así? Decían que el de ella era esplendoroso, sus compañeros contaban que existían tesoros que sobrepasaban su imaginación y que preferían servir a la reina madre que al Rey, porque sus favoritos vivían en condiciones mil veces mejores que las del resto de la soldadesca. Aunque decían que a algunos no los enviaba a pelear, cosa a la que no le hallaban sentido. Sino a gobernar. Gobernar no era pelear, insistía ella, pero para ellos dos, como a muchos de los de su clase, que eran miles, esto no coincidía. Pero apreciaban lo que había hecho por ellos. Ya no mataba a sus hijos. Encontraba ocupación para todos. Les daba mejores condiciones para ascender. Aunque fuese despiadada y se contaran cosas espantosas de ella, como el hecho de haber matado precisamente... a sus hijos. Incluso a la princesa Straw.

Esperaron. Wine les dijo a los dos que debían entrar con una reverencia. Ella estaba sin su cola, lo que los horrorizó, pero confirmaban lo que se decía: que lo había hecho para salvar a su pueblo del temible dios Bills. Estaba con su cabello suelto, de negro, escribiendo.

-Ustedes son los de la ceremonia de mi difunta nuera, ¿verdad?- les preguntó sin mirarlos.

-Así es, majestad- dijo la mujer ruborizándose.

Se levantaron. Ella también lo hizo y los dos se arrodillaron.

-Le traemos esto. Nosotros dos nos conocimos en el escuadrón de su alteza la Princesa- dijo el hombre de banda roja. Ella lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y luego apretó la joya. Les dijo que se levantaran.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Gine, majestad- dijo la mujer. - Y él es Bardock.

-Majestad- dijo él, torvamente.

-Tienen un hijo, Raditz, ¿no es así?

-Sí, majestad. - respondió ella. - Yo solo quería agradecerle... y honrarla con...

Ella la calló con una mano.

-No es necesario. ¿Cómo era mi hija con ustedes?

-Era una guerrera insuperable, majestad. - afirmó Bardock. - Tenía belleza y valentía. Y también era compasiva, cosa que la hacía noble mas no débil en nuestra raza. El pueblo, nosotros, la seguimos venerando. - dijo él, con respeto.

-Es nuestra inspiración, majestad.

Ella sonrió levemente. No dijo nada más. Al día siguiente, Bardock y Gine se enteraron que la Reina les había dado como donativo varias joyas que le habían traído, así como libertad a Bardock para moverse en las galaxias meridionales. También dio algunas riquezas a la soldadesca, que solamente pudo agradecer a la difunta Princesa por tan generosas dádivas.

Pero la reina seguía recluida. Odiaba esa época del año. Sabía que Vegeta también lo estaría, en su palacio. Los recuerdos eran más fuertes. Aún no podían con ellos. Y en el palacio principal, el Príncipe solo miraba a su padre, que miraba el atardecer.

-¿Debo hacer algo más?

-No.

-Está bien. Iré con mi abuela.

-¿Por qué la aprecias tanto? - le preguntó su padre.

-Porque es lista. Y es bella. Me enseña muchas cosas, majestad.

-Tu tía era así. Mucho.

-¿Mi tía, la princesa Straw?

En el palacio de su abuela, al pedir el niño la explicación que no recibió de su padre , ella asintió, tristemente.

-Era más fuerte que tu padre. Pero siempre lo quiso más. Siempre.

"Y la amó mucho más que a Cab", pensó para sí misma. No le horrorizaba el incesto. Lo que le horrorizaba es que al dañar a su hija terminó dañando también a su hijo, que desde que reinó tenía su corona viciada.

El Rey Vegeta estaba solo, sentado en el trono. A ella la había amado. A Cab la había escogido por ser tan parecida a ella, pero una copia nunca había podido superar la original. Se levantó, viendo su estatua. Luego su foto en una pantalla. De cabello rojizo, como el suyo. Ojos alargados como los de su madre, oscuros. Su cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo lisa.

-Me habría casado contigo, Straw. Los dos habríamos reinado sin interferencias. Sin nada de lo que pasó. Tu fuiste la única persona de mi familia que me amó de verdad. Y yo te amé, hermana mía. Te amé más que a mi vida.

"Yo tenía quince años. Padre había muerto y Skank era el nuevo rey. Él gobernaba con mi madre. Y pensaban que mi a hermanastra On sería mejor apaciguarla casándola con él. Las cenas familiares, qué infierno. Solo Straw pudo controlar todo. Siempre. Porque mi madre me odiaba y mi hermano también. Yo nunca debí reinar. Yo fuí un accidente. Pero ella siempre me protegió.

"-Y bien, inútil- dijo Skank al joven príncipe Vegeta. Este tenía el cabello rapado y era barbudo. Tenía ojos oscuros y también alargados. - ¿Por fin conquistarás un planeta en dos días, o nuestra hermana Straw tendrá que ayudarte, como siempre?

"-Skank, basta- intercedió Straw. - Vegeta lo hizo él solo. Yo me fui al planeta vecino con mi escuadrón.

"-¿También tiene que defenderte?

"Vegeta miró enojado a su hermano y a su madre, que solo comía delicadamente y con indiferencia. Lo miró recriminadamente para que se defendiera.

"-Tu hermano te hizo una pregunta, niño.

"-Lo hice yo solo, es obvia la respuesta.

"-En esta mesa no lo entienden, querido hermano- se burló On- despreciativa. - Es algo que brilla por su ausencia.

"-Bueno, pues no entiendo por qué se protesta si lo aclaramos, ¿verdad, hermano? -afirmó Straw, tomando una gran pieza de un ave azul. - Le sonrió y este a ella. Con él se sentía amado y seguro. Su hermano siempre lo había imprecado con desprecio, le había hecho las peores bromas y lo había humillado ante toda la soldadesca. Era cruel con él. Incluso mató a sus animales de compañía. Su madre no decía nada. Solo le decía que debía defenderse y que era un inepto. Pero Straw luchaba como una fiera para que le dieran respeto. Incluso llegó a pelearse con el ahora Rey. Hasta que a su madre le tocaba intervenir.

"-En otras noticias, Freezer nos ofrece dos planetas en la galaxia oeste y a cambio de tres en la Sur que ya conquistamos. Por supuesto, debes ir a examinarlos, madre.

"-Claro, querido, ya lo hice. Nada de valor. Civilizaciones primitivas e inferiores- dijo ella, bebiendo vino. - No hay nada como Scafar, definitivamente.

"-Deberías vivir para siempre ahí, madre- se burló Vegeta.

"-O tú, ya que no sirves ni siquiera para conquistar un planeta- respondió odiosamente Skank. Vegeta se levantó, furioso, destruyendo todo lo que había encima de la mesa.

"-Aquí va otra vez- dijo la reina madre irritada. - ¡Dañaste todas las piezas que traje de Marduc! ¡Niño idiota!

"-¡Madre, basta!- gritó Straw, molesta. -Skank, ¿podrías dejar de ser un imbécil por una vez? Te demostraré que Vegeta puede hacerlo en el plazo que digas.

"-¿Sabes que le dijiste "imbécil" a tu Rey? - dijo Skank burlonamente.

"-Decapítame si eso te hace feliz, pero te lo diré otra vez si quiero- insistió la joven.

"-¡Oh, ya basta!- intercedió Sarin, fastidiada. - Son peores que dos viejas soldados de clase baja peleando por los restos de un reptil gigantesco en campamento. Ahí está: Vegeta te lo demostrará o el castigo será severo. Y eso lo incluye por arruinar mis piezas de Marduc- dijo, mirándolo con recriminación. Vegeta tomó un plato y lo rompió, al frente de su madre. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

"- Acábalo, también.- le dijo a su hijo, que tomó su mano y sonreía cruelmente ante su hermano. - No se puede cenar civilizadamente en esta familia- dijo, retirándose desdeñosamente. - La próxima vez usaremos mendrugos.

"-Qué buena madre. Se preocupa más por sus piezas que por sus propios hijos- se burló On.

"-Eso lo pueden decir tus hermanos muertos, ¿no? - respondió Skank, bebiendo más vino. A él le encantaba eso: dar golpes sacando los puntos débiles de cualquiera. Lo disfrutaba. No se inmutó ante el rostro de molestia de su hermana. On sonrió, herida. Pero lo afrontó.

"-¿Los que "mami" mató para que pudieras tomar tu vino mientras ella hace tu trabajo? Quizás- dijo ella, levantándose furiosa.

"-Eso te costará mucho esta noche y lo sabes, ¿no? - le gritó Skank malignamente. Ella se volteó, furiosa.

"-Quizás te cueste algo más, pero me darás asco. Viólame y lo sabrá todo el pueblo.

"-¡YA!- gritó Straw. - Por eso odio estar aquí. Vegeta. Vámonos.- le dijo, tomando su mano. Este lo hizo, al instante. - Hermano, tendrás informes de nosotros en cinco días. Son dos planetas, no lo olvides.

"-Buena suerte, muchachos- dijo Skank, echándose a reír. Straw salió y tomó de la mano a su hermano.

"-No mires atrás- le dijo al joven.

"-¿Por qué?

"Oyeron un grito. Las demás piezas habían caído al suelo. On solo gritaba y comenzaba a pelear mientras se oían más ruidos. Ahora los dos estaban en su habitación. Él besó su mano y ella lo abrazó.

"-Padre se habría horrorizado con esto, Vegeta. Jamás habría permitido que Skank hubiese sido Rey. De hecho maldecía que yo hubiese sido mujer para no gobernar en su lugar. Estaba a punto de cambiar la ley.

"-Pero todavía puedes hacerlo, hermana. Los soldados te quieren. Yo te quiero. - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó.

"-Te pareces tanto a Padre. Eres igual de fuerte, estóico y honorable.

"-Quizás porque en eso te pareces mucho a él- dijo el joven. Ella tomó sus manos.

"-Vegeta, gobernar corrompe. Si alguna vez te toca esa horrible labor, por favor, no seas como madre ni como Skank. Sobre todo, como nuestra madre.- dijo, con malestar.

"-Hermana... ¿tú crees que ella en verdad mató a Padre?- le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo miró horrorizada.

"-Sí. Y también creo que mató a nuestros dos hermanos mayores. Lo ha hecho por ese trono que ahora ha desplegado lo más bajo de Skank. Y de ella misma. Las cosas que me cuentan mis hombres son espantosas. -afirmó ella, afligida- Ha eliminado a quien ha querido. Creo que con veneno. Pero nunca han podido probar nada. - le susurró. - Por favor, no seas como ella. - le rogó.

"-No- dijo él, tomando su rostro. -Quisiera ser como tú.

"-Pero lo eres. Somos como Padre, ¿recuerdas? Él fue un gran Rey. Y tú seguramente serás un gran gobernador donde quiera que mi hermano te asigne. No permitiré que nada te pase.

"-A tí te casará con quien se le antoje. Con Freezer, por ejemplo.

"Ella bufó, horrorizada y riéndose.

"-¡Cómo podría siquiera esa horrible lagartija! - se echó a reír. - No, le damos mucho asco. Además es horripilante. Seguramente mi madre me casará con un noble tsufuru o con algún general. Pero yo no quiero casarme. Me parece algo estúpido. No quiero tener hijos. Me gusta pelear.

"-Te obligará. Así como obliga a On.

"-A On quiere apaciguarla. Todavía no quiere matarla porque mi hermano la desea. Pero cuando se canse de ella, la matará.

"-¿Y por qué no haces nada por ella?

"-Porque es tan ruín como mi hermano y nuestra madre. Por eso no haré nada por ella. Merece lo que le pase- afirmó Straw, duramente. Vegeta intuyó que On le había hecho algo horrible a su hermana, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

"En eso, entró la reina Sarin a la habitación. Los dos la miraron prevenidamente.

"-¡Mis queridos niños!

"-Madre- dijo Straw fríamente, levantándose. - Ya nos preparábamos.

"-Lo sé- dijo ella abrazándola y mirando su cabello. - Eres tan hermosa. Más bella que tus tías, claro. Por lo que más quieras, no dejes que te golpeen en la cara.

"-Podría morir y te preocupas de mi cara. Gracias por el consejo, madre- se burló Straw. Vegeta disfrutaba cuando ella le propinaba golpes de ironía a su madre.

"-Querida, siempre que peleé al lado de tu padre me protegía la cara. Preferiría estar muerta antes que ver arruinada mi belleza. Buscaría la forma de morir más rápida, es peor vivir siendo un monstruo. ¿Sabes que el hijo del general Urn quiere conocerte?

"-Dime ya si me prometiste con él.- dijo ella, sentándose al lado de Vegeta, que tomó su mano. Ese gesto lo notó Sarin.

"-Quizás. Quiero un noble tsufuru para tí.

"-Eso jamás lo consentiría Skank. Ni yo. ¡Déjame ir a pelear!

"-Querida- dijo ella sentándose, pacientemente. - Todos en esta familia tenemos una misión. Vegeta será gobernador de los planetas satélite algún día y me sucederá en las labores de administración cuando yo muera. No tiene fuerza, pero es operativo e inteligente.

"-Yo tengo fuerza, madre- insistió el joven.

"Ella lo ignoró. - Vegeta será gobernador y ayudará a su hermano en la pesada carga de la corona. Tú también, pero tu debes continuar nuestro linaje. No tenemos lo que tenemos del viento, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de nosotros muere? Siempre debe quedar alguien para proteger nuestra sangre.

"-Madre, lo dices como si fuera tan natural.

"-Tuve tres hijos, claro que es natural.

"-No quiero ser un animal de cría al que solo pueden montar. -dijo ella firme. - He demostrado con creces que soy más que eso. Y quiero ser más que eso. Ahora déjame irme. Hablaremos después. Vamos, hermano- le dijo al joven, que volvió a tomar su mano.

"-No anden así frente a la soldadesca. Se verá muy mal. - ordenó ella. Los dos no le hicieron caso y se fueron por el pasillo. Sarin suspiró. Qué problema era su hija ahora. Porque era tan parecida a su estúpido padre. Y no querría ni pensar lo que podría hacer dándole valor a su hermano.

"-Hermana, ni Skank podría responderle así a nuestra madre- dijo él, admirado, mientras bajaban a los cuarteles de la soldadesca. Llegaron. Estaba lleno de soldados saiyajines de clase baja que la reverenciaban, pero ella los ignoraba amablemente y sonriendo.

"-Pronto aprenderás. ¡Hey!- le gritó a un joven soldado de clase baja y le silbó. Ya con sus hombres, Straw era como uno más de ellos. Este vino sonriendo. Hizo una reverencia.

"-Majestad.

"-¡No, vamos! ¡Acá no!- le dijo. Este se levantó.

"-Straw, mi escuadrón está preparado.

"-Genial, Bardock. Te tengo un ingreso nuevo. - le dijo. - Fein, Deh, tráiganla- le dijo a sus dos hombres de confianza. Era una joven de cabello corto, hermosa para los estándares saiyajin.

"-¿En serio?- dijo Bardock, molesto.

"-En serio- afirmó Straw. - ¡No me digas que te molesta solo porque es mujer, Bardock!

"-Sí, las mujeres pelean muy bien, majesta...- apenas dijo eso, Straw levantó las cejas. - Straw. Pero...

"-Pero ¿qué? Gine es muy buena operativamente. ¡Te servirá!

"-Maje... Straw, ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

"-Con mi hermano, no le guardo secretos jamás – le dijo, jalando al joven príncipe.

"-¿En serio? Dime la verdad. Yo acepto a mujeres, ahí tenemos a una, pero... ¡dime la verdad!

"Ella volteó los ojos.

"- Sus padres le hicieron un favor personal a mi madre, ¿ya? Ella dijo que le encontraría algo. Y me dejó a mí el problema.

"-Así que reconoces que es un problema.

"-¡No! Encuéntrale algo. ¡Logística, lo que sea! ¡POR FAVOR! - le rogó. Bardock sonrió.

"-Lo hago por uste... tí, Straw.

"Ella le hizo la señal de la victoria.

"-Eres el mejor, Bardock. El mejor.

"-Sí, como sea- dijo él con un gesto vago. Ella se echó a reír, ante la sorpresa de su hermano.

"-Dejas que te traten así- afirmó.

"-¿Cómo?

"Ella se echó a reír otra vez.

"-Tienes mucho que aprender- le dijo, cobijándolo con su brazo.

"Vegeta notaba que su hermana ya tenía una relación cordial y de franca camaradería con su batallón. Oía canciones sobre ella. Solo grandes comentarios. Eso le gustaba. Ella ya estaba hablando con un grupo de soldados de su misma edad. De segunda clase, pero ahora se veía entusiasmada con algo. Lo llamó.

"-¡Mira! Paragus construyó este brazalete. Lo hizo para mí. Dice que sirve para incrementar mi energía. Es un genio. Le diré a mi hermano que seas parte de su equipo. De veras eres un genio.

"-Gracias, majestad- dijo el joven, arrodillándose. Ella se molestó.

"-Paragus, nacimos al tiempo. Basta.- le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Estaba encantada con su brazalete.

"-Madre diría que es una baratija. - se burló Vegeta.

"-No hasta que vea lo que puede hacer.

"-Y entonces matará a Paragus y se quedará con la patente.-dijo el chico.

"-Hablaré con Skank- dijo su hermana, adivinando el comportamiento de su madre. Era tan predecible.

"-Oye. Déjame pelear a mí. No quiero que intervengas- le dijo a su hermana. Estaba decidido a demostrarle a su hermano que no era débil.

"-Está bien. Pero si veo que te...

"Él la miró decidido.

"-Sé que confías en mí. Déjame hacerlo.

"Straw se sorprendió de la crueldad de Vegeta para con sus rivales. No tenía piedad. Solo hasta que intervino le dijo que a los niños los matara de manera menos dolorosa. Ella odiaba hacerlo y en sus primeras misiones y por eso sus padres la recriminaban bastante. Así que enviaba a otros. Se sentía muy mal. Por eso siempre le aconsejaba a su madre tomar esclavos niños, aunque no siempre funcionaba. "No tienen talento, querida, no me sirven para nada", decía indiferente. Pero Vegeta era como Skank y su propio padre. Mataba sin distinción. Lo atacaban con armas. Con todo. Miles y miles. Él daba patadas. Codazos. Lanzaba flashes. Cuando llegó a palacio, lo primero que hizo fue tirarle a Skank su rastreador.

"-Dos días- le dijo, cansado y triunfante.

"-Te felicito. Straw no te ayudó en nada. Y sus soldados me lo confirmaron.

"-¿Y bien?

"-Y bien... nada.- dijo Skank, levantándose. - Yo me iré en otra misión, Madre se quedará a cargo, como siempre. Me has demostrado algo. ¿Tendría que recompensarte? Madre pidió que te diera una paliza si no lo hacías. Agradécelo.- dijo, tirándole su rastreador.

"-¡Maldito seas, Skank!- le gritó Vegeta, que se abalanzó a atacarlo, pero Skank desapareció y lo golpeó de un codazo en la espalda, para después patearlo en el vientre. Vegeta trataba de atacarlo, pero Skank lo acorraló y lo comenzó a estrangular.

"- Bastardo...- dijo Vegeta, rezumando sangre. Este lo aprisionó con más fuerza.

"-Así se retuercen... los insectos, las sabandijas antes de morir. Sería una pena que murieras, quizás madre no me lo perdone nunca, pero siempre ha sido más inteligente que tú, así que no me harías falta. Straw enloquecería pero...

"Un golpe que lo mandó a volar.

"-¡Y te mataría, Skank!- dijo ella, agachada, mostrándole los dientes. -Te lo juro. Hazlo y me verás. ¡Ven a pelear!- le gritó.

"El Rey se levantó, limpiándose la sangre. Se abalanzaron los guardias, pero Straw se puso en posición de pelea.

"-No- dijo él, apartándolos. -Esto es entre ella y yo. - dijo, sonriendo. - Vamos. Dime... ¿lo amas?

"-Es mi hermano. Nuestro hermano.

"-No entiendo tu sentido de la compasión. Si no lo tuvieras, querida hermana mía, no se entorpecerían tanto las misiones. Harías tu propio trabajo sucio tú sola.

"-No, gracias. Siempre hemos tenido a alguien que lo hace por nosotros. No pienso ensuciarme las manos- dijo, suspicazmente.

"-Tan pura, tan inocente... ¿quieres mi corona? Te dejaré el trono un día para ver cuánto duran limpias tus bonitas manos, Straw- se burló Skank. -No tienes ni idea..- dijo, desplegando su ki.

"-Eso es lo que Padre hubiera querido.

"-¡PERO ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!- le gritó, terminando de destruir la habitación. Ella se interpuso para proteger al príncipe Vegeta. - ¿No querrías seguirle los pasos, verdad?

"-Prefiero eso a soportar el hedor a miseria que exudas- le dijo ella.

"Los dos se abalanzaron y comenzaron a pelear. Vegeta veía incrédulo y apaleado, cómo elevaban su nivel de pelea. Hasta que una bola de luz se interpuso. Era la reina.

"-Skank, tienes que recibir a los diplomáticos de Hichem. - le dijo, sin alterarse. Straw la miró incrédula.

"-¿En serio, madre? ¿No le dirás nada? ¡Casi mata a tu hijo!- le gritó.

"-No lo iba a matar. Yo no lo hubiera consentido jamás. Pero debe aprender a defenderse. Pudo con dos planetas, ¿por qué no con su propio hermano? Nuestra raza no tolera la debilidad- le dijo, recriminatoria a Vegeta, que la miró con furia. -Vete a la cámara de curación. Ya hablaré con los dos más tarde.

"-No, ¡ahora!- le gritó Straw.

"-Más tarde- dijo ella, con sus glaciales ojos violeta, para girar sobre sus talones e irse con su paso altivo. Skank caminaba con sus guardias mientras su madre iba a su lado, sin decirle nada.

"-¿Qué pasaría si lo hubiese matado?- preguntó él, viendo las tablas que ella le entregaba. Informes. Administración.

"-Los estaba viendo desde hace media hora. Jamás lo hubiera permitido. Y debiste decirle que lo hizo bien y que le darías un batallón para él solo.

"-Sabes bien que no se me dan los elogios, madre mía.- dijo el Rey.

"-Pues tienes que aprenderlo. Así no tendrás enemigos y sabrás usarlos en el momento adecuado.

"-Mañana le daré uno.

"-Arregla eso- le dijo ella cortante. - Y por cierto, On tiene un nuevo amante. ¿No crees que sería mejor matarla?

"-Me gusta lo que me hace, madre.

"-¿Aparte de querer matarte?

"-Me gusta por eso, madre. Me gusta dominarla. Sé que me desea. - dijo, confiado de sí mismo.

"-Cuida eso, Skank. Algún día te confiarás y no sabes qué puede hacerte.- dijo ella, mirándolo. Vio a los guardias. Hizo una señal para que se alejaran. Entraron a una habitación exclusiva de ella. Una de las mejores del palacio.

"- Madre, soy infinitamente más fuerte que ella. Incluso tú lo eres- dijo, bromeando. -On no me preocupa tanto.

"-A mí sí. Puede conspirar. - respondió ella, yendo hacia una laberíntica sala. Se sentaron los dos viendo hacia la ciudad.

"-Me preocupa más Straw- afirmó el Rey. - Ella puede darle coraje a Vegeta. Es amada por la soldadesca y procura que con Vegeta hagan lo mismo. -Ella puede conspirar.

"Ella tomó su mano.

"-Entonces, mantenla contenta. Comienza a darle honores y responsabilidades a tu hermano. Y deja de tratarlo mal, por los dioses. ¿Qué te ha hecho él, aparte de existir? Sé que es un riesgo posible, pero carece de ambición. Si tratas bien a Vegeta, Straw se pondrá contenta. Si dejas un poco la crueldad.

"El Rey se echó a reír.

"-¡Tu, hablándome de dejar la crueldad!- se burló Skank. -¡Tú!

"-Yo haré tu trabajo sucio si es necesario. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero jamás los lastimaría a ustedes tres, sería algo estúpido. Incluso sé bueno con On. Sé que su hermanos murieron...- pero hay que apaciguarla, si no quieres matarla. Aunque sería más fácil matarla, pero el pueblo valorará eso.

"-Madre, tú los mataste. O bueno, yo maté a uno contigo y luego tú me enviaste a matar al otro.- recordó Skank, viendo a su hermanastro mayor, Irn, muriendo con veneno de supil de plata, ante la mirada de su madre y la suya. Luego él mismo cenó con Ein, el más acérrimo enemigo de su madre. Fingieron la reconciliación. Lo mató con solo darle la mano. Él comió. Skank lo hizo con la otra. Lo lamentó por su padre, Vejito, que casi enloquece de dolor. Pero el trono era suyo y sus hermanastros nunca le importaron mucho.

"- ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a usar tus venenos?

"-Primero haz lo que te digo y ya veremos. Verás que te quitarás a Straw de encima. Esa chica. - dijo la reina molesta. - Nació tan ingenua como su padre. Y Vegeta es igual. Pero siempre puedes comprar una buena voluntad.

"- Si no fueras mi madre, me casaría contigo. Pero temería por mi vida- respondió irónicamente el Rey, besándola en la frente.

"-Con un rey como tú jamás pensaría en homicidio- le dijo, riéndose.

"Straw, mientras tanto, veía a su hermano ya fuera de la cámara de curación. Se desveló a su lado. Este despertó y tomó su mano. Ella sonrió.

"-Entréname. Más. Por favor.

"Ella se levantó y los dos salieron volando por la ventana. Ella lo tomaba de la mano.

"Ella era implacable con sus golpes. Vegeta atravesaba montañas con un solo golpe de ella, pero poco a poco se iba fortaleciendo. Ella le enseñaba pacientemente.

"-¡Imagina que soy Skank!- le gritó ella en una tormenta de arena.

"-¡No eres tan fea!- le gritó y ella se echó a reír.

"-¡Es en serio! ¡Golpéame! ¡Recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho!

"Vegeta recordó las humillaciones. Sus animales muertos. Su sangre. Sus golpes. Sus burlas. Las risas ajenas. Se abalanzó contra ella y comenzó a atacarla, hasta que la golpeó tan fuerte que la hizo atravesar una montaña. Ella quedó con un ojo sangrando.

"-¡Straw!- gritó horrorizado. -¡Hermana mía, qué te he hecho!

"Ella se levantó ensangrentada y lo golpeó, para luego apoyarse en él.

"-No asistiré a la fiesta de esta noche. - le dijo, para volar apoyada en sus brazos. Por supuesto, su madre se encolerizó.

"-¡Valiente gracia! ¡Le hubieras pegado en otro lugar que no fuera la cara!- le dijo, mientras Straw se irritaba.

"-No estoy inválida. Voy a ir a la maldita fiesta.

"-No así. Se acabó- dijo ella, como siempre, cortante. Vegeta la miró apenado.

"-Perdóname.

"-Por qué. Así debes atacar a Skank. ¿Me lo prometes?

"El chico asintió con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió. Y como siempre, los bacanales interminables. Porque Skank, a diferencia de su padre, no era sobrio. Adoraba los excesos. Y la pompa, más aún en su compromiso. Sus mejores soldados y oficiales comían con él y sus familias. Su madre, a su lado, tenía a las mujeres. Hablaba con ellas y luego miraba todo desdeñosamente. On apareció, hermosísima. Llamaba la atención con su vestido transparente. Veía a Skank besarse con varias mujeres al tiempo, mientras en otra parte de la gran habitación, la reina madre solo parecía inmóvil.

"-No le vas a decir nada. ¿Por qué le dejas hacer todo lo que quiere? - le preguntó Vegeta molesto a su madre.

"-Porque sigue mis órdenes. El sistema que construí lo está manejando bien.

"-Esto no lo hubiese permitido Padre- dijo el chico molesto.

"-Y qué. Ya está muerto- dijo ella, bebiendo más vino. El príncipe miró molesto a su madre, que saludó de beso a On. Esta miró burlona al joven Vegeta.

"-Deberías unírtele. Yo lo haría.

"-No, gracias.

"-Dicen que prefieres a tu hermana, ¿no es así?- dijo ella, maliciosamente, mientras tomaba su segunda copa de vino.

"-Y dicen que tú prefieres a los soldados de clase baja y a los animales, pero hay tantos rumores sobre nosotros...- respondió la reina madre, en defensa de su hijo. Vegeta se rió. Aunque detestaba a su madre, esta vez le había gustado su actuación. On sonrió.

"-Y tú los venenos...

"-Eso es preferible a un soldado de clase baja. Qué aburrido está esto. Me iré a trabajar- dijo, retirándose con sus guardias femeninas. On se quedó bebiendo, sola, junto al príncipe.

"-La herida no era tan grave como para que tu hermana no quisiera venir. Se curaba en dos horas.

"-No quiso ir. Madre no la dejó. La castigó por permitir que la golpeara en la cara.

"-Qué idiota es tu madre- se burló On. - De verdad, qué ingenuidad.

"Vegeta entendió que On sabía algo. La miró significativamente. On le susurró.

"-Tu hermana tiene un amante. Ve a su habitación ahora- le susurró.

"El príncipe sintió por primera vez en su vida, celos. Furia ciega. Fue de inmediato por los pasillos hasta la habitación. Oyó una conversación.

"-Temo que nos descubran. Mamá te matará si se entera que eres de clase baja. Pero yo moriría contigo.

"-No. Tú debes servir al planeta. Plant te necesita. Todos te aman. Los tsufuru te aman. Vieras lo que dicen de tí al otro lado. Dicen que no hay nadie como tú. Que eres justa, buena... que eres la que debería gobernar.

"-Por favor, no hablemos de esto otra vez. No quiero hacer algo así.

"-Pero piénsalo, Straw. Tienes la posición correcta, el poder, todo. Tú deberías gobernarnos. Skank es cruel, mira lo que les hace a las mujeres, a tu hermanastra. Tu madre... tu madre es nefasta. Es inteligente, pero es cruel. Es peor que todos nosotros. Straw, tú serías como tu padre.

"-¿Y mi hermano?

"-Él entenderá. Él estará a tu lado. Él te apoyará.

"-Pero tú... tú no podrías ser rey. Serías mi consorte, así lo dictaminaría la ley. Los ministros, nobles, no nos apoyarían si tú...

"-Te juro que no tomaré ninguna posición en la familia real. Quiero estar a tu lado. Seré solo tu consorte. Si tu quieres.

"-Por ahora solo quiero que estés a mi lado. No quiero hablar de esto. Por favor.

"Vegeta regresó pálido a la fiesta. On sonrió.

"-¿Los viste?

"-Dame más vino. - le dijo y ella se lo pasó.

"-Es difícil no ser amado por quien tú amas- le dijo con amargura, viendo a su futuro marido. -Y de pensar que esta es mi fiesta de compromiso.

"-Yo no amo a nadie.

"-Amas a tu hermana. Yo lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos. - dijo On, con un rictus de amargura.

"-Y tú, ¿a quién amas?

"-A tu hermano. Pero es un bastardo. A veces quisiera verlo morir.- dijo, en voz baja.

"-No eres la única.- respondió Vegeta, herido consigo mismo. El amor por su hermana era prohibido, pero odiaba desde ahora en adelante, al sujeto que estaba con ella.

"-Lo sé.- dijo ella, como al viento.

"Se fue tambaleándose con sus damas, que la cargaron. A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta acorraló a Bardock, que lo empujó.

"-¿Qué te pasa?

"-¿Quién es? ¿Eres tú el que está con mi hermana? ¡Responde!

"-No te diré nada nunca. No soy yo, pero no te diré nada. Mátame- dijo Bardock, abriendo los brazos.

"Vegeta se calmó. Golpeó la pared. No quería acudir a donde su madre, pero no tenía opción.

"-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella intrigada. -¿Estás bien?- dijo, mientras lo tocaba con el dorso de su mano. La robot lo escaneó.

"-Condiciones normales.

"-Solo tú lo sabes. Solo tú lo sabes. Dímelo, por favor. Haré lo que quieras.

"Su madre lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo.

"- Es Zern, de la familia de criados del general Zurn. Por supuesto que lo sé. Sé todo lo que pasa en esta galaxia, ¿cómo no crees que no sé lo que pasa con mi familia? Se han visto desde hace ocho meses. Por eso no quiere casarse. Pero por supuesto, jamás permitiríamos que se enlazara con alguien así. No te preocupes.- le dijo ,con una leve sonrisa.

"-¿Por qué con él?

"-Dímelo tú. A mí me han dicho que es uno de los que más alienta a sus compañeros a pelear. Que los alienta a ser "súpersaiyajines", qué ridiculez. Y que valen mucho y todas esas tonterías. Es el que se lanza primero en las batallas.

"Claro, era él. De cabello largo, arriesgado, impulsivo. Siempre insolente, siempre bromista. Como una Straw pero en femenino. Su hermana no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento por él. Se lo tenía bien guardado. Y así le había roto el corazón.

"-Es todo lo que dicen.

"-Se nota que te molesta bastante...- dijo insinuantemente su madre. -¿No es así?

"-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- respondió el príncipe.

"-Dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera. Y sabes que me encanta negociar- dijo ella, sentándose y alargando la silla en el precioso diván de Scafar, comprado a los mujuris, raza de entes que trabajaban en metales preciosos. - Pero, como sé que tú lo detestas, seré gentil y haré esto más simpático para tí. Yo te diré todo lo que hace tu hermana. Incluso te autorizo a sabotear a su insignificante amante. Pero tú me dirás todo lo que hacen. Ahora, dime. ¿Dijeron algo que yo tenga que saber?

"-No- dijo él, retirándose. -Nada.

"-Lo que significa "mucho", hijo mío. - le dijo ella. Él se detuvo. Volvió hacia ella.

"-Si lo sabes, ¿para qué quieres oírlo de mí?- respondió él, más decidido que nunca a apoyar a su hermana.

"-Para ver cómo eres incapaz de traicionar a Straw. Adviértela. Sálvala. O los hechos seguirán su curso natural- le dijo entre líneas.

"-¿Algún día dejarás de espiarnos a todos?- le preguntó, molesto.

"-Un rey que sabe controlar a su familia, sabe controlar a su pueblo. Y mientras tu hermano no esté, yo soy el Rey. - le dijo, mostrándole su sello.

"Vegeta pidió ir solo, esta vez, a misión. Mató sin distinción, con más furia, con más ira. Odiaba ser de la familia real, de la familia que era, odiaba el poder, odiaba ser príncipe. Odiaba a su hermana por destruirlo, odiaba a su hermano, a su madre. A su maldita madre. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando se convirtió en Ozaru se entregó a la destrucción. Gritó, pateando los cadáveres. Sus soldados estaban temerosos.

"-¡Qué miran! ¡Mátenlos a todos!- les gritó. Ellos siguieron asolando uno de los tantos planetas para su madre, que miraba inexpresiva a Straw.

"- Sé lo que has hecho desde hace ocho meses. Solo te diré que tengas mucho cuidado, Straw. Puedes hacer lo que desees con tu cuerpo. Pero un bastardo jamás será aceptado.

"-No entiendo de qué me hablas, madre- dijo ella, haciendo su informe de los planetas conquistados.

"-Yo sí. De cierto soldado de clase baja con el que te diviertes. Debes tener en cuenta que ellos son solo para eso y para nada más. Las reinas plebeyas siempre han resultado un problema. Y en tu caso...

"-No soy la reina. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Si fuera así, madre, ¿no se alegraría la soldadesca? Estaríamos con ellos. Alguien de la familia real se enlazaría con ellos. Sería grandioso. ¿No eres tú la que habla de incluir a la gente? No lo haces siquiera con tu propio pueblo- la recriminó.

"-No si ese soldado resulta ser un problema para nuestra familia, Straw. - dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

"Ella se levantó, indignada.

"-Esto termina aquí. Y si le pasa algo a los que amo, madre... no te lo perdonaré jamás. -la advirtió.

"-Entonces, no los alientes para que tengan ideas locas en la cabeza.

"-Eso pasa cuando capacitas a la gente, ¿no es así? Eso pasa cuando los educas. ¿Qué esperabas?- protestó ella.

"-Tienes razón. - admitió ella. - Como me has dejado en una posición inválida para juzgar, solo te lo advertiré una vez más: ten cuidado.

"De repente, un soldado naranja entró alterado.

"-¡Majestad, el príncipe Vegeta llegó totalmente malherido, casi vuela el planeta. ¡Casi se inmola!

"-¡Hermano!- gritó Straw. -!No!

"-Supongo que ya estará en cámara de recuperación- dijo la reina, sin alterarse.

"-Sí, majestad.

"-Bien. Ven conmigo. Trae a los demás. Me contarán todo personalmente- dijo, levantándose. Straw se sorprendió de que no se alterara por su hijo.

"-¿No te afecta ni un poco?- le preguntó, aterrada por su frialdad.

"-Tú encárgate. Yo me encargaré de lo demás. - le dijo, para irse con el hombrecito naranja.

"-¿Por qué siempre debo encontrarte aquí?- le preguntó, mientras él estaba fuera de la cámara, en pie.

"- Straw- dijo él, fríamente. Ella entendió. Él también sabía.

"-Vegeta...

"-Quiero matarlo, ¿sabes? Pero si lo matara te mataría a tí. Y te amo tanto que no podría dañarte.

"-Él me quiere bien, Vegeta- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. - Él me quiere bien.

"-No. Solo quiere usarte para llegar al trono. Lo sé.

"Ella negó con la cabeza.

"-Él me ama, hermano. De veras.

"- Por qué me hiciste esto. ¡Por qué! - le gritó. Ella comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó de rodillas ante él.

"-Por favor, no. Por favor.

"-Él se arrodilló, temblando, y la abrazó, también llorando de ira. Ella lo cubrió de besos. Él trató de besarla.

"-No me hagas esto. Por favor- le rogó ella.

"Él asintió y se quedó abrazado a ella.

"Pero en la otra ala del palacio, la reina confirmaba lo peor. Skank acababa de llegar. Ella se encerró con él.

"-¿Y bien? ¿Solo es diversión?- preguntó él, cansado.

"Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Va en serio.

"-Pues qué mas da. Matarlo y forzar a Straw a entender. Es fuerte. Lo superará.

"-No es tan fácil, Skank- afirmó ella, sentándose en la silla cuadrada. - Todos lo quieren. Gritan por él. Dos se hicieron matar por él en la misión pasada de Straw. Es un líder nato. Mátalo y tendrás que matar a media población.

"El Rey suspiró. Odiaba cuando tenía que tomar decisiones tan complejas, sobre todo si se trataba de su propia familia. No quería, tampoco, por más que su hermana se le opusiera, arruinar su vida. No quería. No sabía cómo salir del embrollo. Y por eso, como siempre, consultó a su madre.

"-¿Entonces?

"Ella le mostró un holograma. Una grabación de Zern con la soldadesca, en una taberna. Todos arengaban con él. Gritaban por él.

"-¡Tenemos poder! ¡Es hora de acabar con la tiranía! ¡Valemos más que esos gusanos que nos gobiernan! ¡Si entrenamos más los superaremos!

"-¡Sí!- gritaban los demás a coro. Hasta que vieron cómo Bardock lo jaló hacia la pared.

"-¡Estás loco! ¡Sabes que nos espían! ¡La reina madre tiene ojos en todos lados! ¡Idiota, conserva tu vida!

"Zern se quitó las manos de su compañero.

"-Straw está lista. Será la reina, hermano. Tendremos el poder nosotros. He hablado con todos los demás de las otras zonas. Nos apoyan. Ella será la reina. Mataremos al cerdo de Skank y a la puta de su madre. Todo está listo. Solo es que Straw vea el momento adecuado.

"-No puedo apoyarte, Zern- afirmó Bardock, temeroso.

"-Qué idiota. ¿Y por qué?

"-Valoro mi vida- le dijo el jovencito.

"-Te entiendo. Temes. No le digas a nadie.

"-Da igual- dijo Bardock alejándose. - Ya todos lo saben.

"Se acabó la grabación. Skank suspiró, irritado.

"-Debe morir.

"-Sí, pero Straw nos culpará a nosotros. Y no quiero más locura en esta familia. No quiero volver a vivir lo que viví con tus hermanastros. Tuvieron que morir por eso. Además, la destruiremos- dijo la reina, preocupada.

"Los dos se quedaron por un momento en silencio.

"-Tengo una idea madre... ¿y si dejamos que ocurra todo lo demás, pero también infiltramos a los nuestros, de tal manera que parezca una emboscada contra ella también? Se llenará de odio contra el traidor y sí, le dolerá, pero por lo menos no nos culpará a nosotros. También a Vegeta, inclusive. Por supuesto, no les harán daño, pero Straw verá que solo la usó, técnicamente- dijo el Rey, cruzando sus largas y fuertes piernas, reclinado sobre la silla.

"- Es brillante- respondió su madre, analizando las posibilidades. - Y luego, claro, eliminaríamos también a esos tontos. Tendríamos que comprar a sus familias o lo que sea.

"-Siempre lo hemos hecho- respondió Skank.

"-¿Y qué pasará con Straw?- insistió la reina. - Esto la matará.

"-Lo sé, pero si hacemos lo que sea para que se gane nuestra confianza y la apoyamos luego en todo lo que necesite, aceptará a casarse con quien queramos. Verá que su familia escoge por ella. Que la cuida y la quiere bien. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

"-Temo lo que pueda pasarle- persistió la reina, afligida.

"-Es eso o ver cómo una horda de salvajes llenos de ansías de "libertad" arruinan tus demás piezas. Seguro las tirarán. Pero primero te destriparán.

"La reina se tomó la cabeza, molesta y horrorizada por hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se trataba de su hija esta vez, pero no tuvo opción.

"-Está bien. Hagámoslo.

"Ni Vegeta ni Straw notaron nada. Skank fingió irse de misión a conquistar a un planeta de raza guerrera. Y su madre, sospechosamente, decidió irse a Scafar a realizar negociaciones diplomáticas y por supuesto, a entregarse a sus placeres. Straw ahora era regente y apoyaba la revuelta, pero con la condición de que se respetaran las vida de su madre y su hermano. Con Skank y On que hicieran lo que quisieran. Pero en verdad, tanto Skank como la reina madre estaban de incógnitos en el lado tsufuru, solo recibiendo informes de sus espías. Lo habían inventado absolutamente todo. Solo esperaban para atacar.

"Y así llegó la noche en que una parte de la soldadesca de clase baja se rebeló contra los reyes. Pero también entraron a las habitaciones de Vegeta y Straw. Ellos se prepararon para atacar.

"Comenzó la pelea. Straw y Vegeta comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados que querían asesinarlos.

"-¡No entiendo por qué lo hacen!- gritó Straw, atravesando a otro con un flash. -¡No debían atacarnos a nosotros! ¡Yo..!

"-Te usó, hermana- le dijo Vegeta, furioso. - ¡Me las pagará! - dijo, mientras peleaba con los demás soldados.

"-Nuestra madre y Skank- dijo ella, sintiendo varios ki con su rastreador. Llegaban con los demás soldados, superiores en número Habían tsufurus también. Comenzaron a destruir todo. La reina se quedó afuera, cercada por sus guardias femeninas. Vegeta y Straw destrozaron a los conspiradores. Skank tenía a Zern doblegado. Con un pie sobre su cabeza.

"-¡No! ¡Por favor no!- gritó ella, a punto de llorar. -¡No! ¡No! ¡Perdónalo! ¡Nos iremos, si quieres, no volveremos nunca! ¡Por favor!- le gritó.

"-Trató de matarte a tí también. Y lo sé todo- le dijo, con respecto a sus intenciones para matarlo.

"-No te creo. Esto debe ser un ardid. ¡Él es inocente! ¡No!- gritó ella, que le lanzó una bola de energía, pero su hermano la retiró.

"-¡Straw! ¡Basta! - le gritó su madre. -¡Es un traidor, será castigado!

"-¡No! ¡No!- dijo ella, mirándolos a todos, como estatuas. -¡No! ¡Renuncio a mi puesto, renuncio a todo! ¡Déjenlo ir! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No!- dijo, para abalanzarse contra su hermano. Este comenzó a pelear con ella, hasta golpearla en el vientre. Ella se doblegó, pero volvió a la lucha. Era cada vez peor. Vegeta, harto de ver a su hermana abatida por su hermano, la golpeó a traición, para dejarla incosnciente.

"-El prisionero será ejecutado- dijo Skank. -A ella, enciérrenla.

"Zern fue carbonizado por el mismo rey, en el acto. Se oyeron gritos y explosiones en el palacio, hecho a prueba del poder de los saiyajin. Hasta que un día, los carceleros oyeron gritos de dolor. Era la princesa. Vegeta acudió de inmediato. Temía lo peor. Su madre también estaba preocupada.

"-Era un hijo, señora. Lo perdió. - le dijo una de las damas.

"La reina palideció y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Fue la primera vez que su hijo la vió caer.

"-¡Déjenme verla! ¡Por favor!

"-Ella no quiere verla- afirmó ella, firme. -A ninguno.

"-¡Quítate!- dijo la reina empujándola. Ella y su hijo entraron. Straw ya había perdido todo lo que la hacía fuerte. Vegeta se odió a sí mismo en ese momento.

"-No quiero verlos. No quiero hablarles. Están muertos para mí. Yo ya estoy muerta.

"-Habrían matado a tu hermano.

"-Como si te importara Vegeta- afirmó ella furiosa. - Solo te importa tu maldita corona, tu maldito poder, tu maldito reino, tus malditas intrigas. Morirás sola, te pudrirás sola, nadie te amará jamás. ¡Has dañado a tus hijos, los has podrido, tu fruto está podrido!- le gritó, llorando. -¡Morirás sola porque tu familia es maldita! ¡Todo lo que has construido se acabará!

"Su madre la abofeteó, sin poder soportarlo. Vegeta se interpuso.

"-Lo siento mucho- le dijo la reina sin saber qué decirle. Vegeta se quedó con ella, que solo comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. Su madre, afligida, se limpió las lágrimas y fue con su hijo, el Rey.

"-No la mates. Por favor. Es tu hermana. - le rogó.

"-Entonces, ¿qué hago con ella? Por un problema que resuelvo salen dos. Es como si fuera una maldita serpiente que no para de crecer por más que tratas de matarla- dijo él, preocupado.

"-Exiliala. A un planeta lejano. Aléjala.

"-La buscarán, madre, la soldadesca se unirá con ella. Murió Zern, pero queda ella. Ella se vengará, te lo juro.

"-No. Te prometo que no hará nada. Por favor. Haz esto por mí. Por favor- dijo ella arrodillándose. - Por favor.

"Skank cerró sus puños enfundados en guantes negros, tanto como su armadura y su capa. Solo maldecía por haber tenido que ser rey con una familia tan conflictiva. Pero él no quería que Straw muriera.

"-Bien. Encárgate de todo- le dijo a su madre. Y así, la princesa Straw se fue a un planeta que le gustaba mucho por sus paisajes, Pirs. Allí estaba con su hermano y sus damas. Tenía una capa. Parecía restablecida.

"-Vegeta- dijo saliendo de la nave. Tenía su largo cabello suelto. Lo abrazó y el joven tuvo un oscuro presentimiento. - Tienes que ser Rey. Serás Rey, lo sé porque Skank no durará mucho. Alguien se vengará pronto. Prométeme que serás como padre y yo te enseñamos.

"-No te entiendo, Straw. - dijo él, alterado. - Viviremos aquí. Estaremos bien.

"-Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"-Ser un saiyajin hace mucho significó gloria, honor. Somos crueles, pero también vivimos por y para pelear. Para derrotar al otro. Está en nuestra sangre y orgullo. Pero eso, en estos tiempos que corren, ya no existe. Y no puedo soportar este mundo. No pude, no podré hacerlo.

"-Hermana, los soldados te aman. Yo te amo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

"-El mundo se ha hecho insoportable para mí, Vegeta. El hombre que amo murió. Mi hijo murió.

"-Podemos tomar venganza. ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Seremos fuertes y...!

"-Madre vigila nuestros pasos. Jamás lo permitirá. Y prefiero hacerlo por la manera sencilla. Por favor, comanda bien a tus soldados. Inspíralos.

"-¿Straw?

"Ella lo besó, para luego sacar una cápsula y morderla. Sus damas hicieron lo mismo, inmediatamente después de ella. El joven gritó y corrió, para ver a su hermana, muerta, en sus brazos. Desplegó su ki, hasta destruir las montañas lejanas.

"Su madre terminaba de gritar, doblada sobre sí misma, en palacio, apretando el aparato que le había dado la noticia, hasta hacer sangrar su mano. Su hermano solo miraba a la ventana, compungido. No hubiera querido hacer eso jamás. Su padre tenía razón cuando le decía que el poder tenía víctimas involuntarias. No pensaba que fuera Straw. Nunca. Tenía los ojos aguados. Su madre solo pegaba alaridos, mientras sus damas trataban de acercarse sin éxito y ella les gritaba que no la tocaran.

"En el funeral, todos los soldados miraban compungidos el féretro, que se quemó de inmediato. La reina solo miró al príncipe Vegeta. Había acabado con él. Lo había corrompido para siempre."

 **Veinte años después.**

-Lo siento, abuela.

-Espero no dañarte nunca como lo hice con tu padre. Pero esto es lo que implica gobernar- le dijo ella, apenas terminó de contarle su relato.

-No sé si eso no pueda pasarme, abuela.

-Haré lo posible. Dejame a mí la oscuridad- dijo, abrazándolo. Él le correspondió y se quedaron así largo rato, en medio de las sombras de la habitación.

En el palacio, la general Aris solo tomaba la mano de su Rey, que la miró torvamente.

-Usted es como ella, majestad.

-Y espero serlo siempre. Así reviente.

-Primero lo hará ella.- dijo, entregándole un informe secreto.


	6. Los años de la decadencia

**6\. Los años de la decadencia**

" **Todo poder excesivo dura poco"- Séneca.**

Skank solo sobrevivió a mi hija Straw cinco años. Y pensando en todo lo que pasó estoy completamente segura que Vegeta ayudó a On a matarlo. Incluso sé que ella lo sedujo. Porque Skank era cruel con los dos. Ya muerta Straw no hubo nadie que lo detuviera y yo no tuve interés en hacerlo. Nunca lo tuve.

-Es decir que reconoces que fuiste una pésima madre para con todos tus hijos.

-Sí, es posible. Les fallé a todos, incluso a Vegeta. Todos tres murieron por medios violentos. Quizás fuí muy egoísta para darme cuenta de que jamás debí ser madre o que debí pensar en sus intereses antes que los míos. Quizás eso solo lo entendí con mi nieto.

-¿En verdad quisiste alguna vez ser madre?

-No, era lo que iba con la carga de mi venganza. Sabía que al volver de mi enseñanza con los tsufuru, mi venganza tendría que completarse. Pero fuí una tonta: pensé que solo se extendería al rey Vejito y a su familia. No a mis hijos. Cuando entré como dama de compañía a mis 15 años para la reina Fern solo pensaba en enviarla a la tumba. Por lo tanto me acosté con el rey Vejito, eso fue muy fácil. Me tomó como amante regular y luego fuí muy astuta como para enredar a mi marido, que por cierto ya estaba casado con la princesa repartí entre padre e hijo y en cinco años hice encerrar a mi suegra y la envenené. Luego envenené a Targ, poco a poco. Pero quedaron tres hijos. On y los dos príncipes. Nunca pude llevarme bien con ellos. Solo los veía como un estorbo. Pero tenía tan enloquecido a padre y a hijo, que decidí irme con el hijo, pues era el futuro. Así que maté a mi suegro. Venenos lentos, nunca rápidos. Mi maestra me enseñaba cómo administrarlos. Lo que terminó de rematarlo fue una herida en la galaxia norte. Y yo me casé con mi marido. Nunca me remordió la conciencia ninguna de esas muertes. Quizás las de mis propios hijos las veo como un castigo de los dioses por lo que hice. Pero jamás, nunca, me arrepentí de haberlos matado.

-Es toda una familia entera.

-Tu destruyes planetas enteros- replicó ella, tomando una uva.

-Porque eso es lo que hago.

-Bueno, como reina también debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Hacerlo todo. Y de todo- dijo ella, justificándose.

-Bueno, yo no tengo hijos. Supongo que los viste como un sacrificio, o algo.- respondió Bills, desdeñosamente.

-Aún me lamento por ellos. Por todos tres. Pero hay peor maldad en el mundo. Hay maldad sin justificación. Solo lamento haberles fallado como madre.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste a tu marido? - le preguntó Wiss, interesado. Ella sonrió, levemente.

-Digamos que en el aspecto...carnal nos llevábamos muy bien. Nunca nos cansábamos el uno del otro. Pero jamás olvidé que fue por él que mi familia murió. Y que como todos en su linaje, era vano y cruel. Aunque trató de ser mejor moralmente que los demás, no lo niego. Siempre iba al frente de los soldados, que lo estimaban mucho y era justo y no era nada extravagante. Pero tuvo varias amantes y por supuesto, era extremadamente dominante conmigo. Incluso llegó a golpearme. Pero yo solo fingía. Siempre lo hice. Skank siempre se opuso a él por la forma en que me trataba. Bueno, a todos en general. Y yo permitía que Skank hiciera todo lo que quisiera para arruinarle la vida a mi marido. Así me vengué de él. ¿Ves lo egoísta que fui? Y eso fue lo que lo mató. Pero mi marido nunca supo con quién se había casado solo hasta el día en que tuve que matarlo. Eso fue bastante duro, habían sido 25 años. Lo ví languidecer y maldecirme con la mirada. Solamente le dije a Skank que no tocara el agua donde había bebido su padre. Él lo entendió.

-Criaste un monstruo.

-Sí. ¿Pero quién no lo es en estos días?

Palacio Principal

El Rey duerme, pero su sueño se turba una vez más. Aparece la princesa On, su difunta hermanastra, en el afeizar de su lecho.

-Estoy soñando.

-Claro que estás soñando. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le dijo, insinuante.

-Por supuesto. Fuiste mi primera amante. Y mi hermanastra.

-Y...- dijo ella acercándose, para besarlo, hasta que la vió derretirse y luego pudrirse. Él se levantó, turbado. Vio el informe de Aris otra vez. Las cosas que había hecho su madre para mantenerse intacta y joven. Robar secretos de otras razas. Pactos. Brujerías. Todo. Sus agentes ya estaban en camino para buscar a la maldita tsufuru que colaboraba con ella. Esto la podría condenar.

Pero cómo hacerlo, si siempre se había salido con la suya. Siempre. Solo hasta que Skank murió se dio cuenta de que solo sería Rey si ella también muriera.

"Porque matarlo no sirvió de nada. Fueron cinco años de un reinado cruel y duro, aunque productivo para el reino. Pero lo que hacía Skank con ayuda de mi madre lo deshacía con sus excesos y crueldad. Nunca fue el reino tan decadente, libertino, lujurioso, desenfrenado. Nunca lo fue el palacio, por lo que mi madre decidió construirse el suyo y dejarme a la deriva. Y él tomó a On por esposa meses después de la muerte de Straw. Pero ella no le daba hijos, así que él decidió irse con otras mujeres para ver cómo podría reemplazarla.

"Vegeta miraba aburrido el bacanal que estaba frente a sus ojos. Su hermano estaba ocupado con una de las jóvenes de clase baja. Él se retiró a sus aposentos.

"-¡No te vayas, cobarde!- le gritó su hermano, embebido. - ¡Aprovecha que madre está en un largo viaje para divertirte! ¡Veo que te las tiene amarradas!- dijo, con una señal obscena, para que se riese toda la corte. Vegeta ignoró el insulto.

"-Hermano. Madre me pidió que revise las ciudadelas del Sur. Si no te importa, estaré ocupado.

"-Como quieras imbécil impotente- dijo, mientras seguía en medio de la fiesta. Él caminaba solitario por los pasillos, pensando en Straw. Hasta que dos damas se interpusieron.

"-La Reina desea verlo, señor.- dijo una.

"-Díganle que estoy ocupado.

"-No lo estás ahora- dijo la otra, que era la misma soberana. Su hermanastra. La única sobreviviente de la primera familia que conformó su padre. Tenía un gesto desdeñoso, labios gruesos. Ojos alargados y azules oscuros. Cabello larguísimo, negro.

"Él entró a su habitación. Ella le sirvió vino.

"-Tu hermana cumple ya cinco años de muerta.

"-Lo sé- respondió secamente Vegeta.

"-De ser tu madre me habría dicho algo como: "Y llevas cinco años sin darle hijos al Rey".- dijo, imitando su tono.

"-Es menester que lo hagas, pero no soy quien para juzgarte. Es muy duro ser mujer de mi hermano. Creo.

"Ella miró al joven, ya con barba, sonriendo.

"-Te ves bien con esa barba. Ya eres todo un hombre.

"-Gracias.

"-La verdad- dijo la Reina – Ya deberías encontrar a una mujer. O tu madre lo hará por tí.

"-Claro que lo considero. Pero no me interesa. No por ahora.

"-Bueno. Debería- dijo ella, ofreciéndole otra copa. Él la probó. Sabía extraño.

"-Qué interés podrías tener en envenenarme. No lo entiendo- dijo él, sintiéndose bastante raro.

"Ella se acercó y se quitó la bata. Quedó completamente desnuda. Puso su mano en uno de sus pechos.

"-Eres la mujer de mi hermano. No- le dijo su hermanastro, pero ella lo miró a los ojos y lo acarició. Se sentó encima suyo.

"-Al demonio con él, ¿no crees?- dijo, para luego besarlo. Él solo le correspondió, para tirarla y besarla en todo el cuerpo. Ella sonrió, para luego gemir, malignamente satisfecha. Él la miró endemoniadamente mientras la poseía. Ella seguía con su risa maligna, para luego taparse la boca y no gritar.

"Luego, ella lo miraba desnuda.

"-No me toca, solo cuando está totalmente loco, furioso o borracho. Me golpea. Lo golpeo. Nos odiamos. Llegamos a desearnos alguna vez, pero algo así no puede prosperar. Es un cerdo. Un pedazo de mierda.- dijo, sirviéndose vino. Él lo rechazó.

"-Lo que acabamos de hacer es un crimen, On. Lo sabes- le advirtió.

"-No matamos a nadie. Solo fornicamos- dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

"-Si se entera mi madre no quiero ni imaginarlo. Lo usará a su favor.

"-¿Cómo? ¿Prostituyéndome? Por poco y le falta hacer eso. - dijo ella, despechada- Y lo hizo, me casó con tu hermano. Por lo menos tú me inspiras deseo.

"-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo el príncipe. -Pero no creo que esto pueda volverse a repetir.

"-¿Y por qué no?

"-Es una estupidez. ¡Es algo impío, maldita sea!- le dijo en voz baja.

"Ella solo se puso encima de él otra vez.

"-Entonces vete al infierno- dijo, besándolo. Él volvió a corresponderle.

" **Scafar**

"-Ahora lárgate. Quiero trabajar.

"El joven soldado se levantó desnudo. La reina madre simplemente se miró al espejo complacida por sí misma y miró su cuerpo, para luego pasear desnuda por la habitación.

"-Como ves, tu trabajo no es tan difícil. Quizás es uno de los mejores del reino- dijo, presumidamente. - Solo me interesa una cosa – dijo, agarrándolo abajo. - Si mantienes cerrada tu boca y vienes cuando te necesite y lo haces bien, serás ampliamente recompensado. Por supuesto- le advirtió, siendo vestida por sus damas. - Si hallo que durante el tiempo que te use estás viendo a alguien más, morirás. Y cabe decir que si abres la boca, esa preciosa herramienta quedará flotando podrida en una alcantarilla. - Mis razones- dijo, poniéndose unas gafas que comenzaron a darle números – son muy sencillas. -Uno-, hay enfermedades. - Dos, en el calor del momento cualquier tontería puede decirse. - Tres, no te preocupes. Hallaré a alguien bueno para tí y tendrán soldados. Quizás hasta en buen cargo. Suelo aburrirme muy rápido.

"-Espero complacerla entonces, majestad- dijo el barbudo soldado, que tenía el cráneo rapado.

"-Oh sí, lo hiciste muy bien. Para la próxima golpéame más. Eso me gusta- dijo, sin mirarlo.

"Era el onceavo. Desde que había muerto su marido, había cuidado muy bien de mostrar su deseo. Era muy discreta y cuidadosa y solo sus servidores de confianza sabían lo que quería. Todo se hacía en el mayor secretismo, pues la Reina Madre debía dar un aura de pureza y castidad. Se rió internamente de eso. Si su marido supiera lo que ha hecho con los soldados grandes, fornidos y peludos que tanto miedo inspiraban. Ellos se iban a planetas lejanos y no volvían más. O ascendían. Pero si se llegaba a saber una sola cosa, acabaría con todos. Tenía criterios de comparación. Definitivamente, su marido dominante la había marcado. De ahí en adelante solo adoraba ser golpeada y dominada. Era la única cosa en la que lo permitía, irónicamente. Le gustaba el dolor. Ser tratada casi como una cosa. La fuerza. Entre más grandes fueran ellos, al ser ella tan menuda, más placer le causaba. Le gustaba el peso sobre su cuerpo. Cerró su tabla.

"-Tengo derecho a descansar. - Eri- le dijo a su dama principal. Le hizo una señal. Ella volvió a llamar al hombre.

"-Si me golpeas en la cara, te mato- dijo la reina, quitándose la bata y mostrando su maravilloso cuerpo. El soldado solo sonrió torvamente. La empujó hacia el lecho.

" **Planeta Plant.**

"Skank solo firmaba órdenes con su sello. Tenía su huella, mientras las gafas procesaban todo con la velocidad de su mente. Su hermano se sentó al frente.

"-¿Y bien? ¿Otra misión?

"-No precisamente. Quiero que vayas al hemisferio tsufuru para reunirte con el gobernador y la nobleza. Quiero repartir esta vez para parte y parte la tecnología de Urdasec que trajo mi madre. Ese fue el trato que firmamos la semana pasada.

"Vegeta hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

"-No entiendo por qué debemos rendirles tributo a esos tontos. Nos desprecian.

"-No desde que estoy a cargo- dijo Skank, sin mirar a su hermano. -Algún día seremos una sola cultura. Hemos implantado durante años a otras. Ellos son protegidos por nosotros, nosotros aprendemos de ellos. Es simple para incluso alguien como tú- le dijo él, hirientemente.

"-Lo que digo es que el planeta podría ser completamente nuestro.

"-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Skank, quitándose las gafas. - Podemos coexistir. -Madre aprendió todo de ellos.

"-Skank, sabes que cada vez que nuestra gente pelea a su lado hay rencillas. Tenemos la fuerza para conquistarlos.

"-¿Y perder todo ese conocimiento? ¿Granjearnos más enemigos gratuitos yen nuestro propio planeta? No, gracias- respondió molesto, con la mano en la barbilla. -En los últimos años ha sido más productivo para nosotros integrar que matar. Que los pueblos conquistados recen a quien quieran, mientras paguen tributo y lo hagan bien. Los tenemos controlados mientras estén lejos del sistema de comercio que tienen Freezer y su familia y nosotros mismos, claro- dijo, levantando las cejas.

"Vegeta le hizo un gesto de escepticismo.

"-¿De verdad no sabes lo que dicen de nosotros en todas las galaxias? Que somos simios venidos a más. Nos odian. En verdad nos odian.

"-Que digan lo que quieran, mientras no les demos fuerzas y sí motivos para depender de nosotros- replicó Skank, que luego trató de no alterarse.

"-Mira, Vegeta. Podré ser lo que sea. Pero llevar la Corona es complicado y en eso creo, al menos, no haber fallado. Nuestra madre construyó un sistema que funciona bien para todos nosotros. Sé que me hablarás de Straw, pero tarde o temprano el maldito traidor con el que se revolcaba debía morir. Si tenemos el poder, hay que hacer lo necesario para conservarlo y es una labor ingrata. Honras a muchos mientras escupes en la cara de miles más. Nadie terminará de estar contento nunca. Sé que ahora amas, adoras conquistar para mí. Eres un soldado. Pero como Príncipe, debes aprender lo que te estoy diciendo.

"Su hermano lo miraba menos predispuesto que antes. Sí, la muerte de Straw los había cambiado a todos. Ahora su madre se refugiaba en su trabajo y en sus placeres, o eso decían en la galaxia. Él en las conquistas. Su hermano en la crueldad.

"-Sé que he calcinado a varios de nosotros, que he torturado, que he... hecho muchas cosas- dijo él, mirando su rastreador. Y se habla de lo que hago con las mujeres en el Palacio, eso lo sé. Pero desde que pedí esto- dijo, tocando su collar con su sello- Desde que supe que sería esto, no he tenido otra escapatoria, porque no puedo escapar a mi destino. El que yo quise y el que quiso Madre para mí. Con todo lo que eso conlleva.

"-¿Y por eso tratas a nuestra hermanastra como basura?

"-Es un rehén y la conservo para que no hagan de ella otra Straw. Pero algún día morirá. - le respondió su hermano fríamente. - Embarazaré a cualquier noble y eso sucederá pronto.

"-On no es Straw, hermano. On es igual a nuestra madre.

"Skank se echó a reír. Se sentó, con ese gesto malvado y pervertido que detestaba tanto Vegeta.

"-No le llega ni a los talones. Su problema es ser una estúpida que se cree inteligente. Pero la conozco muy bien. No sabe cómo retener el poder que consigue para sí misma. Créeme. Ahora bien, debo buscarte a una mujer de nuestra raza para que también produzcas herederos, hermano. Es lo que debe hacerse. Es distinto andar con cortesanas y prostitutas en Scafar, que... hacer hijos.

"-Me lo dices tú.

"-Yo tengo mucho trabajo. Ahora lárgate, debo seguir con estos documentos de Estado.- dijo, despidiéndolo.

"-Por eso es que haces orgías en el Palacio, ¿verdad? Así lo que pasó con Straw no te carcome del todo.- le preguntó Vegeta a su hermano.

"-Cada quien sobrelleva sus miserias como puede- afirmó Skank. Apenas se fue el Príncipe, dejó la tabla a un lado.

"-Definitivamente, si él hubiera tenido que matar a nuestros hermanos y ver morir a nuestro padre sin hacer nada, no hubiera durado ni un día. Sigue siendo un tonto- dijo para sí. Escribió una orden. A su despacho se presentó un joven grande y macizo. Feo, pero noble.

"-Nappa. Veo que te has puesto más horripilante de costumbre- le dijo burlonamente. Este se arrodilló.

"-Majestad, mis padres le envían saludos.

"-Ya, Nappa. Párate. Odio tener que ver la horrible alimaña en tu cabeza a la que le llamas pelo. Ahora acompañarás a mi hermano en todo, serás parte de su guardia élite. Y no tengo que decirte que me lo dirás todo, porque es obvio que solamente solicité tu horrible apariencia en mis aposentos para ello- dijo el Rey, caminando en círculos.

"-Como usted ordene, majestad.

"-Ahora lárgate y has entrar a tu prima. Por supuesto, no hablaremos de las mismas cosas- dijo él, con una sonrisa malvada. Nappa también se echó a reír, comprendiendo. Entró una menuda joven de cabello domado, como el de su madre. Tenía una capa. El joven vió como el Rey hizo una señal para que ella se la quitara. No tenía nada debajo. El soberano miró pervertidamente a Nappa y él mismo cerró las puertas.

" **Palacio de la Reina Madre.**

"Dos niñas de tan solo tres años estaban arrodilladas ante la Reina. Parecían haber cometido un crímen. Dos damas también temblaban y al lado estaban los padres de las niñas, también lívidos. Esta, de espaldas, reveló lo que tenían sus manos. La cabeza del amante que la había divertido en Scafar.

"-Qué corte tan limpio- dijo, admirando el trabajo, mientras observaba sin espantarse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cuál de las dos lo mató?

"Las gemelas se levantaron y se señalaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Tenían trenza y la mirada torva. Su boca era un puchero.

"La reina madre levantó una ceja, para solo sonreír con una comisura.

"-No pudieron haber sido las dos, ¿o sí?

"-Wine le arrancó el corazón, yo lo decapité- dijo la niña de la izquierda. ¿Moriremos por esto?

"-Ni pensarlo. Le han hecho un gran favor a la reina madre, ¿comprenden?- dijo, mirándolas benevolente. - No es su culpa que la reina On lo haya contratado para espiarme y que tuviera impulsos tan... antinaturales.- dijo, imaginándose con asco lo que hacía con niñas. - Menos mal sus padres son amigos de mi querida Eri y las ofrecieron como carnada. -Estaba aliado con estas dos pécoras- dijo señalando a las damas- para informar a la adúltera esposa de mi hijo de mis movimientos. Pues bien. Esto es una declaración formal de guerra.- dijo, dejando la cabeza en el piso y bajando las escaleras. - Pero en toda guerra hay que hacer sacrificios, dijo, para luego ponerse su rastreador. Mátenlas- les dijo a las niñas, que se miraron malignamente y con dos flash atravesaron a las damas, que gritaron, mientras ella registraba su poder de pelea y sonreía. Ella misma las miró, humeando. Les dió su espada de diamantes, su espada personal.

"-Córtenles la cabeza.

"-Majestad- intervino la madre de las niñas, horrorizada.

"-Cállate- le dijo su marido, soldado de clase baja, con la cabeza agachada.

"Las niñas la miraron con una sonrisa terrorífica y dieron sendos golpes, que las salpicaron de sangre.

"-Las quiero- dijo Sarin con indiferencia. - ¿Cuánto desean? Jamás las volverán a ver.- les dijo a sus padres.

"-Majestad, son malvadas. Nacieron endemoniadas- dijo la madre, ya sin poder contenerse. - Son malvadas...- sollozó, aterrorizada. - ¿Cómo puede...?

"-Oh, estúpida criatura piadosa. Les temes a tus propias hijas porque eres débil. Algún día te arrancarán los ojos. ¿Qué puedes temer?

"-¡Que es impío! ¡Que solo alienta su maldad. Es horrible... ¡Usted alienta su maldad, su odio!- respondió la mujer, ignorando las advertencias y ruegos de su compañero.

"La reina madre la miró con desprecio, mientras oía sus gritos y protestas. Wine le pasó su espada y esta la degolló en el acto. El hombre gritó, horrorizado. Trató de atacarla, pero las niñas, viéndose protegidas por primera vez por alguien que comprendía su maldad y no las castigaba atrozmente por sus actos crueles, se interpusieron.

"-Niñas, vengan conmigo a casa- dijo él, aterrado. - Vamos a...

"No pudo terminar su frase. Sus dos hijas lo ejecutaron en el acto. La reina madre puso sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros.

"-Buen trabajo.

"-¿No nos castigará? Hemos matado a nuestros propios padres- dijeron las niñas, sin alterarse.

"-Ustedes no son como ellos, simples desechos de clase baja. Nacieron con un poder de pelea superior. No serán castigadas sino por mí, si no matan a quien les diga. ¿Han entendido?- les dijo, suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus trenzas.

"-Ya no habrán castigos por nuestro poder, Wine- le dijo la niña a su hermana, tomando su mano.

"-No, Dine. Ahora estamos con nuestra nueva madre.

"-Llámenme Majestad- dijo, acunándolas como si fuesen sus hijas. Eri entró y vió un dantesco cuadro. A la reina de blanco, con el vestido manchado de sangre. Y las dos niñas, sin alterarse. Ellas fueron conducidas por dos sirvientes hacia sus nuevas habitaciones.

"-Las trajiste porque sabías que sus padres morirían. Eso es cruel- le dijo a su dama principal con una sonrisa malvada, en idioma tsufuru.

"-Tienen potencial las niñas. Quizás he aprendido de usted. ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?

"-Las damas y mi diversión se irán como regalo a Palacio. Y así sabrá esa ramera que haré que muera de una manera lenta y atroz por todas las pruebas que reuniré contra ella. Pero quiero que sufra aún más, ya que se metió con mi privacidad. Se ahorcará sola. - Ahora prepara mi baño, veré los informes de mis aliados tsufuru. Necesito corroborar si Vegeta está haciendo bien su trabajo. Luego dile al paje de Johar que puede pasar. Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

"-Sí, señora.

"-Y otra cosa: el próximo consíguemelo con un miembro más grande. Y córtale la lengua.- dijo, mirándola de hito en hito.

" **Palacio Principal**

"-¡Tu trabajo era uno solo! ¡Uno solo y fallaste! ¡A no ser por los informes de Madre, jamás me habría enterado de cómo por "sentirte insultado", mataste al hijo del Conde Daren! ¡Ahora lo que tendré que hacer para arreglarlo todo ni te lo imaginas!- le gritó el Rey a su hermano.

"-Tuvimos que anexar nuestros territorios meridionales para él. Tu estúpido odio nos ha costado una mina, Vegeta- dijo su madre, sin alterarse.

"-Ustedes son ciegos y a propósito. Nos llaman simios, nos odian, ¡están armándose, son una amenaza! ¡Algún día, cuando menos lo esperen, vendrán aquí y nos matarán a todos!

"-Vegeta, sé que no perdonas a los tsufurus que hayan querido matar a tu padre en aquella emboscada, que al final hizo que muriera. Pero eso fue una facción que fue debidamente castigada. Ahora son nuestros aliados. ¿Tan difícil es eso de entender?- insistió la reina madre.

"-Sí. Los odio, los odiaré siempre. Porque noto su desprecio, su asco cuando nos miran. Yo debía hacerme respetar. Ese bastardo me llamó simio. Hizo bien en pagar con su vida.

"-Eres un estúpido- le dijo su hermano Skank. - Ahora retírate. Ya pensaré en tu castigo.

"Este se retiró, furioso. Skank y su madre suspiraron.

"-Estúpido infeliz. Solo crea problemas.- se quejó el Rey.

"-Envíalo al planeta Yost. Es el más difícil del cuadrante. Los informantes dicen que tienen minas de calcimonium.

"-Has insistido en invadirlos por meses. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

"-Pienso repartir las minas entre los principales imperios, a cambio de un impuesto. Una mina será nuestra. En eso hemos estado- dijo, mostrándoles los documentos. - Tendré que viajar para negociar mientras Vegeta se encarga de todo.

"-Pues bien, no me disgusta la idea- afirmó Skank, que firmó automáticamente el documento que su madre le pasó. -¿Y qué haremos con los tsufuru?

"-Déjamelo a mí. Yo iré y lo resolveré- dijo ella, suspirando fastidiada. Skank hizo lo mismo.

"-On está alterada. No le gustó nada que le hubieses enviado cabezas decapitadas.- le informó.

"-Entonces, que no se meta conmigo- dijo su madre, que seguía leyendo y escribiendo.

"-¿Nunca has quedado embarazada de un bastardo, madre?- le preguntó descaradamente Skank. Esta lo miró levantando una ceja.

"-Ya no puedo alumbrar hijos, Skank. Y aún así, no sería tan estúpida. Incluso para mí existe la ley, los bastardos no caben en nuestra familia.

"Él se acercó peligrosamente hacia su madre. Se arrodilló ante ella. La miró con ira.

"-Reúne todo lo que puedas de On. Quiero que esa perra sufra.

"-Dale un hijo. Quizás se mantenga ocupada.

"-Me estorba, no quiero tocar a esa ramera. Quiero que caiga. La quiero humillada. Hecha pedazos.

"Su madre sonrió levemente y acarició el rostro de su hijo. La complacía su odio. El príncipe Vegeta no pudo dormir. Oía los gritos de On, de sufrimiento, y los gemidos de Skank y sus risas. Cerró los puños y se levantó de su lecho.

"-¡Voy a matarlo!- le dijo a Nappa, que se interpuso.

"-Y él lo matará a usted. Conserve su vida. Aún no es tan fuerte. Ya que no puede hacer nada, mejor entrene, su Alteza. Y tal vez...- dijo Nappa, sacando la conclusión obvia. Vegeta asintió y los dos salieron de Palacio. Mientras tanto, su madre solo sonreía, al oír las maldiciones de su hijastra y los gruñidos complacientes de su hijo. Se deleitaba en su crueldad. Se reclinó sobre la silla e hizo una señal.

"-¿Es como te lo pedí?- le dijo a la joven Eri.

"-Mejor, majestad. - dijo, presentándole a un joven de cabello alborotado, alto y fornido. Ella se levantó, mirándolo como si fuese un tigre a una presa. Lo tocó y sonrió. Eri hizo ademán de retirarse.

"-No te he dicho que te retires. Puedes participar.- le dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano a su dama, que sonrió y la besó. Ahora quiero que la tomes. Y luego me tomarás a mí- le dijo al joven, que simplemente quedó desnudo. Y ya, junto a los dos en el lecho, solamente seguía oyendo los gritos de On. Eso la excitó todavía más y bajó a Eri hacia su cuerpo mientras besaba a su nuevo esclavo.

"Dos días después, el príncipe Vegeta veía los golpes de la Reina On. Tenía su cuerpo lleno de morados y cortadas. Su rostro era miserable y marcado por las lágrimas.

"-Llegó... como si fuese un demonio. Solo me tomó del pelo y me hizo suya, con toda la violencia posible. Y comenzó a golpearme, mientras me aplastaba. Me introdujo cosas y luego me seguía golpeando. Fue humillante... fue lo peor que me ha hecho-dijo, mientras él ponía su mano en su rostro y la besaba. -Tu deberías ser el Rey. Yo sería una buena esposa para tí. Te amaría en verdad- le dijo, para llorar en sus brazos.

"-No digas eso.

"-Sí, lo digo porque es verdad. Alguna vez lo amé. Pero su crueldad y su maldad me superan. Superan la mía. Todo lo que he hecho es un pálido reflejo. Todo es un castigo.

"Él recordó a su difunta hermana Straw. Sus duras palabras.

"-¿Como lo que le hiciste a Straw, por ejemplo?-le preguntó, sin piedad. On asintió, con la cabeza gacha, para luego mirarlo desencajada.

"-Seduje a su primer amor. Y luego hice que se suicidara cuando no me sirvió más. Era otro soldado de clase baja. Ella desde ahí me juró su odio, pero era tan honorable que jamás me hizo nada. Jugué con ese joven. Yo era una niña caprichosa y solo quería ver cómo los hombres se rendían a mi voluntad. También quería humillar a tu hermana porque siempre he odiado a su madre. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

"Vegeta se quedó en silencio. Se acostó a su lado.

"-Vivo en una familia de lobos. Una familia podrida. Straw tenía razón- dijo, recordando sus últimas palabras. On se acercó, temerosa.

"-¿Qué sientes por mí, Vegeta?

"-Deseo. Compasión. Incomprensión. Desconcierto.

"Ella lo miró destrozada.

"-Gracias por no sentir furia.

"Él la acunó con su brazo. Solo pensaba lo que pasaría si fuera Rey. Si toda la decadencia moral de su reino alcanzaría a ser eliminada antes de que él mismo y On pasaran a mejor vida por un capricho de su madre y su hermano. Así planeó escaparse con ella por unos días a Pirs, donde había muerto Straw. Lo hicieron un mes después. Al segundo día de su huída, la reina madre encontraba el cadáver de Eri y el de su juguete nuevo en el lecho de la primera. Había sido el primer acto de venganza de la Reina actual. El segundo era la prima de Nappa, estrangulada. Estaba embarazada del Rey, que gritó de furia y de dolor, por su hijo no nacido.

"-Escapó con Vegeta a Pirs. Seguramente mantienen relaciones.

"-¡Maldito bastardo traidor! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo haré pedazos!- gritó Skank enloquecido. - ¡Lo mataré! - dijo, para destruir una pared entera. -¡Lo mataré!- gritó, para que su madre le diera una bofetada.

"-¡Basta!- le gritó esta, imperiosa. -No harás nada con tu hermano. Lo necesitamos.

"-Debería morirse como Straw. Por lo menos ella sí tenía honor- dijo él, furibundo.

"-Lo que le haremos es peor que la muerte.- dijo ella, pensando en su pobre Eri. Tan bella. Tan ardiente.

"-¿A qué te refieres, madre?- preguntó el Rey, intrigado.

"-Vegeta se irá a misión, como acordamos. Haré que lo saboteen en absolutamente todo. Tú no te preocupes, Freezer me dió un contingente que hará el trabajo de tu hermano, pero al fin y al cabo tendrán el mismo fin. Ellos terminarán ayudándole, pero se dará cuenta de que lo entretuvimos. Espero que dure seis meses en eso. Mientras tanto... yo iré con los tsufuru y estableceré los acuerdos con Freezer, como te dije. Y tú... te encargarás de todo. Y harás lo que quieras.

"-¿Qué es 'lo que quiera'?- preguntó Skank, con curiosidad. Su madre sirvió vino y lo olió. Se lo dió. Luego se sirvió una copa ella misma.

"-En el pueblo dicen que somos lujuriosos, pervertidos, que lo hacemos con hombres, mujeres, soldados, niños y animales, ¿no es así?

"-Yo mismo ejecuté a todos esos malditos panfletarios, madre- dijo Skank, para luego sorber un trago. - Aunque hay cosas que sí son verdaderas.

"-Que nuestra crueldad es la peor que se ha visto en décadas, ¿no es así?

"-Padre y Abuelo eran peores, madre. Me lo has contado- respondió su hijo. -¿Cuál es el punto?

"Ella lo miró con una sonrisa maligna y puso la mano en el pecho de su hijo.

"-Pues dales gusto. Que sepan que es verdad. Y si On es una prostituta... pues que lo sea- le dijo, mirándolo significativamente.

"-¿Quieres que prostituya a mi esposa ante todos los nobles?

"-Más bien que se vea como un accidente. Vamos, tú eres el de la imaginación aquí. No asisto a tantas orgías como debiera.

"-¿Humillarla sería nuestra venganza?

"-Destrózala. Si no aprendió con lo que le hiciste, aprenderá que no debe meterse con nuestra familia.- le dijo ella con un gesto monstruoso, para luego sonreír y tocar su sello de Rey. - Cosas peores han pasado en una fiesta.

"El Rey se sentó con una mirada oscura. Vio el fondo de su copa. Vió a su amante muerta. A las promesas que le había hecho.

"-Ramera.- dijo, apretándola, para luego tirarla.

" **Planeta Yost. Dos meses después.**

"-¿De qué es lo que tanto hablan en el campamento, Nappa? Dímelo ya, de una vez- dijo el príncipe Vegeta, recuperándose de sus heridas. La campaña había sido un desastre desde que comenzó. Los yosianos eran duros guerreros. Además tenían tenazas que partían a hombres en dos. Ya había visto a decenas de soldados morir así. Con la transformación Ozaru mataban unos cuantos, pero se reproducían asquerosamente por millares. Además la burocracia lo enredaba con refuerzos. Mas encima, veía las miradas sospechosas de sus soldados. Sus susurros.

"Nappa lo miró con reservas.

"-¡Vamos, habla de una vez!

"-La Reina On...

"El príncipe palideció.

"-¿Está muerta?

"-Algo peor. Dicen que el Rey la ofreció a los otros nobles y comenzó a cobrar.

"-¿Qué?- preguntó Vegeta horrorizado. - ¿Qué?

"-Fueron... como setenta. Dicen que él solo decía que así cobraba la pérdida de su heredero al Reino y que si lo daba otro, sería ampliamente recompensado, ya que quería "compartir". La soldadesca está horrorizada, pero el Rey les ha prometido pillaje y saqueo más miles de cosas que no han hecho que se enfurezcan... y ahora corren los rumores.

"-Por los dioses...- dijo el príncipe aterrado. - Madre debió darle la idea. O él mismo, o...

"-¿Y cómo está ella?

"-Recluída, creo. La tienen drogada todo el tiempo.

"Se comunicó de inmediato con su madre, que andaba en Scafar. Ella estaba con una gran capa de plumas negras. Siempre se vestía de forma extravagante en aquella capital.

"-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te va en Yost?

"-Cállate madre. ¡Dime qué tuviste que ver con lo que hizo Skank a la Reina! ¡Dímelo!- le gritó.

"Ella no se alteró. Se quitó la capa, dejando ver una túnica gris, bajo un collar de plumas de oro.

"-Ya reprendí a tu hermano por eso.

"-Reprender. "Reprender". Solo eso. ¡Admítelo! ¡Tú la odias! ¡Eres la más complacida de que haya pasado esto, que ensucia el nombre de nuestra familia! ¡Somos la vergüenza del Universo entero!

"Ella lo miraba sin alterarse.

"-Vegeta, tu hermano no entiende de razones. Sabes que no podíamos evitarlo. Hijo mío...

"Él colgó. Iría ahora mismo a salvar a On. Pero ahora la que se comunicó fue su madre.

"-Ni pienses en no acabar tu tarea, o sería traición. Si valoras tu vida y si por lo menos quieres tomar el trono, demuestra que acabas cualquier maldita cosa que empiezas. Es todo- le dijo, para luego colgarle.

"Vegeta gritó furioso. Mientras tanto, su madre estaba con tres sacerdotes Johar. Les ofreció cinco esferas negras y luego se desnudó. Se cortó con un cuchillo dorado su muñeca y comenzó a manar sangre. La puso sobre las esferas.

"-Sarig me advirtió que solo así me darían mi belleza. No quiero pudrirme.

"-Ella misma se quitó su vestido y fue alzada por los sacerdotes blancos, que la pusieron en cruz y comenzaron a beber de ella y a besar su cuerpo.

"Vegeta obtuvo la victoria en Yost, luego de muchos sacrificios. Llegó furioso a Palacio, al lado de Nappa y sus generales. Le informaron que Skank estaba en el Sur. Pues bien, lo buscaría y lo mataría. No importaba lo que pasara. Hasta que el mismo hombre verde, Sarig, fue el que le dijo insistentemente que On se encontraba en palacio. Vegeta lo miró sospechosamente y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba On. Con otro. Un joven al que jamás recordaría otra vez, pues lo eliminó en el acto, ante los gritos de su hermanastra.

"-¡No! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Vegeta!- gritó. Él escupió.

"-Las mujeres de esta familia son rameras. Straw fue la única que debió vivir. Te creía destrozada.

"-¡Vegeta, qué hiciste!- dijo ella, llorando. - ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

"Él no respondió. En eso, entró su hermano, el Rey, aplaudiendo y riéndose.

"-Y así se acaba esta bella historia de amor, querido público. Así, se acaba un melodrama que tanto nos ha conmovido. Qué tierno.

"-Skank...

"-No pensarías que no recompensaría a mi esposa luego de lo que hizo en Palacio, ¿no? Debía darle un buen regalo. No creí que fuera tan estúpida de enamorarse.

"-Skank- sollozó ella. - Skank... cómo...

"-¡Maldito seas!- dijo Vegeta, que lo mandó a través del cristal hacia el desierto. Su hermano vió que Vegeta había incrementado su poder. Era una amenaza. Debía matarlo justo ahora.

"-Vamos. Pelea- dijo, limpiándose la sangre. El príncipe se le abalanzó y comenzaron a volar y a pelear . Se lanzaban varios flashes. Vegeta le rompió la nariz a su hermano y este le dio un golpe en toda la cara.

"-Los mataré a los dos. Los ejecutaré a tí y a esa ramera. Morirán... pisotearé sus cabezas- dijo, limpiándose su sangre. Vegeta se abalanzó otra vez y lo mandó lejos. Pero no regresó. Se preocupó. Y lo que vió fue a su hermanastra On con la mano humeante. Lo había atravesado. En el corazón.

"-On, qué hiciste...- le dijo, aterrado.

"-Vegeta, ahora eres el Rey. Debes protegerme. Debes...- dijo, acercándose ensangrentada. El nuevo Rey vio a su hermano muerto. Estaba aturdido. De pronto, oyeron naves y pisadas. Aparecieron miles de soldados con el sello y la capa. La reina madre bajó, furibunda, con su armadura.

"-¡Reina On! ¡Responderás ante la justicia por el asesinato del Rey Skank!- dijo uno de los Generales. Varios la apresaron.

"-¡Vegeta!

"Este no pudo ni quiso hacer nada. On lo había traicionado. On había matado a su hermano. Vió a su madre sollozar y tomar a su hijo en sus brazos.

"-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! - dijo, llorando desoladamente. Vegeta pensó que ella jamás se sentiría así por él. -Y vió al ejército que reunía, que no era solo el del Palacio. Era todo el suyo y el de las demás intendencias. ¿Hasta dónde mandaba realmente esa mujer?

"Esta se levantó y abofeteó a On.

"-Llévensela. ¡Llévensela!- gritó furiosa. - ¡Llévensela! ¡Haré que muera, que sufra! ¡Llévensela! ¡Llévensela!- gritó, alterada.

"-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!- gritó On. Pero él la miró distante y al ejército que estaba detrás de su madre. Prefirió salvar su pellejo.

"-Que se haga justicia- dijo, amargamente.

"No quiso estar en el juicio. Estuvo ausente de sí mismo cuando encendió la pira de su hermano. Incluso cuando lo coronaron. No sintió nada cuando Nappa le contaba que la reina madre hacía sufrir todo tipo de vejaciones a On. Ya no le interesaba nada. Entonces vió a su madre ejecutar a su hermanastra y él solo pudo vomitar. Sarig le ahorró la escena a su Rey. Y entonces despertó, de noche. Siguió a su madre, que iba acompañada de la niña Wine, una de sus asesinas personales. La siguió por los intricados pasillos a los que ella tenía acceso. Los sótanos, escenarios de innumerables crímenes de la corona. Tanta historia, tanta sangre. Y ahí estaba On. Ya descompuesta. Hecha un cadáver que se podría. Ese hermoso rostro ahora estaba cuarteado por gusanos que se devoraban sus exquisitos pómulos. Casi desfallece de horror.

"-Algún día terminaré así- le dijo a su pequeña asesina. - Apestada. Podrida...

"La niña solo tocaba los gusanos con su pequeña daga. No tenía ni asco ni sensibilidad.

"-No quiero podrirme...no quiero podrirme...- repitió para sí misma la reina madre.

"-Entonces sea inmortal, Majestad- respondió la niña como cosa natural. Esta la miró a los ojos y se fue.

"-Carbonízala. Que no quede nada.

"Se topó con su hijo, que la miraba pálido.

"-Ahora tienes una buena razón para matarme.

"-No tengo ninguna- respondió su hijo, pálido. -No aún.

"-Con eso me basta- dijo ella, para ponerse su capa y perderse en la penumbra".

El Rey Vegeta, quince años después, todavía soñaba con esa escena. Y veía a su madre nunca languidecer. No pudo esbozar razones, en medio de su sudor frío, de por qué no la mató cuando pudo. Cuando aún no era tarde.


End file.
